


Dzwony weselne

by Nigaki



Series: FBI [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas i puchate zwierzątka, Light BDSM, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexy Time, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, punk!Cas, tak jakby, wytatuowany Cas, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Sara wreszcie biorą ślub, ale nim staną przed ołtarzem, trzeba wszystko zaplanować. Kto się nada do tego lepiej niż ukochany brat i przyszły szwagier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nadszedł ten dzień.

Jednak droga prowadząca do niego nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Wszystko zaczęło się od dnia, w którym Sara zadzwoniła do Deana.

Był początek kwietnia. Mała Beth, która skradła serce każdemu, kto ją zobaczył, skończyła miesiąc zaledwie tydzień temu. Rosła zdrowa i otoczona miłością wszystkich członków rodziny. Przynajmniej tych, którzy żyli najbliżej. Mary i John starali się przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny jak najczęściej, ale nie zawsze się dało. Pradziadkowie jak dotąd widzieli prawnuczkę tylko raz, na przyjęciu z okazji pierwszego miesiąca życia. Beth miała więc najwięcej kontaktu z rodzicami oraz wujkami, w tym z Gadreelem, który na dobre wprowadził się do Sama i Sary. O tym, że jest aniołem, wiedzieli już wszyscy zainteresowani, więc nie było z tym problemu. Zaletą posiadania anielskiego lokatora jest to, że gdy potrzeba trochę prywatności, wystarczy kazać mu spadać, a za chwilę jest już po drugiej stronie ziemi.

Zaraz po narodzinach Beth Dean i Castiel znaleźli sobie własny kąt. Nie wrócili do swojego mieszkania, choć nadal je mieli. Zdecydowali się wynająć je pewnej młodej parze świeżo po ślubie, a sami zamieszkali w niewielkim domku nieopodal jeziora. Nie było to nic specjalnego, dwa piętra po dwa pomieszczenia oraz garaż, w sam raz na dwie osoby. Nie stać ich było z własnej kieszeni, ale rodzice oraz Sam byli bardzo chętni ich wspomóc. Tak samo zresztą jak bank, którego kredyt musieli teraz spłacać. Na szczęście Sara pomogła im załatwić najkorzystniejszą ofertę.

By nie zaciągać więcej pożyczek u rodziny, obaj znaleźli pracę, by z czegoś ten kredyt spłacać. Dean zatrudnił się jako kierowca taksówki, głównie na noce, by w słabym świetle nie było aż tak bardzo widać blizny. Nie chcąc się z ukochanym mijać w ciągu dnia, Castiel także wziął nocną zmianę w swojej pracy. Zatrudnił się w jednym z małych sklepów samoobsługowych, gdzie kazali mu się ubierać w obrzydliwą, niebieską kamizelkę. Wyglądał przez nią niedorzecznie w połączeniu ze swoim nieco punkowym wyglądem. Dean dziwił się, że w ogóle zatrudnili go w takim miejscu.

Urządzenie się w nowym lokum nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Obaj mieli masę frajdy podczas malowania ścian, a potem sporo męczyli się ze zmywaniem farby z włosów. Przynajmniej seks pod prysznicem był dobry chociaż sama kabina nie nadawała się na dwie osoby. Trudno, to tylko oznaczało, że musieli stać bliżej siebie. Nie że na to narzekali.

Większość mebli wzięli ze starego mieszkania, kupili tylko nowe łóżko, bo stare mocno skrzypiało podczas wykonywania na nim pewnych czynności. Gdy tylko postawili dopiero co zakupiony mebel w ich sypialni, ochrzcili go w jedyny, odpowiedni w tej sytuacji sposób.

Nowe gniazdko nie było najlepszej jakości. Czasami było w nim zimno, bo nawalało ogrzewanie, ale robiło się coraz cieplej, więc to nie był problem. Poza tym zawsze mogli się do siebie przytulić.

Było w nim też tłoczno, ledwo znaleźli dobre miejsce dla Jimmy'ego i dla wszystkich swoich mebli. Był to jednak ich dom, odnowiony i umeblowany przez nich. Miał w sobie coś przyjemnego i zachęcającego do mieszkania w nim i tylko to się liczyło.

Ich wspólne niedzielne popołudnie przebiegało jak zwykle. Dean zabrał się za robienie obiadu w ich malutkiej kuchni podczas gdy Castiel z nogami na stole rysował swój najnowszy projekt - posążek buddy. To właśnie wtedy zadzwoniła komórka Deana, która zawsze leżała w zasięgu, by można ją było odebrać.

Dean wytarł ręce w swój fartuch w kwiatki – kupiony mu przez Castiela na jakiejś wyprzedaży garażowej - a następnie odebrał.

\- Halo?

\- Dean, mam wielką prośbę. - To były pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziała Sara.

\- Kogo mam zabić? - zapytał Dean. Przytrzymując telefon między uchem a ramieniem, zamieszał w garnku, w którym bulgotał sos do klopsików z makaronem.

Sara prychnęła.

\- Nikogo, na boga. Kontroluj swoje mordercze zapędy.

\- To była tylko luźna propozycja.

\- Dobrze, że Sam tego nie słyszał, jeszcze by cię wpakował do paki za planowanie morderstwa.

\- Prędzej pomógłby mi schować zwłoki - zaśmiał się Dean. - Mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz przysługi? Mam poniańczyć Beth?

Taką przysługę wyświadczyły z wielką przyjemnością. Uwielbiał tego dzieciaka chociaż mała jeszcze nie potrafiła trzymać prosto głowy, a jej jedynym zainteresowaniem było mleko mamusi i ciągnięcie kotów za ogon.

\- Nie, wciąż siedzę na urlopie, więc mogę się nią zajmować. Chodzi o coś innego. Sam i ja zdecydowaliśmy się wreszcie wziąć ślub.

\- Gratulacje! - Dean zaczął się już martwić, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. - Kiedy się pobierzecie?

\- Chcemy to zrobić za dwa miesiące, może trzy.

\- Chyba nie dzwonisz pytać mnie o rękę Sama? - zażartował nim spróbował, czy dobrze doprawił sos. Był idealny. - Bo wiesz, takie rzeczy załatwia się z rodzicami.

Sara zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, chcę cię prosić o pomoc w organizacji ślubu. Ciebie i Casa.

\- Czemu akurat nas? - zdziwił się. Coś takiego na pewno nie powinno zostać zlecone komuś, kto kompletnie się na tym nie zna. Nigdy nawet nie był na żadnym ślubie, nie miał pojęcia, jak coś takiego się organizuje. W Chicago z pewnością było więcej osób o lepszych zdolnościach od niego, w tym profesjonalnych ekip, które z tego żyły.

\- Która kobieta nie chciałaby, by jej ślub i wesele zorganizowali przyjaciele geje?

Tym razem to Dean się zaśmiał.

\- Niezła próba.

\- Proszę, Dean. Sama sobie nie poradzę.

\- Nie znam się na tym. Cas zresztą też nie. Jesteś pewna, że nie znajdzie się ktoś bardziej kompetentny?

Bał się, że razem z Castielem coś zepsują i zniszczą Sarze oraz Samowi najważniejszy dzień ich życia.

\- Jesteście jedynymi, którym ufam. No, Mary też ufam, może wam pomóc jeśli będzie chciała, a będzie chciała na pewno, ale zależy mi, aby zajął się tym ktoś bliski Samowi. Ktoś kto będzie wiedział, co mu przygotować i kto ma dobry gust.

\- Mam dobry gust?

\- Najlepszy - pochwaliła. - To jak będzie?

\- Muszę odpowiadać teraz?

\- Nie, ale byłoby miło, gdybyś dał mi odpowiedź najpóźniej za tydzień.

Naprawdę był przerażony perspektywą organizowania ślubu, ale co mu szkodziło się zastanowić? Najwyżej odmówi, Sara na pewno to zrozumie.

\- Pomyślimy o tym - obiecał.

\- Świetnie - uradowała się. - Zadzwońcie albo wpadnijcie z wizytą, gdy się zdecydujecie. Muszę kończyć, pogadamy później.

\- Pozdrów Sama.

\- A ty Casa.

Rozłączyli się oboje, a Dean z westchnieniem odłożył telefon na szafkę i zgasił ogień pod garnkiem z sosem. Odwrócił się w stronę Castiela, który dalej był pochłonięty rysowaniem. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział, o czym była rozmowa, o ile w ogóle zauważył, że ktoś zadzwonił. Jako człowiek nie miał podzielnej uwagi i na pewne rzeczy po prostu nie zwracał uwagi.

\- Sara chce żebyśmy zorganizowali jej ślub - powiedział partnerowi Dean.

\- Słyszałem.

A jednak tym razem udało mu się robić dwie rzeczy jednocześnie.

\- Co o tym sądzisz?

To musiała być ich wspólna decyzja. Dean nie chciał robić czegoś, czego nie chciał Castiel. Nie tak działał ich związek. Byli duetem, nie dyktaturą.

Castiel przestał rysować i spojrzał na ścianę przed sobą. Ścianę, którą samodzielnie ozdobił rysunkami kwiatów, by nie była taka pusta.

\- Czemu Sara wybrała akurat nas? - spytał i odwrócił się do Deana.

\- Bo jesteśmy gejami, a oni znają się na takich sprawach - wyjaśnił mu Dean. - No, w zasadzie to żaden z nas nie jest gejem, ja jestem bi, a ty jesteś panseksualny, ale rozumiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Niestety.

Dean zrzucił nogi Castiela ze stołu i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, uważając, by nie pognieść jego rysunku.

\- To co powiesz? Zgadzamy się?

\- Czy my się w ogóle na tym znamy?

\- Nie i to mnie trochę przeraża.

\- Mnie też - przyznał sunąc dłonią w górę i w dół pleców Deana. Przy którymś razie powędrował nią pod koszulę ukochanego. - Co jak spieprzymy?

\- Sara nas zabije.

\- Boję się tej kobiety.

\- A kto nie? Nawet Sam się jej boi.

\- Jeśli nam się uda, to może być najlepszy ślub, jaki Chicago kiedykolwiek widziało.

\- Albo katastrofa stulecia - dodał Dean. - Musimy dobrze to przemyśleć. Sara dała nam tydzień.

\- To niewiele - zauważył Castiel.

\- Nie może czekać w nieskończoność. - Dean pochylił się i oparł głowę o czoło Castiela. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Sam bierze ślub.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał. - Chyba dlatego, że wciąż patrzę na niego jak na małe dziecko, które wszędzie za mną łaziło w dzieciństwie. Zawsze też mi się wydawało, że ja wezmę ślub jako pierwszy.

\- Żaden problem. - Castiel złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. - Poprośmy Gadreela o podwózkę do Las Vegas, weźmiemy ślub jeszcze dzisiaj i wyprzedzisz brata.

Dean zaśmiał się i tym razem on zainicjował całusa.

\- Chcesz?

\- Co?

\- Wziąć ślub?

Nigdy o tym dużo nie rozmawiali, wiedzieli tylko, że oficjalny papierek nie jest im potrzebny do szczęścia. Jeśli któryś z nich trafiłby do szpitala, drugi był na liście osób, które mogły podejmować decyzje co do operacji czy odłączenia aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Ze spadkiem też nie było problemu. Więc po co w zasadzie był im ślub? Żeby mieć obrączki na palcu? Dean już nosił jedną, co prawda nie ślubną, ale wychodziło na to samo. Więc czemu czuł się, jakby brat zyskiwał coś niezwykłego i czemu zaczynał mu tego zazdrościć? Czemu czuł się dziwnie z myślą, że miałby organizować jego ślub, a nie swój własny?

\- Jeśli chcesz - odparł Castiel.

\- Nie, nie jak ja chcę, jak ty chcesz.

Wiedział, że Castiel zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, dlatego musiał wyciągnąć z niego jego opinię.

\- Chcę. Chcę by to było oficjalne. Chcę poczuć jak to jest być poślubionym. Jako anioł nie mogłem liczyć na to, że kiedyś tego doświadczę. Ale nie będę zły, jeśli ty nie chcesz.

\- Co jeśli ja też chcę? - Może nie powinien tego teraz mówić. Może najpierw powinien kupić pierścionek?

\- W takim razie dzwonię do Gadreela i lecimy do Las Vegas.

\- Zapomnij o Las Vegas - roześmiał się Dean i pocałował byłego anioła. - Zorganizujmy Samowi i Sarze ślub. A potem zorganizujmy własny.

\- Albo zlećmy to im - zaproponował. - Zemsta.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli cię poślubię, to Bóg będzie moim teściem? Wyobrażasz sobie tłumaczenie się z tego osobom trzecim?

\- Ze szwagrami nie będzie wcale łatwiej.

\- Przynajmniej dołączę do wysoko postawionej rodziny.

\- Wiedziałem. Jesteś ze mną tylko dla statusu społecznego.

\- Przejrzałeś mnie – przyznał mu rację Dean. - Czy to znaczy, że odwołujemy ślub?

\- W żadnym wypadku. Jakoś przeżyję twój brak miłości. Dla tego tyłka wszystko.

By podkreślić swoje słowa, Castiel ścisnął Deana za pośladki i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, tak że stykali się teraz klatkami piersiowymi.

\- Ja jestem z tobą dla statusu, a ty dla mojego ciała. Perfekcyjny związek – zażartował i pocałował partnera. – Wiesz, że cię kocham?

Chociaż cała ich rozmowa to były tylko żarty, to musiał to dla pewności powiedzieć. Długo już byli ze sobą i dobrze wiedział, że Castiel nigdzie się nie wybiera, ale czasami jego głupi umysł wciąż miał wątpliwości, że ich wspólne życie pryśnie niczym bańka mydlana, a on zostanie sam.

\- Wiem – odparł Castiel.

Tylko tyle potrzebował wiedzieć.

 

Zadzwonili do Sary i poinformowali ją o podjętej decyzji następnego dnia. Ucieszyła się, że zorganizują jej ślub tak jak sobie to wymarzyła. Sam ponoć też był szczęśliwy, ale Dean jeszcze nie miał okazji z nim pogadać na ten temat, bo razem z Garthem i Gadreelem wyjechali zająć się problemem znikających mężczyzn w jakimś miasteczku po drugiej stronie kraju.

Podczas gdy Sam smażył się w upalnym słońcu Kalifornii, Dean i Castiel popijali lemoniadę na balkonie w mieszkaniu jego i Sary, która opuściła ich na chwilę, by uspokoić płaczącą Beth. Gdy wróciła, dziewczynka leżała spokojnie w chuście, przyssana do piersi mamy.

\- Ostatnio coraz więcej je – pochwaliła się Sara, z uśmiechem patrząc na córkę. – Niedługo będzie taka duża, że jej nie uniosę.

\- Powinnaś wynająć tragarza – zażartował Dean. Miał wielką ochotę pochylić się nad bratanicą, ale nie chciał przez przypadek zobaczyć kawałka piersi Sary.

\- Mam tragarza, ale wyjechał z moim zapracowanym narzeczonym – zaśmiała się. – Chcecie zacząć planować teraz, czy poczekacie, aż ją odłożę?

\- Możemy teraz, najwyżej na chwilę przerwiemy.

\- Albo może zostać z nami – zaproponował Cas przyglądając się, jak Bones podchodzi do swojej pani i próbuje obwąchać spoczywające u niej niemowlę.

Zwierzęta całkiem dobrze przyjęły pojawienie się nowej osoby w domu. Przed powrotem ze szpitala Sam przyniósł im kocyk Beth, by mogły przywyknąć do jej zapachu. Ramzes zaniósł go od razu do swojego koszyka i teraz na nim spał. Pozostałe dwa koty – Poe i Lady – miały bardziej obojętne reakcje, ale po przybyciu Beth od razu się nią zainteresowały. Szybko tego pożałowały, łącznie z Ramzesem, bo nie bardzo podobało im się ciągłe ciąganie za ogony. Teraz bardzo się pilnowały, by nigdy nie odwracać się tyłem do niemowlęcia, które chwytało w ręce wszystko, co ruchliwe.

\- Macie już jakiś plan? – zapytała ich Sara.

\- Cas i ja stwierdziliśmy wczoraj, że spiszemy wszystkie życzenia twoje i Sama, a potem postaramy się je spełnić, odpowiednio je komponując ze sobą - wyjaśnił Dean i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni notes oraz długopis. – To będzie taki trochę wywiad.

\- Okej. – Sara rozsiadła się wygodniej, o ile można to zrobić z dzieckiem wiszącym ci na piersi i przewieszonym niczym w hamaku. – Strzelajcie.

\- Przede wszystkim miejsce – powiedział Castiel. – Macie jakieś życzenia?

\- Plaża nad jeziorem Michigan. Sam i ja wybraliśmy to miejsce, gdy tylko mi się oświadczył. – Sara uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona, jakby przypomniała sobie coś miłego z przeszłości.

\- W sumie plaża jest idealna na tę pogodę – przyznał Dean i zanotował pierwszą informację. – Masz już termin?

\- Dam ci znać, gdy pogadam z Samem, ale pewnie początek albo środek maja.

\- Mało czasu na organizację – stwierdził Castiel. – Ale poradzimy sobie – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się.

\- Zakładam, że gości będziesz chciała zaprosić osobiście? – spytał Dean.

\- Nie wiem, chyba tak.

\- Możemy razem wybrać zaproszenie. Cas może ci je zaprojektować.

\- Zrobiłbyś to?

\- Potraktuj to jako jeden z prezentów ślubnych. – Cas wstał od stołu i skłonił się w pół. – Mój ołówek jest do twojej dyspozycji.

\- Nie popisuj się – zganił go Dean i pociągnął go za koszulkę, by znów usiadł. – Mamy miejsce, przybliżoną datę i zaproszenia. Dostarczysz mi później listę gości, muszę wiedzieć na ile osób żarcie zamówić i jak dużo stołów i krzeseł wynająć.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto nigdy tego nie robił, świetnie wam idzie – pochwaliła ich. – Jesteście świetnie zorganizowani.

\- Staramy się. W końcu nie chcielibyśmy zniszczyć ci najwspanialszego dnia życia.

\- Nie wiem, czy coś pobije narodziny Beth – wyznała i spojrzała z rozczuleniem na córeczkę. – Co jest następne na liście?

\- Masz już suknię ślubną? – zapytał Castiel.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Zadzwoń do naszej mamy – zasugerował jej Dean. – Ona się na tym zna, razem coś wybierzecie. Zabierz też przyjaciółki.

\- I was też.

Na te słowa obaj spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Sarę.

\- Dlaczego nas też?

\- Wy organizujecie ślub, musicie być pewni, że suknia pasuje do reszty.

\- Saro, suknia ma przede wszystkim pasować do ciebie, nie do reszty uroczystości . Ja i Cas dostosujemy się do ciebie, nie na odwrót. To twój ślub.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. To mój pierwszy ślub, skąd mogłam wiedzieć?

\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego organizuję. Cas pewnie nawet w życiu ślubu nie widział. To po prostu zwykła logika – wyjaśnił jej Dean. – Ale mniejsza z tym, pójdziemy z tobą. Co powiesz na ten piątek? Cas i ja wychodzimy do pracy dopiero wieczorem, więc rano będziemy mieli czas. Zadzwonię też do mamy zapytać, czy nie wzięłaby wolnego jeśli pracuje.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Zostawię Beth z moim ojcem i pójdziemy.

\- Dobra, przejdźmy do lokalizacji przyjęcia. Masz jakieś preferencje?

\- Poza tym, żeby nie kosztowało majątek?

\- To ślub, skarbie, śluby kosztują kupę kasy – powiedział Castiel.

\- A ty skąd wiesz? – spytał go Dean.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oglądam o tym programy w telewizji.

\- To wszystko wyjaśnia – stwierdził Dean i przewrócił oczami. – Następny punkt. Jedzenie. Musisz nam powiedzieć o wszystkich swoich alergiach, alergie gości też mile widziane.

\- Ja jestem uczulona na truskawki.

\- Jasne. – Dean skrzętnie zapisał to w notatniku. – Ja na owoce morza, ale jedno danie mogę załatwić, nie muszę go jeść.

\- Mój ojciec nie toleruje laktozy. I to w sumie wszystko.

\- Dam znać cukiernikowi. A właśnie, tort. Mamy się tym zająć, czy chcesz sama coś zamówić?

\- Wy to zróbcie. Niech to będzie niespodzianka – poprosiła.

Castiel uśmiechnął się podejrzanie słysząc to, a Dean doskonale wiedział, co wywołało taką reakcję.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł go.

\- O czym?

\- Już ty wiesz o czym. – Na wszelki wypadek, Dean dopisał ostrzeżenie także w notesie. – Na kiedy chcesz się umówić u fryzjera i makijażystki/ty? Musimy ustalić trzy wizyty.

\- Trzy? – zdziwiła się Sara.

\- Próbna bez sukni, próbna z suknią i finalna przed ślubem. Mogę zamówić usługę na miejsce, żeby zrobili ci wszystko tuż przed ślubem, przyjedzie ekipa i zrobi z ciebie takie bóstwo, że Sam będzie zbierał szczękę z podłogi przez całą uroczystość aż przyjdzie do powiedzenia „tak”.

Sara już teraz zamiast narzeczonego musiała zbierać szczękę z podłogi, bo przyglądała się Deanowi w zdumieniu, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu jakaś dodatkowa kończyna. Dla odmiany Castiel patrzył na niego z równie wielkim podziwem, ale bez żadnego zaskoczenia.

\- Wow, naprawdę się przygotowałeś – powiedziała.

\- Całą noc nad tym siedział – wyjaśnił Castiel, bo Dean był zbyt zajęty bazgraniem w notatniku. – Traktuje to bardzo poważnie, nawet nad ranem wciąż siedział w naszym łóżku z laptopem na kolanach.

\- Byłbym zapomniał - przerwał mu Dean. – Zapytałem o alergię, ale nie o ulubione dania. Masz jakieś życzenia?

Sara nie odpowiedziała mu tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego, wpatrzona w jego twarz, na której widoczne było zaangażowanie.

\- Dziękuję ci, Dean – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Co? Za co? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na Castiela domagając się wyjaśnień.

\- Ja już dawno bym się w tym wszystkim pogubiła. Gdyby nie wie, to wszystko byłoby kompletnym fiaskiem.

Dean zmieszał się, zaczerwienił i opuścił wzrok.

\- Gadanie, też byś dała radę po takim riserczu.

\- Pewnie tak, ale i tak wam dziękuję. Naprawdę.

\- Przyjemność po naszej stronie – powiedział Castiel z uśmiechem. – To co z tym jedzeniem?

\- Sam i ja zawsze kochaliśmy polędwiczki, nie ważne jak przyrządzone.

\- Polędwiczki – powtórzył Dean i zapisał kolejny punkt. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Jakaś dobra sałatka dla Sama i trochę słodkości dla mnie.

\- Jak ogień i woda – stwierdził Castiel.

\- A alkohol? – kontynuował Dean.

\- Tym zajmie się mój ojciec, ma piwniczkę z winem u siebie. Ale możesz załatwić jakieś whisky i piwo, on się zajmie winem i szampanem.

\- Hmmm. - Sara i Castiel przyglądali się, jak Dean z językiem na wierzchu notuje kolejne informacje. - Dobra, zostały jeszcze tylko dwie kwestie. Muzyka i wieczór kawalerski oraz panieński.

\- Zacznijmy od muzyki - zaproponował Castiel. - Jeśli pozwolisz, ułożę playlistę na przyjęcie. Oczywiście wezmę pod uwagę twoje i Sama życzenia co do gatunku.

\- Gatunek nie gra wielkiej roli, oboje mamy bardzo elastyczny gust. Mam tylko jedną prośbę.

\- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz.

\- Sam i ja bardzo lubimy jedną piosenkę, do której chcielibyśmy zatańczyć.

\- Nie ma sprawy - zapewnił i wyrwał Deanowi długopis i notatnik z ręki. - Jaki to tytuł?

\- Powiem wam, tylko niech nikt o niej nie wie poza nami. Niech cała muzyka będzie niespodzianką.

\- Będziemy trzymać dzioby na kłódkę. - Dean i odebrał swój notatnik, gdy tylko Cas zanotował w nim nowe informacje. - A teraz ostatnie wieczory jako kawaler i panna. Z chęcią zorganizuję wieczór kawalerski Sama, ale panieński to chyba nie moja działka.

\- Bez obaw, moja przyjaciółka Mercedes się tym zajmie, już z nią o tym rozmawiałam. Twoja mama może pomóc, jeśli będzie chciała.

\- Zadzwoń do niej i ją spytaj.

Tworzenie notatek zostało zakończone, idealnie tuż przed tym, jak Beth zaczęła z jakiegoś powodu płakać. Kołysanie niewiele pomogło, więc Sara wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do drzwi balkonu.

\- Chyba muszę ją przewinąć - wyjaśniła widząc zmartwione spojrzenia Deana i Castiela. Bali się, że coś jest z małą nie tak. - Zostaniecie jeszcze, czy wracacie do domu?

\- Pójdziemy już. - Obaj mężczyźni podnieśli się z krzeseł. - Posprzątamy po sobie i nie będziemy dłużej przeszkadzać.

Zebrali szklanki po lemoniadzie i ustawili stolik oraz krzesła na swoich miejscach. Sara wciąż stała w progu z płaczącą Beth, Dean przystanął przy nich i ucałował małą w głowę. Dziewczynka na moment przestała płakać i spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyskami.

\- Nie męcz tak swojej mamy, jest zestresowana ślubem - powiedział jej z uśmiechem.

Beth czknęła i ponownie zaczęła płakać. Sara nie czekała dłużej tylko udała się z córką do łazienki. Dean i Castiel pozmywali szklanki i wyszli, obwieszczając to głośno Sarze.

Pierwszy dzień przygotowań zakończony, teraz trzeba było tylko systematycznie wykreślać punkty z listy.

 

  *          Plaża – miejsce ślubu, początek lub środek maja(do ustalenia, ale raczej środek)
  *          Zaproszenia – Cas projektuje, Sara rozsyła, potrzebna lista
  *          10 kwietnia – przymiarka sukni ślubnej, zadzwonić do mamy
  *          Przyjęcie – obojętnie, tanio, ale nie za tanio, wynająć salę
  *          Załatwić urzędasa/księdza
  *          Jedzenie – alergie: truskawki, owoce morza, laktoza
  *          Tort – Cas i ja wybieramy, dowolność dozwolona, ~~żadnych penisów~~ , konsultacja z cukiernikiem 12 kwietnia
  *          Próbny makijaż i fryzura – 23 kwietnia, 3 maja – wraz z sukienką, maj – ślub
  *          Jedzenie 2 - polędwiczki jakieś tam, trawa dla Sama, słodkości dla Sary, zamówić catering jak najszybciej
  *          Alkohol – Papa Blake wino/szampan, ja piwo/whisky
  *          Muzyka - ja[Cas] ustalam playlistę, pierwszy taniec to tajemnica btw. kocham cię, Dean <3 ~~przestań~~ ja ciebie też xoxoxo
  *          Wieczór kawalerski/panieński - ja[Dean] organizuję kawalerski, przyjaciółka Sary[i pewnie mama] - Mercedes - panieński




	2. Chapter 2

Castiel lubił swoją pracę w sklepie. Lubił kontakt z ludźmi(choć tych było niewiele na nocnej zmianie), rozmawianie z co bardziej gadatliwymi, czy po prostu wspieranie ich w ich własnej nocnej pracy, sprzedając im jakże potrzebną kawę czy energetyki. Wchodząc w interakcję z innymi ludźmi, w najszybszy możliwy sposób uczył się jak być człowiekiem. Wbrew pozorom czasami wciąż miał z tym problemy i czasem zaliczał jakąś wpadkę, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał już wtedy na kosmitę z innej planety tylko na zwykłego introwertyka, który nie bardzo wie jak sobie radzić. Zawsze była to jakaś miła odmiana, choć opinia innych osób nie bardzo go obchodziła. Jeśli mieli z nim jakiś problem, to nie była to jego sprawa. Gdyby miał się przejmować opinią obcych ludzi, nie wytrzymałby długo.

A opinie na jego temat bywały różne, a wszystko to przez jego wygląd. Castiel był bardzo dumny ze swoich tatuaży, które często było widać, gdy w ciepłym sklepie podwijał rękawy koszuli, by było nieco chłodniej. Niektórzy w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na rysunki na jego skórze, inni trochę się gapili, a jeszcze inni nie raz nie dwa wyrazili swoją dezaprobatę. Tak jakby miało to cokolwiek zmienić. Niebieskie pasemko włosów też rzucało się w oczy i było komentowane. Słyszał czasami, jak klienci mówili o tym, że ktoś tak wyglądający nie powinien tu pracować.

Z początku trochę się tym zmartwił, obawiał się, że w końcu go jednak wywalą, ale jego szefowa - Nora - była naprawdę w porządku i nie miała nic do jego wyglądu. Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył, bo nie chciał nic w nim zmieniać. Za bardzo go lubił, a poza tym, gdy był razem z Deanem, skutecznie odwracał uwagę od jego blizny. To był jeden z powodów, dla których zdecydował się na taką zmianę. Nie chciał, by tylko Deana wytykali palcami na ulicy. Nie chciał, by był w tym wszystkim sam. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym Deanowi, ale czuł, że partner się wszystkiego domyślił sam. Nie był głupi.

Castiel zwykle pracował sam, ale dwa dni temu Nora przyjęła do pracy młodą dziewczynę - studentkę. Eveline, bo tak miała na imię, była bardzo towarzyską dziewczyną. Mimo to jakoś dogadywała się ze zwykle milczącym Castielem. Swoim pojawieniem się Eveline wprowadziła nieco "normalności" do sklepu. W porównaniu ze swoim starszym współpracownikiem i nauczycielem, wyglądała jak przeciętny przechodzień zgarnięty z ulicy. Miała proste, długie do łopatek czarne włosy i ciemne, nieco skośne oczy, co musiało świadczyć o jej azjatyckich korzeniach. Zdecydowanie jednak była wyższa niż przeciętna Azjatka, była prawie tak wysoka, jak Castiel, a ten nie należał do niskich. Nie wyróżniała się innymi cechami wyglądu, nie miała tatuaży, nie farbowała włosów na nietypowe kolory ani nie posiadała kolczyków. Była po prostu zwyczajna, ale niezwykle sympatyczna i łatwo było ją polubić. On już ją lubił.

Na rozpoczęciu nocnej zmiany pierwszy pojawił się Castiel. Inny pracownik sklepu od razu z tego skorzystał i zmył się w ciągu dwóch minut, zostawiając byłego anioła z trzema klientami. Szybko ich obsłużył i zaczął przygotowywać sklep na noc. Lubił mieć porządek w miejscu pracy, tolerował bałagan tylko w kąciku do rysowania, który upchnął w sypialni swojej i Deana, zaraz pomiędzy łóżkiem a szafą ze wszystkimi ich ubraniami. Gdy nachodziła go wena, potrafił rysować tam w nocy, na co Dean narzekał, że nie daje mu spać choć zaledwie dziesięć minut później potrafił akompaniować rysującemu Castielowi swoim pochrapywaniem.

Eveline przyszła do pracy na pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zmiany. Ziewając weszła do sklepu, ściągając z głowy kaptur swojej bluzy. Minęła Castiela, który właśnie uzupełniał ziarna kawy w maszynie za ladą.

\- Co słychać, Cas? - zapytała z drugiego pomieszczenia, w którym właśnie się przebierała. Była to niewielka szatnia, w której mieściło się tylko kilka szafek na rzeczy pracowników i w której nie mogły przebywać na raz więcej niż dwie osoby. Zwyczajnie by się nie zmieściły.

\- W porządku - odparł. Nie mogło być lepiej. Od dwóch dni razem z Deanem załatwiali wszystkie formalności związane ze ślubem i szło im całkiem nieźle. Sam zadzwonił i razem z Sarą ustalili, że pobiorą się 23 maja. Był 5 kwietnia, nie było więc wiele czasu, ale Dean wierzył, że dadzą radę, muszą się tylko sprężyć. Zapisali już Sarę na przymiarkę sukni ślubnej w jednym z lepszych salonów. Zaprosili też na nią Mary i dwie przyjaciółki panny młodej. Tak jak zaplanowali, miało się to odbyć za pięć dni. W tym czasie chcieli załatwić wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy w tym zamówić księdza, zarezerwować salę na przyjęcie oraz załatwić catering. Z tym drugim mieli póki co mały problem, bo Dean nie potrafił znaleźć wolnego terminu w żadnym z lokali. Tak jakby całe Chicago uparło się świętować jednego dnia. W razie czego mieli jeszcze plan B zorganizowania przyjęcia w rodzinnym domu Sary.

Problemem nie było za to wynajęcie klubu na wieczór kawalerski Sama. Choć kusiło, by wybrać na ten cel klub ze striptizem, Dean zdecydował się nie być dupkiem i załatwił zwykły lokal. Zrobił to też z szacunku do Sary. Wątpił, że spodobałaby się jej wieść, że zabrał jej narzeczonego w miejsce pełne półnagich kobiet. Zresztą jaki był sens organizowania striptizów, gdy większość zaproszonych na wieczór facetów miała dziewczyny lub żony? Nie że to wykluczało dobrą zabawę, jeśli nie doszłoby do czegoś nieodpowiedniego, to wszystko byłoby okej, ale Dean nie chciał prowokować takich sytuacji. Ostatnie czego chciał, to oskarżenia, że to przez niego jakiś związek się rozpadł. Bez striptizerek też będą się dobrze bawić, piwo przecież nie było zabronione.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza noc będzie spokojna - stwierdziła Eveline dołączając do Castiela w sklepie.

\- Mówisz jakbyś miała do tej pory same złe noce.

\- Nie miałam i nie chcę, by to się zmieniło.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się - ostrzegł ją i z krzyżówką w rękach zasiadł za ladą, zarzucając na nią nogi. - Ludzie potrafią być naprawdę upierdliwi, zwłaszcza w nocy, gdy chcą spać, a zamiast tego pracują.

\- Jesteś tu tylko miesiąc, miałeś już styczność z upierdliwymi ludźmi?

\- Prawie każdej nocy.

Najgorsi zawsze byli pijaczkowie, który przychodzili kupić najtańsze piwo, roztaczając wokół siebie potworny smród. Bynajmniej ani ten smród ani pijaństwo nie były powodami, dla których Castiel ich nie lubił, bo zdarzały się też miłe pijaczyny, które całe w skowronkach gawędziły podczas kupowania, nie wypowiadając ani jednego złego słowa. Ich przeciwieństwem byli pijani awanturnicy, którzy najchętniej świsnęliby z półki czy lodówki wszystkie alkohole, a gdy zwracało się im uwagę, by się tak nie kręcili i nie próbowali czegoś chować do kieszeni, zaczynali kląć jakby byli tylko o krok od bitki. Pewnie do takich by dochodziło, ale Castiel skutecznie im zapobiegał samym swoim wyglądem. Nawet po pijaku nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by atakować wysokiego, wytatuowanego faceta, który samą swoja aurą dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wolno z nim zadzierać. Może nie był już aniołem, ale nie stracił nic z tego, co wywoływało strach u jego dawnych wrogów. Skoro działało na demony, to tym bardziej działało na zwykłych ludzi.

\- Myślisz, że dzisiaj też przyjdzie ktoś upierdliwy? - spytała Eveline. Ponieważ on zajmował się krzyżówkami, to jej przypadło zadanie dołożenia na półki brakującego towaru. W nocy czekała ich jeszcze dostawa, więc trzeba było zrobić nieco miejsca w magazynie i chłodni.

\- Dwa dni spokoju to aż za dużo.

Na ich szczęście pierwsi czterej klienci byli bardzo mili i nie należeli do tych kłopotliwych. Jakiś biznesmen kupił sobie energetyka, zaraz po nim do sklepu weszła starsza kobieta i opuściła go z paczką papierosów. Trzeci był młody chłopak, nastolatek jeszcze. Podszedł do lady z piwem w ręku, a ze stojaka obok wziął czekoladowy batonik. Castiel zerknął na dzieciaka tylko raz i od razu zauważył, że jest niepełnoletni. To jedno nieprzychylne spojrzenie wzmocnione zmrużeniem oczu wystarczyło, by nastolatek odniósł piwo na miejsce i zamiast tego wrócił z sokiem pomarańczowym. Ostatnim klientem był facet mniej więcej w wieku Deana i z podobnym gustem do niego. Kupił mięso na hamburgery, skrzynkę piwa, jakieś zbereźne pisemko i prezerwatywę. Był też nieco nieprzyzwoity, gdy Eveline przyjmowała od niego pieniądze, ciągle rzucał jakimiś aluzjami, ale dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi, więc Castiel zdecydował się nie wtrącać i dalej zajmował się swoją krzyżówką. Wolałby zamiast tego rysować, ale nie potrafiłby się skupić musząc co jakiś czas zajmować się klientami.

Po wyjściu deanopodobnego faceta, w sklepie zrobiło się spokojnie. Za oknem na ulicy przejeżdżały okazjonalnie samochody, czy przechodził jakiś człowiek, a z radia stojącego pod ladą wydobywała się jakaś cicha i spokojna melodia. Castiel wsłuchiwał się w nią przez chwilę i stwierdził, że nadałaby się do jego playlisty na imprezę Sama i Sary. Jeszcze nie zabrał się za jej tworzenie, ale miał już kilka piosenek, których chciałby użyć. Może zajmie się tym w ten weekend? Później czekała ich wizyta u cukiernika, więc mogą nie mieć czasu. Trzeba też kupić prezent ślubny, ale to dopiero, gdy wróci Gadreel. Chciał koniecznie wybrać się na te zakupy z bratem, ale polowanie się przedłużało. Kto by pomyślał, że ubicie syreny może być takie kłopotliwe, nawet gdy ma się u boku anioła z nieograniczoną mocą?

Spokój w sklepie zakłócił silnik samochodu zatrzymującego się na ulicy, a potem dzwonek zawieszony nad drzwiami, który obwieszczał przybycie nowego klienta. Castiel nawet nie przestał rozwiązywać krzyżówki, ale Eveline od razu zaczęła śledzić wzrokiem faceta, który właśnie wszedł do środka i teraz kręcił się przy stojaku z gazetami.

\- Uważaj, Cas, przystojniak na dwunastej - szepnęła do niego.

Eveline wiedziała, że lubi facetów, bo już pierwszego dnia zapytała go, czy ma dziewczynę, a on opowiedział jej o Deanie. Była trochę rozczarowana, ale nie robiła żadnego problemu z tego powodu.

Castiel od niechcenia spojrzał na klienta, który przeglądał pismo o samochodach.

\- Hmm - mruknął i powrócił do krzyżówki.

\- Nie mów, że ci się nie podoba? - Nie odpowiedział jej. - Mógłbyś oderwać się na chwilę od tej krzyżówki i spojrzeć dłużej na tego faceta.

\- Nie mam ochoty.

Eveline prychnęła oburzona i samotnie obserwowała mężczyznę. Teraz stał przy pieczywie, ale w ręce trzymał gazetę zabraną ze stojaka. Po wzięciu kilku bułek przeszedł do lady biorąc jeszcze po drodze torebkę cukierków karmelowych.

\- To co zwykle - powiedział kładąc wszystko na ladę.

Eveline starała się nie patrzeć na mężczyznę, gdy naliczała jego zakupy, ale ciężko było się powstrzymać, był naprawdę przystojny i pięknie pachniał. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Castiel nie jest choć trochę zainteresowany.

\- Eveline, bądź tak miła i podaj paczkę Lucky Strike, i dużą kawę ze śmietanką.

Więc to dlatego nie zwracał na faceta uwagi. Nie pierwszy raz go widział.

Miała się już zabrać do roboty, kiedy głos mężczyzny ją powstrzymał.

\- Może sam ruszysz dupę? - zapytał spoglądając z podniesioną brwią na Castiela.

\- Jestem zajęty - odparł niewzruszony Castiel.

\- Widzę. Leniwy dupek.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o jej szczęście w unikaniu upierdliwych klientów. Teraz pozostało jej już tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie gorzej.

Było. A to wszystko z winy samego Castiela.

\- Palant - mruknął pod nosem, ale nie na tyle cicho, by mężczyzna nie usłyszał.

Eveline zamarła na jedną lub dwie sekundy. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, by Castiel się tak odzywał, choć znała go tylko dwa dni, więc to mogło być tego powodem.

\- Cas! - krzyknęła oburzona, gdy doszła do siebie. Obrażanie klienta było niedopuszczalne, nie mogła mu na to pozwolić.

Ale Castiel nie zwracał na nią uwagi, zbyt zajęty swoją krzyżówką.

\- Jeśli tak ci zależy na papierosach i kawie, sam je sobie weź - powiedział klientowi.

\- Tak zrobię.

Mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł za ladę, co było kategorycznie zabronione. Eveline była jednak w zbyt wielkim stuporze, by go powstrzymać, więc tylko się przyglądała, jak klient robi sobie kawę nucąc pod nosem, zdaje się Metallikę. W międzyczasie wziął też paczkę papierosów, którą wyciągnął spod lady obok nóg Castiela - musiał się przy tym nad nim wyciągnąć, by dosięgnąć - i od razu wsadził jednego fajka za ucho.

\- Przy okazji możesz mi powiedzieć kto był drugim gitarzystą Iron Maiden w 87 - odezwał się znowu Castiel.

\- Adrian Smith - odparł mężczyzna i ugryzł kęs swojej bułki, którą wziął z lady.

Kawa była wkrótce gotowa i klient zabrał ją oraz pozostałe rzeczy do plastikowej siatki.

\- Zostawiam forsę przy ekspresie - powiedział rzucając kilka banknotów na szafkę.

\- Uhu - mruknął Castiel.

Kilka sekund później mężczyzny już nie było, a szok i zaskoczenie minęły u Eveline.

\- Cas, co to było?! - Znów krzyczała, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. To co się właśnie stało łamało wszelkie zasady obowiązujące w sklepie. Po czymś takim Nora mogła Castiela zwolnić i miałaby do tego powody, zarejestrowane dodatkowo przez kamery.

\- Rozmowa - odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Nie możesz tak mówić do klientów.

\- Do tego mogę. Sypiam z nim, więc mam prawo.

Potrzebowała chwili, by zrozumieć, co właśnie jej powiedział.

\- To jest ten twój chłopak? - wydukała w końcu, wpatrzona w niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Tak. Wpadnie później jeszcze około pierwszej, żeby zjeść coś ciepłego. - Castiel odłożył na chwilę krzyżówkę i zajrzał pod ladę, spod której wyciągnął siatkę z jakimś naczyniem w środku. Wyjął je ze środka i postawił przed Eveline, która przez przezroczystą pokrywkę mogła dostrzec, że w środku jest jakieś mięso. - Odgrzeje je sobie w mikrofalówce i zje w samochodzie - wyjaśnił jej. - Zawsze tak robi.

\- Wczoraj go tu nawet nie było!- zauważyła. - Ani przedwczoraj.

\- Miał inny kurs, nie po drodze mu było.

Po schowaniu na powrót jedzenia pod ladę, Castiel powrócił do rozwiązywania krzyżówki. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą robić, Eveline poszła czyścić podłogę w szatni i toalecie. Musiała się czymś zająć, bo w przeciwnym razie czuła, że zaraz zwariuje. To była zbyt dziwna sytuacja jak na jedną noc.

Tak jak powiedział Castiel, jego chłopak wrócił kilka godzin później do sklepu. Tym razem wymiana zdań pomiędzy nimi przebiegła spokojniej. Dean - o ile dobrze pamiętała jego imię - pochylił się nad ladą i pocałował Castiela na powitanie. Następnie obaj żartując usiedli obok siebie, podczas gdy w mikrofalówce odgrzewało się ich jedzenie. Eveline obserwowała ich ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie sklepu. Specjalnie tam odeszła, by dać im trochę prywatności, ale i tak patrzyła pomiędzy regałami, co ta dwójka robi. Nie widziała ich ciał całych, bo siedzieli za ladą, ale na podstawie ustawienia krzeseł mogła z łatwością wywnioskować, że siedzą naprawdę blisko siebie. Gdyby teraz tam zajrzała pewnie zobaczyłaby, jak nawzajem trzymają dłonie na swoich kolanach.

Wcześniej nie mogła mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, bo nie chciała być niegrzeczna, gdy miała Deana, przed sobą, ale teraz wykorzystywała to, że on nie mógł jej zobaczyć i dokładnie obejrzała jego twarz. Miał na niej jakieś dziwne, ciemne ślady, po części zasłonięte krótką, rudawą brodą. Blizny? Cokolwiek to było, ewidentnie to próbował zasłaniać zarostem. Castielowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo patrzył na Deana jakby był całym jego światem. Była ciekawa, jak jest ich historia, jakie wydarzenia sprawiły, że stali się tacy bliscy sobie nawzajem i zostali parą. Nie zamierzała jednak pytać, to nie była jej sprawa. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej też kiedyś uda się znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Castielowi Deana.

Po skończonym posiłku para rozstała się, by wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Castiel zrobił jeszcze swojemu chłopakowi kawy i ucałował go na pożegnanie, nim Dean wrócił do zaparkowanej przed sklepem żółtej taksówki. Eveline patrzyła, jak odjeżdża, a potem spojrzała na swojego współpracownika, który już zdążył zabrać się na powrót za rozwiązywanie krzyżówki.

 

Około południa następnego dnia, Castiela obudziła zażarta dyskusja odbywająca się na parterze ich małego domku. Dean z kimś się kłócił, był przy tym tak głośny, że aż wystraszył Jimmy'ego, który skrył się do chatki w swojej klatce. Trudno było stwierdzić, czego dotyczy kłótnia, Dean może i był głośny, a więc i dobrze słyszalny, ale gdy się denerwował, ciężko było go zrozumieć.

Z westchnieniem Castiel zwlókł się z łóżka i zszedł na dół zobaczyć o co chodzi. W połowie schodów wreszcie mógł zrozumieć, o co tyle hałasu.

\- Tysiąc i ani centa więcej - usłyszał Deana. Jego głos dochodził gdzieś z kuchni, więc tam się skierował.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał zaspanym głosem. Potrzebował kawy.

Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę i momentalnie zamarł. Castiel w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ta rozmowa miała nie dotrzeć do jego uszu, ale gdy oczy byłego agenta powędrowały w dół, domyślił się, jaki był prawdziwy powód tego zacięcia się. Tak był ciekawy tego, co się dzieje, że zupełnie zapomniał założyć spodni.

\- Huh? - mruknął Dean, jakby ktoś właśnie przerwał jakieś zaklęcie, które na niego rzucono. - Tak, wciąż tu jestem - odchrząknął i odwrócił się plecami do Castiela, który wzruszył ramionami i poszedł sobie zrobić kawy.

\- Myślami jesteś już w sypialni - stwierdził były anioł.

\- Zamknij się - syknął Dean. - Nie, to nie do pana. Chociaż w sumie, do pana też. Do widzenia.

Dean rzucił telefon na stół i oparł się o niego ciężko.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś? - spytał Castiel powoli pijący swoją kawę. By nie rozpraszać dalej swojego partnera, przewiązał sobie wokół pasa fartuch.

\- Z właścicielem lokalu, który chciałem wynająć - odparł odwracając się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. - Palant żądał za kilka godzin fortunę, jakby chciał wynajmować pałac królowej Elżbiety.

\- Więc wciąż nie mamy gdzie robić imprezy?

\- Póki co. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zdążyć.

\- Uda - zapewnił i podszedł do Deana. Objął go pocieszająco ramieniem, a ten od razu się o niego oparł, przymykając oczy. - Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- To chore, że mamy już prawie wszystko tylko nie potrzebną salę. Wciąż musimy zadzwonić do księdza, ale pomyślałem, że może poproszę u udzielenie ślubu pastora Jima.

\- To stary znajomy, prawda?

\- Tak. To u niego zaczerpnąłem informacji o aniołach, gdy pierwszy raz cię poznałem.

Castiel pokiwał głową, pamiętając te wydarzenia.

\- Catering też już mamy - przypomniał mu.

\- Tylko na nic się on zda, jeśli nie będziemy mieli sali, a ekipa musi wszystko wiedzieć jak najszybciej. Kurwa, to mi przypomina, że musimy się jak najszybciej uwinąć z jadłospisem.

Było tyle do zrobienia, a oni byli w czarnej dupie. Jeszcze za cztery dni czekała ich wstępna przymiarka sukni ślubnej. Mieli ponad miesiąc na załatwienie wszystkiego, niby dużo, ale Dean zaczynał się martwić, że nie podołają i zawiodą Sama oraz Sarę.

\- Nie stresuj się tak - poradził mu Castiel całując go w czubek głowy. - Poradzimy sobie.

Słowa partnera podziałały na niego jak kojący balsam na oparzenia. Bez niego już dawno wpadłby w panikę albo zrezygnowany odpuścił, zbyt zmęczony tą całą organizacją, która nie trwała nawet tydzień. Byli beznadziejni, ale nie było mowy o poddawaniu się. To nie było w ich stylu.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - zapytał Dean i położył rękę na lędźwiach partnera, gdzie palcami dotknął niewielkiego supła, który trzymał fartuch wokół bioder Castiela.

\- Co?

\- Uspokajasz mnie w tak łatwy sposób? - Pociągnął za jeden z troków fartucha i poczuł, jak supeł się rozluźnia.

\- Może moje ciało wydziela valium. - Dean parsknął słysząc to. - Albo to może dlatego, że wiesz, że cię nie okłamuję?

\- Nawet ty tego nie możesz wiedzieć w tym momencie - zauważył i rozwiązał do końca supeł. Fartuch jednak nie spadł, w miejscu trzymała go teraz tylko jego głowa, którą opierał o brzuch Castiela.

\- No cóż, serce nie jest najlepszym doradcą.

Dean wreszcie odsunął się od partnera i pozwolił fartuchowi zsunąć się na podłogę. Castiel stał teraz przed nim całkiem nagi i wystarczyło tylko znaleźć się nieco niżej, by dosięgnąć jego męskości. Z rozczarowaniem jednak odkrył, że były anioł nie jest ani trochę podniecony.

\- Pff - prychnął zły i rozczarowany.

\- Nie dąsaj się, będziemy mieli na to czas później - obiecał. - Jadłeś już śniadanie?

\- Tak, bo muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Skoro nie udało się przez telefon, może uda się osobiście. Jestem umówiony na spotkania z kilkoma właścicielami lokali.

\- I ty chciałeś się jeszcze zabawić?

\- Hej, rzadko kiedy wytrzymujesz długo, gdy w grę wchodzą moje usta.

Castiel zaczerwienił się, co wcześniej, gdy jeszcze był aniołem, nie zdarzało się często. Teraz Dean mógł się cieszyć tym widokiem niemal codziennie i robił wszystko co mógł, by spiekł raka, nawet jeśli mało co można było zobaczyć z powodu niemal czarnego zarostu na twarzy partnera.

\- Dupek.

Dean zaśmiał się i wstał, przyciągając partnera do pocałunku, nie pozostawiając pomiędzy ich ciałami żadnej wolnej przestrzeni. Castiel jęknął głośno, zapewne dlatego, że szorstki materiał koszuli Deana otarł się o jego klatkę piersiową, wywołując nieproszone w tej chwili reakcje w dolnych partiach ciała.

\- Chyba jednak jesteś zainteresowany.

Castiel pocałował Deana ostatni raz, nim odsunął się od niego jak najdalej.

\- Później. Idź załatw ten lokal.

\- A co ty będziesz robił?

\- Muszę zaprojektować zaproszenia. Sara niedługo dostarczy listę gości, trzeba je przecież jak najszybciej rozesłać.

\- Prawda. - Dean popatrzył jeszcze z utęsknieniem na męskość Castiela nim w końcu zabrał telefon ze stołu i wyszedł z kuchni. - Pewnie wrócę na obiad, może wcześniej. Nie ubieraj się do tego czasu.

\- Nie ubiorę - obiecał.

Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili było już słychać uruchamiany silnik Impali, która odjechała z donośnym warkotem. Castiel został sam, wykorzystał więc ten moment, by się umyć i nieco przystrzyc brodę. Robiła się za długo. Po wszystkim zszedł z powrotem na dół, nadal nagi, i zrobił sobie śniadanie. Dopiero gdy je zjadł zabrał się do pracy nad zaproszeniami. Oczywiście nie zamierzał wszystkiego robić sam. Zaproszenia zostaną wydrukowane w profesjonalnej drukarni, mimo wszystko nie posiadał odpowiedniego sprzętu, by je zrobić bez niczyjej pomocy. Jego zadaniem było tylko zaprojektować wzór i wykaligrafować niektóre zdania. Resztę Sara i Sam wypełnią osobiście.

Wrócił się do sypialni, gdzie ze swojego biurka wziął niewielki brulion i zniósł go do kuchni wraz z zestawem ołówków. Dean sprawił mu go z okazji ich trzeciej rocznicy bycia razem, gdy tylko zorientował się, że rysowanie może stać się jego pasją.

Zaproszenia na ślub nie należały do skomplikowanych, a mimo to miał niemały problem z określeniem, co ma się na nich znajdować. Potrafił rysować wszystko, ale co byłoby najlepsze w tym przypadku? Najprościej byłoby po prostu narysować jakieś kwiaty albo wzroki, postawić na prostotę. Sam i Sara zasługiwali jednak na coś więcej, na coś bardziej pomysłowego. Castiel głowił się i głowił, co chwilę rysując coś, by po chwili zmazać to gumką i rysować nowy projekt. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiego problemu przy rysowaniu, nawet gdy tworzył swoje tatuaże.

Gdy wreszcie coś zaczęło się układać, a każda kolejna linia nie zapowiadała największego bohomaza w dziejach, praca Castiela została przerwana przez dzwoniący telefon. Rozproszony przerwał rysowanie i poszedł odebrać, przeklinając tego, kto mu przeszkodził.

\- Halo - powiedział w dość niemiłym tonie, nie ukrywając swojej irytacji.

\- Cześć, Cas. Nie obudziłam?

Cholera, to była Mary. Castiel szybko cofnął w myślach to, co jeszcze chwilę wcześniej powiedział na jej temat - oczywiście nie będąc świadom tego, że to ona.

\- Nie, nie, nie śpię już od jakiejś godziny - odparł zerkając na zegarek.

\- Sara do mnie dzwoniła, poprosiła żebym pomogła w wyborze sukni ślubnej.

\- To świetnie. Przyjedziesz? A może Dean albo ja mamy po ciebie przyjechać?

\- Nie trzeba, John mnie podwiezie, ma jakiś interes do załatwienia w Chicago, inaczej sama bym przyjechała. Przymiarka jest dziesiątego kwietnia, prawda?

\- Tak, rano o... - Musiał zajrzeć w kalendarz, by sobie przypomnieć. - O jedenastej rano.

\- Zadzwoniłam do ciebie i Deana, by zapytać, czy mogę podjechać do was i wtedy razem pojedziemy do salonu - wyjaśniła Mary. - Oczywiście jeśli przeszkadzam, mogę pojechać na miejsce bezpośrednio.

\- Daj spokój, jesteś u nas zawsze mile widziana - zapewnił ją z uśmiechem. - Dean i ja pewnie będziemy spali, bo będziemy po pracy, ale ponieważ masz klucz, to po prostu wejdź i się rozgość. Nie obraziłbym się też, gdybyś zrobiła na śniadanie swoje świetne gofry.

Mary roześmiała się.

\- Przywiozę gofrownicę - obiecała. - No to do zobaczenia za cztery dni, Cas. Ucałuj ode mnie Deana, dobrze?

\- Ucałuję. Pa, Mary.

\- Pa, Castiel.

Castiel powrócił do stołu, by dokończyć projekt zaproszeń, ale nie popracował długo. Zaledwie dziesięć minut później usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, a gdy podniósł wzrok znad rysunku, zobaczył Gadreela stojącego po drugiej stronie kuchni.

\- Witaj, Gadreel.

\- Witaj, bracie. - Gadreel przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko. - Dlaczego nie masz na sobie żadnych ubrań?

\- Przeszkadza ci to?

Nie powinno, jako anioł Gadreel widział już niejedno nagie ciało i nie przywiązywał do tego wielkiej wagi. Gdyby mógł, pewnie sam chodziłby nago, w końcu w swojej prawdziwej postaci nawet nie miał ciała.

\- Ani trochę - odpowiedział i przysiadł się do stołu, gdzie zauważył rysunki. - Co robisz?

\- Zaproszenia na ślub.

\- Ah, ślub.

Castiel od razu zauważył, że brat jest dziwnie spięty.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Tylko...

\- Tylko co?

Wiedział, że brat niechętnie dzieli się uczuciami i najchętniej trzymałby je tylko dla siebie. Pod tym względem był gorszy od Deana. Na szczęście wszyscy próbowali go nauczyć, że zatrzymywanie w sobie emocji nie skończy się dobrze dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Anioł czy nie, depresja mogła dopaść także jego.

\- Nie wiem, co im dać jako prezent. Chcę im coś dać, to moi przyjaciele, ale kompletnie się nie znam na ludzkich zwyczajach ślubnych. Ominęło mnie tak wiele, gdy byłem w zamknięciu.

Castiel odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dowiedział się, że problem Gadreela to nic poważnego. Oczywiście dla niego to był wielki problem, ale nie było to nic, czego nie dało się szybko rozwiązać.

\- Masz dzisiaj szczęście. Sam też muszę kupić im prezent, więc możemy pójść na zakupy razem. Nawet chciałem to zrobić.

\- Damy im wspólny prezent?

\- Nie, to już planuję z Deanem. Ale pomogę ci wybrać.

Gadreel westchnął i opuścił głowę. Zaczął się przyglądać swoim dłoniom, które niespokojnie spoczywały na blacie. Castiel popchnął w jego stronę jego ołówek, by mógł je czymś zająć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie złamie.

\- Nie wiem czy twoja obecność wiele mi pomoże - przyznał anioł. - To nie zmieni faktu, że nie znam się na prezentach, zwłaszcza ślubnych.

\- Po prostu pomyśl, co chcieliby dostać - poradził bratu.

\- Myślę o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Co niby można kupić komuś, kto ma już wszystko? Sam i Sara mają dom, samochody, zwierzęta, mają też dziecko. Nawet gdyby dziecka nie mieli i tak nie wiedziałbym, gdzie takie dziecko kupić.

Castiel z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Nie chciał urazić Gadreela śmiejąc się z niego.

\- Dzieci się nie kupuje, bracie.

Gadreel zmrużył oczy, jakby właśnie rozważał, czy może jednak nie spróbować. Ostatecznie jednak pokręcił głową i najwyraźniej zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

\- Będę potrzebował sporo twojej pomocy - stwierdził patrząc Castielowi w oczy.

\- Co powiesz na jutro po południu? Dzisiaj już nie chce mi się ubierać, zresztą obiecałem Deanowi, że będę na niego czekał nago.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To już nie jest twój interes.

Castiel powrócił do projektowania zaproszeń, jednym uchem nasłuchując trzepotu skrzydeł, który obwieściłby zniknięcie Gadreela. Gdy ten jednak nie nadszedł, uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że brat ani na milimetr się nie ruszył, za to był przez niego uważnie obserwowany.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - spytał.

\- Skłamałem.

\- Na jaki temat?

\- Nie wszystko w porządku ze ślubem - wyjaśnił nerwowo, nie zerwał jednak kontaktu wzrokowego. - Jedna rzecz mnie martwi.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Był zajęty, chciał jak najszybciej skończyć zaproszenia, zwłaszcza że wreszcie coś się z nimi ruszyło, ale dla brata zawsze miał czas. Szczególnie, gdy ten był w potrzebie. Nie wiedział, jaki jest problem, ale Gadreel wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego.

\- Czy to źle jeśli nie chcę, by ten ślub się odbył? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- To zależy. Są ku temu jakieś powody?

To było nieco dziwne, Gadreel był bliskim przyjacielem Sama i Sary, dlaczego nie chciał, by się pobrali?

\- Po prostu się martwię - wyznał, ale ewidentnie nie była to cała prawda.

\- Czym? - naciskał go Castiel. Zamierzał wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, tylko wtedy będzie mógł mu pomóc.

Gadreel speszył się i zaczął wiercić na krześle.

\- To głupie.

\- Jakikolwiek jest twój problem na pewno nie jest głupi - zapewnił go, by zachęcić go tym samym do kontynuowania.

\- Ja po prostu... - Gadreel przerwał na moment i spojrzał na Castiela przerażonym wzrokiem. - Musisz mi najpierw obiecać, że nie powiesz o tym nikomu, nawet Deanowi, a już zwłaszcza Samowi i Sarze.

\- Masz moje słowo.

\- Dobrze. - Anioł pokiwał głową i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Człowieczeństwo zaczęło mu się udzielać, coraz częściej wykonywał te drobne gesty, które były czymś charakterystycznym u ludzi. - Boję się, że gdy Sara i Sam się pobiorą, to o mnie zapomną.

Ah, więc o to chodzi, pomyślał Castiel i uśmiechnął się z sympatią. Gadreel tak się przywiązał do swoich przyjaciół, że ich ślub odbierał jako ich utratę. Co było oczywiście absurdalne, Sam i Sara nie zapomnieliby o nim z dnia na dzień i nie porzucili go jak niechcianego szczeniaczka. To jednak nie przeszkodziło mu się obawiać o swoją przyszłość, nawet jeśli nie miała prawa się ziścić. Taki już po prostu był Gadreel, bardzo niepewny siebie, zawsze miał wrażenie, że zaraz wszystko straci i znajdzie się na powrót w więzieniu. Z tego powodu rzadko przywiązywał się do wielu rzeczy, za bardzo się bał, że mu to odbiorą. To cud, że w ogóle zaprzyjaźnił się z Samem i Sarą aż w takim stopniu.

\- Wiesz, że tak się nie stanie? - zapytał brata.

\- Wiem. A przynajmniej tak sądzę.

\- Gadreel, ślub to ogromna zmiana w życiu ludzi - zaczął mu tłumaczyć spokojnie Castiel. - Ale taką samą zmianą jest dziecko, a chyba nie zapomnieli o tobie, gdy urodziła się Beth?

\- Nie - odparł cicho.

Castiel wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i wziął dłoń Gadreela w swoją. Miał nadzieję, że dotyk pomoże mu się uspokoić.

\- Jesteś niezwykle ważny dla Sary i Sama - mówił dalej. - Cokolwiek się zmieni w ich życiu, jestem pewien, że ty będziesz jedną z tych rzeczy, które nigdy się nie zmienią.

\- Tak sądzisz? - zapytał, a jego głos był tak pełen nadziei, że nawet gdyby to, co właśnie powiedział, nie było prawdą, Castiel nie miałby serce, by zaprzeczyć.

\- Oczywiście. - Castiel uścisnął dłoń brata i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Więc nie przejmuj się tylko ciesz się z Samem i Sarą. Gdyby zobaczyli, jak się martwisz, jeszcze odwołaliby ślub, a tego przecież nie chcemy.

Gadreel odwzajemnił zarówno uśmiech, jak i uścisk dłoni.

\- Nie - zgodził się.

Właśnie ten moment Dean wybrał na powrót do domu ze swojej wyprawy. Zwykle po wejściu do kuchni wołał, że już jest, ale tym razem tylko stanął osłupiały w progu, wpatrzony tępo w swojego nagiego chłopaka, który uśmiechał się do Gadreela i trzymał go za rękę. Czyżby przypadkowo trafił do jakiegoś dziwnego sitcomu? Ale gdzie śmiech publiczności zwykle towarzyszący tego typu gagom?

Spróbował coś powiedzieć, kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta, ale żadne z pytań do Casa, które go aktualnie nurtowały, nie chciały opuścić jego gardła. Na przykład: czemu ty i Gadreel trzymacie się za ręce? Czemu to robicie, gdy jesteś nago? Dlaczego patrzycie się na mnie jakbym to ja był czymś dziwnym? I dlaczego pokazujesz bratu swoje klejnoty?! Nie masz wstydu, Cas?! Czy ja chodzę po domu Sama kręcąc fajfusem? Nie! Na litość boską, Cas, pierwsza zasada brzmi: nie paraduj z gołymi jajami przed członkami rodziny!

\- Wiecie co, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć - wydukał w końcu i poszedł na górę.

Gadreel spojrzał na swojego brata pytająco, ale Castiel tylko wzruszył ramionami i wstał od stołu.

\- Wpadnij jutro na te zakupy. Ja idę pogadać z Deanem, chyba jest w szoku - westchnął i poszedł za ukochanym na górę, nie czekając aż Gadreel wyjdzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A już w następnym rozdziale: Castiel i Gadreel na zakupach. Wyobraźcie sobie sobie robiącego zakupy Castiela z 8x22 pomnożonego razy 2. Tak się skończą zakupy tej dwójki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam za tak długi przestój, ale z reguły piszę w nocy, gdy mam największą wenę, a pierwsza zmiana w robocie nie bardzo mi na to pozwalała. W dodatku wszelkie wolne dni wykorzystywałam, by w końcu się wyspać :P

Warkot Impali rozniósł się echem po podziemnym parkingu, na który właśnie wjechał Castiel. Na siedzeniu obok siedział Gadreel, sztywny jakby połknął kij od szczotki. Nie było to spowodowane samą jazdą, był do nich zbyt przyzwyczajony. Przyczyną jego spięcia był fakt, że razem z bratem właśnie jechali na zakupy. Był 7 kwietnia, dni do ślubu ubywało i czas najwyższy było kupić prezent. Ponieważ Dean spędzał trochę czasu z Samem, Castiel mógł wziąć Impalę na przejażdżkę, by dowieść siebie i Gadreela na miejsce. Nie chciał w tym celu używać anielskich skrzydeł brata, prowadzenie samochodu mu się spodobało.

\- Jak to jest? - zapytał nagle Gadreel.

\- Co jak jest? - dopytywał Castiel, który szukał właśnie miejsca do zaparkowania.

\- Prowadzić samochód?

\- Ciekawie.

Gadreel nie był usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią.

\- Masz w ogóle pozwolenie?

\- Nie - odparł beztrosko, zatrzymując Impalę na wolnym miejscu parkingowym.

\- To chyba nielegalne - zauważył anioł i odpiął pasy, gdy Castiel zrobił to samo. Nie potrzebował takiej ochrony w czasie jazdy, ale ponoć bardziej tu chodziło o ewentualne bezpieczeństwo samego samochodu. Dean nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Gadreel wypadł mu przez przednią szybę niczym pocisk i roztrzaskał ją na małe kawałeczki.

\- Nie miałem za bardzo czasu, by zdobyć oficjalne pozwolenie. Dean mnie tylko nauczył.

\- Musi być ci ciężko nie móc latać.

\- Czasami - przyznał, ale w jego głosie nie było smutku. - Jazda samochodem jednak też ma swoje zalety.

\- Na przykład?

\- Możesz słuchać muzyki w czasie podróży.

Rodzeństwo wysiadło z Impali i skierowało się w stronę windy, która dowiozła ich do centrum handlowego. Ponieważ była sobota, w dodatku pogoda dopisywała, ludzi było pełno niemal w każdym sklepie i na każdym kroku. Gadreel momentalnie zrobił się spięty i mimowolnie przysunął się bliżej Castiela. Nie miał powodów, by się bać. Każdy z tych ludzi nie miałby z nim szans w bezpośredniej walce, wystarczyłby tylko rzut okiem na jego prawdziwą formę, by spopielić całe centrum handlowe. Trauma z pobytu w więzieniu była jednak zbyt silna i podejrzliwie spoglądał na każdego z wyjątkiem dzieci. Bez względu na to, jak na nie patrzył, nie potrafił w nich dostrzec żadnego zagrożenia. Chciałby, by kiedyś i z dorosłymi nie miał takich problemów.

Castiel zauważył u brata zmianę niemal od razu i nie pozostał wobec niej obojętny. Złapał Gadreel za rękę i położył ją sobie na ramieniu.

\- Trzymaj i nie puszczaj - polecił mu z podnoszącym na duchu uśmiechem. - Jeśli się zgubisz, to po prostu przenieś się do Impali. Ałć, nie tak mocno.

\- Przepraszam - bąknął pod nosem i rozluźnił palce na ramieniu Castiela. - Czy ludzie nie będą się na nas dziwnie patrzeć?

\- Czy wyglądają, jakby obchodziło ich otoczenie?

Gadreel rozejrzał się i zauważył, że brat ma racje. Ludzie byli całkowicie pochłonięci swoimi sprawami, chodzili od sklepu do sklepu albo przesiadywali na ławkach czy pod ścianą, zajęci swoim własnym towarzystwem. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jednego wytatuowanego faceta i wielkiego byka, który trzymał się go niczym małe dziecko matczynej spódnicy.

\- Więc gdzie idziemy? - zapytał zmieniając temat.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro nie masz pomysłu na prezent, to pochodzimy po sklepach aż coś znajdziesz - zaproponował Castiel i zrobił krok do przodu, dając Gadreelowi czas na zareagowanie. Gdy anioł zrobił to samo, obaj ruszyli powoli pomiędzy ludzi.

\- A co z twoim prezentem?

\- Ja już wiem, co dam.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć - przyznał, przywierając nieco do Castiela, by uniknąć kontaktu z jakimś mężczyzną. - Nawet nie wiem, co się daje na ślubie.

\- Z reguły powinno to być coś praktycznego. Coś, co się im przyda w domu, w nowym wspólnym życiu.

\- Ale Sara i Sam już mają wspólne życie - zauważył.

\- To rzeczywiście utrudnia sprawę. Ale jest jedna rzecz, której Sam i Sara nie mają, a na pewno się przyda.

Gdyby Gadreel miał dłuższe uszy, na pewno by nimi teraz zastrzygł.

\- Co to takiego?

Castiel obrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Gofrownica - odparł i jak na zawołanie stanęli przed sklepem ze sprzętem domowym i elektronicznym.

\- Gofrownica? - powtórzył Gadreel.

\- Taa, Sam i Sara lubią gofry, a gofrownicy nie mają.

\- Wobec tego może...

\- Zapomnij, Dean i ja ją kupujemy. - Castiel poczuł się jak dupek rozwiewając nadzieję Gadreela w ten sposób. Mógł w ogóle nie wspominać o tej gofrownicy, bo teraz anioł wyglądał jak kopnięty przez pana psiak. - Znajdziemy coś.

Jego próby pocieszenia na nic się zdały, Gadreel dalej patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi, pełnymi smutku ślepiami. Castiel nie był pewny, czy robił to mimowolnie, czy z premedytacją, by skłonić go zmiany zdania. Niezależnie jednak od powodu, nie mógł odpuścić, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał. Gofrownica była pomysłem Deana, bardzo chciał ją bratu sprawić jako dodatek do własnego prezentu. Gdyby to od niego zależało, Castiel oddałby tę cholerną gofrownicę Gadreelowi. Biedak nie miał żadnego prezentu, a oni już dwa, nie potrzebowali trzeciego, wspólnego.

\- Jeśli nie gofrownicę, to co mam kupić? - zapytał w końcu zrezygnowany Gadreel. W sklepie ze sprzętem domowym było mniej ludzi, więc mógł zabrać rękę z ramienia brata. - Czy ja w ogóle mam dość pieniędzy?

W kieszeni kurtki Gadreel wyjął parę wymiętych, stu-dolarowych banknotów, którym przyjrzał się jakby miały w swym posiadaniu odpowiedź na najbardziej dręczące go pytanie.

\- Zeke, słuchaj. - Castiel wziął od brata pieniądze i wsadził mu je z powrotem do kieszeni. - Nawet jeśli nic nie dasz, nic się nie stanie.

\- To nie wypada. I nie chcę nic nie dawać. Sam i Sara to moi przyjaciele, zasługują na prezent ode mnie.

Castiel doskonale go rozumiał, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że mieli ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Na szczęście ślub nie miał się odbyć jutro, a dopiero za nieco ponad miesiąc, Gadreel miał więc sporo czasu, by rozejrzeć się choćby i po wszystkich sklepach świata. Mógł się założyć, że Sam i Sara ucieszyliby się nawet z prostej laurki wykonanej przez Gadreela własnoręcznie, ale jeśli ten chciał szukać innego prezentu, to Castiel zamierzał mu w tym pomóc jak najlepiej potrafił.

Tylko najpierw kupi tę gofrownicę. Dean zażądał konkretnego modelu, ze spodem i pokrywą uniemożliwiającą przyleganiu do niej ciasta, czy coś w tym stylu. Bez pomocy fachowca się nie obejdzie.

Podczas gdy on dyskutował z jednym z pracowników sklepu, Gadreel zawędrował w jego bardziej odległą część i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się różnym sprzętom elektronicznym. Nie było to dla niego nic nowego, w domu Sama i Sary było wiele nowoczesnych urządzeń, sam telewizor miał prawdopodobnie więcej funkcji niż jego własna komórka, z której w ogóle nie korzystał, ale trzymał ją przy sobie, by lepiej udawać człowieka. To wszystko go fascynowało. Aniołom nie potrzebne były tak trywialne rzeczy jak komórki, mogli się ze sobą porozumiewać telepatycznie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ludzie wymyślą sposób do komunikacji na odległość, zwłaszcza w tak krótkim czasie. Gdy widział ich po raz ostatni, dopiero uczyli się osadniczego trybu życia, a teraz byli panami całej planety. A to wszystko dzięki niezwykłym umysłom, które wymyśliły coś takiego jak telefon komórkowy. W takich momentach, gdy przypominał sobie o niezwykłości ludzkiego gatunku, nie żałował, że tak ich pokochał. Nawet wpuszczenie Lucyfera do Edenu miało w tym wszystkim swoje plusy. Bez niego ludzie nie poznaliby cudu odkrywania. W Ogrodzie było im zbyt wygodnie, by cokolwiek zmieniać, dopiero po odejściu stamtąd za sprawą poznania grzechu, musieli się nauczyć przystosowywać.

Jeszcze pół roku temu nigdy nie poważyłby się na stwierdzenie, że zdrada Lucyfera przyniosła coś dobrego. Oczywiście to wciąż był karygodny czyn, ale bez tego ludzie nie byliby tacy, jacy są teraz - ze wszystkimi swoimi zaletami i wadami. Już w Edenie go fascynowali, ale teraz... Teraz ich kochał i czasami zazdrościł Castielowi, że stał się jednym z nich.

\- Zeke, co robisz? - zapytał go brat. Skończył już rozmawiać i kupił to, po co tu przyszedł. Pod pachą trzymał niewielki karton, w którym zapewne była gofrownica.

\- Oglądam... - Przyjrzał się urządzenie, które musiał złapać, gdy się zamyślił. Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widział, choć nie wyglądało jakoś szczególnie dziwnie, przypominało kryształową kulę jakiejś wróżbitki tylko miało wtyczkę. - Coś.

\- Oh, to jedna z fajniejszych rzeczy - wyjaśnił Castiel. Zabrał mu kulę, a potem przeniósł ją do stanowiska, gdzie można było sprawdzić poprawność działania sprzętu. - Patrz i podziwiaj.

Gadreel przyglądał się, jak brat podłącza kulę do gniazdka. Nic się nie stało, co nieco go rozczarowało. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kula nie jest zepsuta, ale wtedy Castiel włączył jakiś niewidoczny dotychczas przełącznik i wewnątrz okrągłego, szklanego klosza pojawiły się fioletowe i niebieskie wyładowania.

\- Co to jest?

\- Kula plazmowa.

\- Czy plazma nie jest niebezpieczna dla ludzi? - zmartwił się.

\- A czy ludzie kiedykolwiek się tym przejmują?

Nie, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale Castiel już tę odpowiedź znał, więc nie było po co. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że ludzie uwielbiają niebezpieczeństwo i śmieją się mu w twarz. Ktoś kto celowo wystawia całe ciało na działanie promieni słonecznych, nie może się bać jakiejś tam plazmy, zwłaszcza zamkniętej w szklanej bańce.

\- Jaki cel ma to urządzenie? - spytał obserwując z zaciekawieniem, jak Castiel zbliża palec do powierzchni kuli. Kilka wyładowań połączyło się w jedno i lgnęło teraz do dłoni mężczyzny jak ćma do ognia.

\- Dekoracyjne. Ludzie lubią pioruny.

Lubią je tak bardzo, że nawet próbują je kontrolować. Widział raz o tym program w telewizji.

Zaintrygowany kulą postanowił zrobić to samo, co brat i zbliżył do niej dłoń, oczekując tego samego efektu. Szklany klosz pękł, gdy tylko go dotknął, rozsypując na wszystkie strony miliony ostrych i pędzących z zawrotną prędkością kawałeczków. W ostatniej chwili osłonił Castiela skrzydłem, nim któryś z odłamków zdążył mu zrobić poważną krzywdę. Na szczęście innych ludzi nie było w pobliżu, ale w razie czego był gotowy leczyć każdego.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, jak reaguje plazma na nasze ciała - odezwał się Castiel. Był skulony, zakrywał twarz rękoma, ale powoli ją odsłaniał, upewniając się wcześniej, że jest już bezpiecznie.

Faktycznie umknęło mu to z pamięci. Anielska łaska jako silniejsze źródło energii, niewyczerpanej w dodatku, mogła czasami wywołać takiego małego kalibru reakcję wybuchową. Niewielką, ale w połączeniu z takimi odłamkami mogącą spowodować wiele szkód. Łaska i plazma były dla siebie niczym woda dla potasu, choć nie zawsze kończyło się eksplozją. Dzisiaj miał pecha, za słabo kontrolował swoją łaskę, ale na co dzień raczej nie musiał tego robić tak dokładnie, bo na co dzień nie miał bliskiego kontaktu z plazmą.

Rozbijające się szkło oczywiście nie uszło uwadze pracowników sklepu. Jeden z nich podszedł szybko obejrzeć całe zamieszani.

\- Co tu się stało? - zapytał wściekły. W ogóle nie przejął się, że pęknięte szkło mogło zrobić klientom krzywdę.

\- Drobny wypadek - wyjaśnił spokojnie Castiel, starając się załagodzić sytuację.

\- Zepsuliście, to musicie zapłacić.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się od razu i sięgnął po portfel. W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał jednak płacić. Używając znajomości działania czytania w myślach przez anioły, wysłał Gadreelowi wiadomość, której nie mógł zignorować. W jego głowie brzmiało to jak bicie dzwonu rozbrzmiewające echem w ogromnym kanionie, biedny anioł nie spodziewał się tak głośnego przekazu i wytrącony z równowagi zachwiał się nagle, nim po szybkim zebraniu się w sobie, wykonał plan brata.

Jednym ruchem nadgarstka Gadreel wymazał pamięć wszystkim pracownikom. Choć obaj nie lubili grzebać ludziom w mózgach, tym razem postanowili zrobić wyjątek. Następne były kamery umieszczone pod sufitem. Równie łatwo ich obraz został zakłócony, tak że nagranie sprzed chwili stało się niemożliwe do odczytu. Dla kogoś, kto to później obejrzy, będzie to wyglądało na zwykłe spięcie.

\- A teraz zabierz nas stąd - polecił bratu Castiel.

Gadreel złapał go za ramię i przeniósł na zewnątrz sklepu, prosto w tłum ludzi. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

\- To było niefortunne - stwierdził po tym, jak odsunęli się na bok, by nie zostać stratowanymi.

\- Taa - zgodził się z nim Castiel i westchnął. - Weźmiesz gofrownicę do Impali? Tu masz kluczyki.

Gadreel wziął obie rzeczy i nie przejmując się, że mogą być obserwowani, zniknął bratu z oczu, przenosząc się na parking zaraz obok Impali. Dalej stała na swoim miejscu i wyglądało na to, że nikt jej nie uszkodził. Najmniejsza rysa i Dean nie byłby zadowolony, a z niezadowolonym Deanem ciężko było przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Po schowaniu gofrownicy do bagażnika wrócił do brata, który znajdował się już w całkiem innym miejscu. Gadreel znalazł go przy jakiejś budce z lodami, gdzie od sprzedawczyni odbierał właśnie dwa rożki z gałkami lodów na wierzchu - jedną zieloną, a drugą brązową.

\- Co robimy teraz? - zapytał go, gdy podeszli do siebie.

\- Na początek zjedz loda. - Castiel z uśmiechem podał mu rożek z zieloną gałką, a sam z entuzjazmem wgryzł się w swojego loda, po chwili sycząc z bólu i łapiąc się za zęby.

\- Mam cię uleczyć?

\- Nie trzeba - odparł pospiesznie, nim brat zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. - Zapomniałem, że to boli.

Teraz Castiel już nie próbował gryźć, ale spokojnie lizał loda, brudząc się przy tym okropnie. Gadreel przyglądał mu się bez większego celu.

\- Lód ci się rozpuści.

Spojrzał w dół, gdzie w dłoni wciąż trzymał swój rożek. Zielone lody powoli zaczęły spływać w dół po wafelku. By nie dopuścić do pobrudzenia swojej ulubionej kurtki, którą i tak mógłby bez problemu wyczyścić, zabrał się za jedzenie. Nie przepadał za tym, nigdy nie czuł smaku, a na pewno nie tak silnie jak ludzie, ale zawsze jadł to, co mu dawali, choćby z samej grzeczności.

Nie chcąc rozgniewać brata, uśmiechnął się, by ukryć obojętność, i kontynuował jedzenie. Różnica w jego sposobie pomiędzy nimi na pewno była wielka, ale miał nadzieję, że jednak niezauważalna.

\- Nie smakuje ci, prawda? - zapytał Castiel, ale nie brzmiał jakby był zły.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o udawanie.

\- Trudno w ogóle nazwać to smakowaniem. Nie czuję praktycznie nic.

\- Rozumiem cię. Choć ja czułem nieco więcej jako anioł. Wręcz lubiłem jeść.

\- Zawsze byłeś inny. W pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu - dodał szybko, gdy zauważył uniesioną brew Castiela.

\- Kwestia podejścia.

Castiel szybko pochłonął swojego loda i dokończył tego Gadreela, któremu wyraźnie nie szło. Z wolnymi rękoma ruszyli do kolejnych sklepów, by szukać odpowiedniego prezentu ślubnego. Pierwszym przystankiem na ich drodze była księgarnia. Sam i Sara oboje lubili czytać i nawet jeśli po prezencie ślubnym oczekiwało się raczej czegoś innego niż zwykła książka, Gadreel zdecydował się spróbować. Jedyny problem był taki, że kompletnie nie znał się na współczesnej literaturze. Ani w ogóle na żadnej. Castiel był pod tym względem bardziej doświadczony, ale nie był ekspertem. To co czasami czytał na pewno było też znane państwu młodym.

\- W czym mogę panom pomóc? - zapytała pracownica księgarni, gdy tylko weszli do środka. Ponieważ Gadreel nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, Castiel wziął sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Szukamy prezentu - wyjaśnił kobiecie.

\- Doskonale trafiliście, mamy szeroki wybór książek różnych gatunków i po uczciwych cenach. Oferujemy także pakowanie, by były już gotowe do sprezentowania - zaoferowała. - Czy mają panowie jakieś konkretne życzenia?

\- Osoby którym dajemy książkę przeczytały już niejedną, więc musi to być coś wyjątkowego.

\- Proponuję zatem sekcję antyczną. Mamy tam kilka nietypowych książek zakupionych w antykwariatach, targach czy podarowanym nam przez darczyńców. Znajduje się na samym końcu księgarni, mogę panów zaprowadzić.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. - Castiel poklepał Gadreela po ramieniu i pociągnął we wskazanym przez kobietę kierunku. - To mi przypomniało, że zawitamy też do antykwariatu.

\- Po co?

\- Może znajdziemy tam jakieś fajne bibeloty.

Tak zwana sekcja antyczna była wciśnięta w kąt księgarni i od reszty sklepu oddzielała ją ściana. Rodzeństwo od razu zabrało się za przeglądanie znajdujących się tam książek, które charakteryzowały się sporą różnorodnością. Były tam książki stare i niemal rozpadające się oraz nowsze, które nie mogły zostać wydane nie dawniej niż kilka lat temu. Niektóre nie zawierały w sobie nic wyjątkowego, były po prostu zwykłymi powieściami. Najczęściej dotyczyło to tych nowszych książek. Stare to była zupełnie inna para kaloszy. Castiel przejrzał kilka pobieżnie i choć część była całkowicie niewinna, to znalazł też trzy księgi, którymi nie pogardziłaby wiedźma czy czarownik.

\- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł - stwierdził Gadreel przeglądając jedną z książek. Castiel zajrzał mu przez ramię i zobaczył tytuł oraz jakiś podpis pod nim. _We Are Not Ourselves_ Matthew Thomasa. Gryzmoły pod spodem ciężko były odczytać, ale wyglądały na autograf. Dimitri Krushnic. Był ciekaw, o kogo chodziło i czemu jego podpis widniał na tej akurat książce.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Książka wydaje się... taka prostacka jako prezent.

\- Tylko nie mów tego Samowi, dla niego książki to skarb.

\- Wiem, ale coś takiego mogę mu dać na urodziny, nie na ślub.

Castiel westchnął ciężko. Doskonale rozumiał brata i coraz bardziej było mu go żal. Problemy biedaka ani trochę nie chciały się rozwiązać.

\- Chcesz spróbować w innym sklepie? - zaproponował. Może w następnym będą mieli więcej szczęścia.

Gadreel tylko przytaknął i odłożył książkę na miejsce.

Następny był sklep z zastawą stołową. Sara lubiła luksus i na pewno ucieszyłaby się ze zestawu srebrnych sztućców. Z Samem byłoby nieco gorzej, ale może i jemu przypadłoby coś takiego do gustu. Mimo wszystko sztućce są praktyczne, a te wykonane ze srebra także eleganckie.

Obaj weszli do środka i od razu spotkali się z chłodnym spojrzeniem pracujących tam ludzi. Castiel im się nie dziwił, razem z Gadreelem nie wyglądali na typowych klientów. Sara ze swoim stylem i klasą na pewno pasowałaby do tego sklepu, ale oni? Ani trochę. Wyglądali bardziej jak klienci zwykłego supermarketu niż bogatego sklepu pełnego delikatnej i drogiej porcelany. Nikt ich jednak nie wyrzucił, bo nie robili żadnych kłopotów. Ich jedynym przewinieniem było to, że rzucali się w oczy. Zwłaszcza Castiel, któremu zrobiło się gorąco i podwinął rękawy koszuli, by nieco się ochłodzić. Pracownikom nie spodobały się jego tatuaże i przyglądali się mu teraz uważnie, jakby w każdej chwili miał zaraz wsadzić co droższe filiżaneczki do torby, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię.

\- Zastawa stołowa to świetny prezent ślubny – wyjaśnił bratu Castiel, gdy ten oglądał jeden z delikatnych i gustownie wykonanych imbryczków. Jeden większy nacisk i porcelana mogłaby pęknąć pod palcami anioła.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Tak mówi telewizja. Dean uważa, że telewizja kłamie, ale czemu miałaby kłamać w takim przypadku?

\- Hmm.

Gadreel nie miał wyboru, musiał zaufać Castielowi i jego radom inaczej zostanie bez prezentu. Zdecydował kupić zastawę, teraz musiał tylko wybrać najlepszą, ale przy okazji nie najdroższą. Teoretycznie zarabiał pieniądze za pracę w FBI, ale była to dość mała pensja i nie pozwalała na duży wybór w takim sklepie jak ten.

Rozdzielili się, by szybciej znaleźć coś konkretnego, Castiel wrócił na początek sklepu, a Gadreel udał się na jego koniec. Zamierzali się spotkać mniej więcej po środku, a potem wymienić pomiędzy sobą znaleziska.

Gadreel był pod wrażeniem każdej zastawy, ale żadna nie wyglądała jak ta wyjątkowa, którą mógłby podarować Sarze i Samowi. Prawdopodobnie przesadzał, ten prezent nie musiał być taki idealny, ale nie potrafił inaczej podejść do tej sprawy. Zawsze z wielkim zaangażowaniem traktował swoje zadania, a to było jednym z najważniejszych w jego istnieniu.

Mijał regał za regałem i za każdym razem nie poświęcił nawet dłuższej chwili żadnej zastawie. Wszystkim czegoś brakowało, nawet tym droższym. Ze swojego miejsca, Castiel obserwował brata kątem oka. Całkowicie wspierał go w jego dążeniu do znalezienia idealnego prezentu, ale nawet jego powoli to irytowało. Mimo to zamierzał mu dać cały dzień na wybieranie, jeśli do tego czasu nic nie znajdzie, będzie musiał mu powiedzieć, że rezygnuje z pomagania mu. Może to okrutny ruch, ale miał też własne życie i obowiązki, nie mógł towarzyszyć Gadreelowi przy wizycie w każdym sklepie aż do dnia ślubu.

Castiel miał się już odwrócić, by szukać dalej zastawy, która przypadnie do gustu bratu, ale powstrzymał się, gdy dostrzegł za Gadreelem ruch, który nie powinien mieć miejsca. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć i go ostrzec, gdy regał z porcelaną za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy runął w tył jakby popchnięty przez niewidzialną siłę. Wytworzył się potężny huk, a potem setki mały kawałeczków, które kiedyś tworzyły talerze, imbryki i filiżanki, rozsypały się po podłodze, rozbrzmiewając przy tym jak orkiestra złożona z samych dzwoneczków. W samym centrum tego chaosu stał Gadreel, który odwrócił się i spojrzał na zniszczenia. Nie był zaniepokojony czy przestraszony, a wyłącznie zdziwiony, jakby nie wiedział, co się stało.

Castiel wiedział.

Podbiegł do brata jak najszybciej. Szybciej niż pracownicy sklepu, którzy wpatrywali się w bałagan zszokowani.

\- Kontroluj swoje skrzydła, bracie – przypomniał Gadreelowi Castiel, choć teraz było już za późno na ostrzeżenia.

W normalnych warunkach anielskie skrzydła były niematerialną częścią ich prawdziwej formy i ujawniały się tylko jako cień, gdy anioł na to pozwolił. Jednak z powodu silnych emocji, które mogły być wywołane zbyt krótkim pobytem w nowym naczyniu, lub zbyt długim przebywaniem wśród ludzi, skrzydła potrafiły się stać nieco bardziej materialne poza kontrolą właściciela. Tylko na sekundę lub dwie, nim anioł nie zorientuje się, że w ogóle jest coś nie tak, ale w tym przypadku to wystarczyło.

Skrzydła Gadreela były ogromne, jedne z największych i tylko te archaniołów były większe. Toteż gdy stały się bardziej materialne na tę krótką chwilę, nie dużo było potrzeba, by doprowadzić do katastrofy. Prawdopodobnie nie potrzebny był nawet ruch nimi, bo jeśli Castiel dobrze pamiętał, brat nie tylko miał wysokie skrzydła, gdy były złożone. Nie, były równie bardzo bufiaste, wypchnięte do tyłu, oddalone od pleców o dobrych piętnaście cali. To w zupełności wystarczyło, by na tak małej przestrzeni wywrócić jeden regał. Dziwić mogło tylko to, że z tak cennym ładunkiem nie był on przytwierdzony do podłogi.

Pracownicy sklepu w końcu doszli do siebie i z furią w oczach ruszyli w ich kierunku. Liczyły się sekundy, jeśli szybko się nie wydostaną, będą mieli kłopoty. Może nie z policją, ale na pewno będą musieli zapłacić za szkody, a na to zdecydowanie nie było ich stać, nawet gdyby połączyli swoje pensje i dodali jeszcze do tego pensję Deana.

W Gadreelu szybko obudził się instynkt, który kazał mu zażegnać nawet najmniejsze zagrożenie. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, a jego oczy zalśniły łaską. Wyglądał jakby miał zamiar spalić tych biednych pracowników, ale oni tylko zamarli w bezruchu. Po raz kolejny przydało się manipulowanie kamer, ale tym razem oszczędzili ludziom grzebania w mózgu i po prostu opuścili sklep. Personel znów mógł się ruszać, ale był całkowicie skołowany i nikt nie rozumiał, co się stało. Gadreel i Castiel byli już jednak wtedy bezpieczni w innym miejscu.

\- Gdyby nie twoje moce, bulilibyśmy już kilkadziesiąt tysięcy – zauważył Castiel z uśmiechem. Nie miał pretensji do brata. Jasne, zniszczył czyjeś mienie, a to nie było miłe, ale był pewien, że Gadreel jakoś się tym ludziom zrekompensuje w przyszłości.

\- Gdyby nie moje moce, w ogóle by do tych wypadków nie doszło.

\- Też prawda.

Przez chwilę nie odzywali się, obserwowali tylko innych klientów centrum handlowego. Ciszę przerwał Gadreel.

\- To bezcelowe – stwierdził z westchnieniem. – Nigdy nie znajdę dobrego prezentu.

Castiel uśmiechnął z sympatią i objął brata ramieniem.

\- Wiesz co? Chrzanić moje rady – powiedział mu. – Masz jeszcze sporo czasu, ale jestem pewien, że znajdziesz coś odpowiedniego.

\- Póki co zaliczyłem tylko same porażki.

\- Byliśmy tylko w trzech miejscach, to nawet nie jest jeden procent wszystkich sklepów w Chicago, a ty masz cały świat do dyspozycji.

\- Cały świat – powtórzył, a jego oczy zalśniły, ale nie od łaski, ale z ekscytacji. – Powiem ci coś, bracie.

\- Co? – zapytał ciekaw.

\- Nie będę, jak to ująłeś, chrzanić twoich rad. Właśnie dałeś mi jedną świetną.

\- Jestem pewien, że sam byś w końcu wpadł na to, by szukać poza USA.

\- Nie, to połączenie dwóch rad – wyjaśnił Gadreel i posłał Castielowi szeroki, pełen radości uśmiech. – Dziękuję, bracie.

Castiel jęknął zaskoczony, gdy został przygarnięty do piersi brata i mocno przez niego ściśnięty. Powinien nauczyć go, jak bezpiecznie tulić ludzi.

\- Zeke, dusisz mnie.

\- Wybacz. – Gadreel szybko się odsunął. – Jestem trochę podekscytowany.

\- Widzę. – Anioł praktycznie rwał się do lotu. Gdyby Castiel mógł teraz zobaczyć jego skrzydła, pewnie trzepotałby nimi jak szalony. – Na jakikolwiek pomysł wpadłeś, może wprowadź go teraz w życie.

\- Tak zrobię – przytaknął. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, bracie.

\- Do usług.

Gadreel zniknął, zostawiając go samego. Zadowolony, że brat znalazł rozwiązanie swojego problemu ruszył do sklepu, który planował odwiedzić już od kilku dni. Upewniając się, że jest we właściwym miejscu, wszedł do sklepu z zaopatrzeniem malarskim.

 

\- Zdrowie.

Dwie butelki stuknęły o siebie lekko, po czym Dean i Sam wzięli łyk swoich piw. Był jeden z nielicznych dni, kiedy obaj mieli wolne, więc postanowili go wykorzystać na wspólnym spędzaniu czasu, podczas gdy Castiel był na zakupach z Gadreelem. Sam przyjechał jeszcze przed ich wyjazdem i przywiózł ze sobą zgrzewkę piwa. Anioł i były anioł niedługo potem odjechali Impalą, a Dean wyciągnął z garażu grilla, którego rozstawił z tyłu domu. Technicznie rzecz biorąc znajdująca się tam działka nie należała do niego i Castiela, ale często z niej korzystali i póki nikt się nie przyczepi, zamierzali to robić jeszcze bardzo długo.

Już po pół godzinie cztery steki piekły się pod czujnym okiem Deana, a piwo chłodziło się w wiadrze z zimną wodą, które stało obok stóp rozwalonego na leżaku Sama.

Teraz byli już po posiłku i pili swoje trzecie piwo, leniuchując w najlepsze. Obaj wyciągali się na leżakach i chwytali słońce, które przyjemnie przygrzewało, ale nie piekło. W sam raz na opalanie się.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie – zaczął Sam – że niedługo będę żonaty?

\- Nie – odparł Dean. – Jeszcze nie tak dawno byłeś małym bąblem, który chciał być psem, gdy dorośnie.

Sam uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Nie opowiadaj o tym na przyjęciu ślubnym.

\- Na pewno opowiem – zaśmiał się złowieszczo i wyszczerzył do brata. – Mam masę takich historii, muszę je wszystkie spisać.

Sam sięgnął ręką do wiadra z wodą, nabrał jej w dłoń i ochlapał nią Deana, który zadrżał gwałtownie.

\- Stary!

\- Tylko spróbuj o tym wszystkim powiedzieć – ostrzegł, ale w jego głosie nie było nawet cienia groźby.

\- Za to na pewno wszystko opowiem – obiecał i ściągnął okulary przeciwsłonecznie, by wytrzeć z nich wodę. – Denerwujesz się?

\- Pewnie. Boję się, że po tych wszystkich opowieściach nie znajdzie się dość głęboka dziura, do której będę mógł się schować.

\- Nie, pytam na serio – sprostował i zaczął się uważnie przyglądać bratu.

Sam usiadł prosto, zwiesił głowę i zrobił się cały spięty.

\- To ważny moment. Chyba każdy byłby zdenerwowany.

\- Ale nie masz wątpliwości ani nic?

Z reguły szanował decyzje brata, ale jeśli ten w ostatniej chwili by się wycofał, łamiąc Sarze serce, chyba nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył. Ale pytał nie tylko dlatego, ale także ze względów finansowych. Głupio byłoby wydać kupę kasy tylko po to, by wszystko odwołać.

\- Nie! – odpowiedział szybko Sam, jakby urażony tym pytaniem. – Kocham Sarę, nigdy bym jej tego nie zrobił.

\- Tylko sprawdzam – wytłumaczył się Dean.

\- Wiem.

Dean uśmiechnął się i poklepał brata po imieniu.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Sammy – powiedział i właśnie tę dumę było słychać w jego głosie oraz widać w oczach.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Po prostu… Znalazłeś miłość swojego życia, masz córkę, a teraz jeszcze bierzesz ślub. Wiesz, kiedy umarła Jess, nie myślałem, że do tego dojdzie. Byłem pewien, że już do końca życia nikogo nie pokochasz.

\- Wciąż kocham Jess.

\- Wiem.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób zdradzam tym Sarę – przyznał się niepewnie. Trochę bał się potępienia ze strony Deana.

\- Sara na pewno wie, że wciąż kochasz Jess – zapewnił go Dean. – Nie łatwo wymazać z pamięci pierwszą miłość, zwłaszcza gdy zginęła tak tragicznie.

\- Skąd u ciebie takie uczuciowe teksty? – zapytał z podłym uśmieszkiem Sam, chcąc zmienić temat. Choć minęło już tyle lat, nadal nie lubił rozmawiać zbyt długo o Jess.

\- Cas zmusił mnie do oglądania jakiegoś romantycznego gówna – wytłumaczył się szybko Dean, a na jego twarzy pojawił się blady rumieniec. – Chyba mi się udzieliło.

\- Chyba nawet bardzo.

\- Zamknij się.

Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza, po prostu siedzieli w swoim towarzystwie i popijali piwo, patrząc przed siebie.

\- Jak przygotowania do ślubu? – zapytał Sam.

\- Jakoś idą. Możesz mi dzisiaj pomóc ze zrobieniem menu na przyjęcie.

\- Już trzeba je zrobić? – zdziwił się.

\- A myślałeś, że co? Na dzień przed ślubem dam firmie cateringowej cały plan?

\- No nie, ale…

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Sam nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć widząc u brata takie zaangażowanie w całą organizację. Chciałby mu się kiedyś odwdzięczyć tym samym, ale Dean raczej nie kwapił się do ślubu. Może kiedyś, wciąż miał czas na decyzję. Może kiedy zobaczy jego i Sarę, też zapragnie ślubu? Castiel na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko. I na pewno chętnie dostarczyłby paru materiałów niezbędnych w ewentualnej organizacji imprezy.

\- Czemu się tak głupio uśmiechasz? – zapytał go Dean.

Sam starał się przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale nie był w stanie.

\- Wybacz. Myślałem o tym ile kompromitujących historyjek ja mógłbym opowiedzieć na twoim ślubie.

Dean zbladł, a Sam roześmiał się na cały głos, zapracowując tym samym na popchnięcie od brata, przez co spadł z leżaka. Obaj znaleźli się na ziemi i zaczęli się siłować, całkowicie zapominając o piwie, którego jedna butelka i rozlewała się teraz na trawę. Ale bracia nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zbyt zajęci walką, którą obaj chcieli wygrać.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel leżał skulony na swoim prawym boku, tuż przy ścianie i pochrapywał cicho. Zaraz za nim, w równie głębokim śnie, znajdował się Dean przylegający do jego pleców i otaczający go ramieniem, podczas gdy drugie robiło za poduszkę pod głową byłego anioła. Obaj byli po nocnej zmianie i gdy tylko wrócili, padli na łóżko nawet nie biorąc wcześniej prysznica. Zdążyli tylko zdjąć z siebie ubrania i zasnąć w samej bieliźnie oraz przepoconych skarpetkach, które pewnie by im swoim zapachem przeszkadzały, gdyby nie byli do niego przyzwyczajeni. Poza tym już dawno odkryli, że bardzo rzadko przeszkadzał im ich wzajemny smród, jeśli nie kisił się na ich skórze zbyt długo.

Dziś czekał ich ważny dzień, potrzebowali się wyspać i zregenerować wszystkie siły. Mary o tym wiedziała, dlatego nawet ich nie obudziła, gdy po podwiezieniu przez Johna weszła do ich małego domku, używając klucza, który jej dali zaraz po wprowadzeniu się.

W domu panował mały bałagan, wszędzie walały się różne kartki papieru, ubrania lub puste puszki po napojach. Mary pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale nie zaczęła sprzątać. Nie zamierzała ich wyręczać, a poza tym nie chciała ruszać ich rzeczy. No i nie przyjechała tu po to, by robić za syna coś, co sam perfekcyjnie potrafił, gdy mu się chciało, a wiedziała, że mu się chce tylko z powodu całej organizacji ślubu nie ma zbytnio czasu. Dziś też zapewne tego nie posprząta, bo istniała duża szansa, że spędzą cały dzień w salonie sukni ślubnych. Dokładnie za dwie godziny mieli być na miejscu.

Mary była podekscytowana. Ostatni raz pomagała w wyborze sukni, gdy ślub brała jej przyjaciółka, ale to było prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Teraz mogła znów to zrobić, ale dla przyszłej synowej.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Mary przywiozła ze sobą gofrownicę, by zrobić synowi i jego partnerowi śniadanie. Zanim się jednak za nie zabrała weszła na górę i zajrzała do ich sypialni. Zrobiła to ostrożnie, obaj szaleli na swoim punkcie i nigdy nie było wiadomo, co robili przed położeniem się spać, ale na szczęście byli ubrani i tylko wtuleni w siebie.

Obudziła ich dopiero nieco ponad godzinę przed przymiarką. Dean jako tako się podniósł i zaspanym wzrokiem ogarnął pokój. Castiel jedyne co zrobił, to obrócił się na drugi bok i wtulił w partnera, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

\- Wstawajcie, nie mamy czasu – powiedziała im. – Musicie się wykąpać i coś zjeść zanim pojedziemy na przymiarkę.

\- Hmm – mruknął Dean przecierając oczy i ziewając. – Która godzina?

\- Za dwadzieścia dziesiąta.

\- Chryste, to za wcześnie – stwierdził, ale posłusznie wygramolił się z łóżka, ignorując wszelkie próby Castiela, by go zatrzymać. – Rusz dupę.

Dean rzucił w partnera kulką papieru, którą podniósł z kącika artystycznego stojącego obok łóżka, ale Castiel tylko zakrył się kocem i ani myślał wstawać.

Mary zaśmiała się w progu.

\- Zawsze tak ciężko mu wstać? – spytała.

\- Czasami – odparł i pociągnął za koc, ściągając go z Castiela. – Cas, rusz się! – krzyknął.

\- Co? – Castiel otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na nich zły.

\- Wstawaj, musimy się wyszykować.

Trochę to trwało, ale Deanowi w końcu udało się go namówić na podniesienie tyłka z łóżka i wzięcie prysznica, by cały śmierdzący nie jadł śniadania.

Podczas gdy obaj chłopcy tłoczyli się w swojej małej łazience, Mary przyszykowała dla nich śniadanie, które już na nich czekało, gdy czyści i w pełni ubrani zeszli na dół. Castiel nadal wyglądał na śpiącego i Dean musiał go sprowadzić po schodach, w przeciwnym razie istniało duże ryzyko, że z nich spadnie i połamie sobie wszystkie kości.

\- Zrobiłam ci kawę, może cię rozbudzi – powiedziała Mary, podsuwając Castielowi kubek.

\- Dziękuję. – Nie zwracając uwagi na temperaturę napoju, szybko wypił połowę, a następnie zabrał się za jedzenie, nadal pół przytomny.

Dean przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem. Mimo wszystko to było urocze oglądać Castiela w takim stanie. Wyglądał jakby obwiniał cały świat za zbudzenie go ze snu.

\- Jedz, a nie się gapisz – upomniała syna Mary, głaszcząc go po nadal nieco mokrych włosach.

\- Przecież jem. – Ugryzł kawałek gofra, by jej to udowodnić, ale ani na chwilę nie oderwał oczu od partnera.

Ponieważ Mary miała już okazję jeść śniadanie w swoim domu, dosiadła się do stołu tylko z kawą.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze do nas dołącza? – zapytała. Dean nie podał jej zbyt wielu szczegółów, gdy umawiali się na dzisiaj.

\- Tylko Zeke i dwie przyjaciółki Sary – odpowiedział jej syn.

\- Dlaczego Zeke? – Nie miała nic do anioła, bardzo go lubiła, był miły i uprzejmy, momentami może nieco zagubiony w świecie ludzi, ale zawsze sympatyczny. Ciekawiło ją czemu idzie z nimi.

\- Odkąd znalazł prezent ślubny jest bardzo podekscytowany tym wszystkim – wyjaśnił Castiel, grzebiąc w swoim talerzu.

\- Co on właściwie kupił? – spytał Dean. Gdy partner opowiedział mu, jak przebiegła wyprawa do centrum handlowego, porządnie się przy tym uśmiał, ale był ciekaw, co takiego wymyślił Gadreel i jakim cudem przyczyniło się do tego rozwalenie dwóch sklepów.

\- Nie chciał powiedzieć.

\- A co ty kupiłeś? – Wiedział, że Castiel chce dać nowożeńcom swój własny prezent, on zresztą chciał zrobić to samo, a gofrownica miała być po prostu zwyczajnym prezentem wspólnym.

\- To tajemnica.

\- Ja ci powiedziałem – przypomniał mu. Jego prezentem, oprócz organizacji całego ślubu, były bilety na koncert ulubionego zespołu Sama i Sary. Odkąd urodziła się Beth, mało mieli czasu wolnego tylko dla siebie, dlatego postanowił załatwić im coś, co tego czasu trochę im da, a on zajmie się opieką nad dzieckiem na jedną noc.

\- Ja chcę wszystkich zaskoczyć.

\- Widać, że ty i Zeke to rodzeństwo – stwierdziła Mary. – Obaj bardzo tajemniczy.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby Dean się wygadał.

\- Hej!

\- Wiem, że ledwo się powstrzymujesz, by nie powiedzieć o tych biletach na koncert – mówił dalej Castiel. – Jesteś świetnym kłamcą, ale utrzymywanie przez ciebie niespodzianki w tajemnicy graniczy z cudem.

\- Przecież jeszcze nic nie wyjawiłem.

\- Na razie.

Dean prychnął urażony i powrócił do jedzenia. Castiel też w końcu zabrał się za to porządnie i po chwili obaj skończyli, licytując się o to, kto ma pozmywać.

\- Najlepiej niech żaden z was nie zmywa – przerwała im w końcu Mary. – Jeszcze któryś się ubrudzi i będziecie się musieli przebierać.

\- To kto pozmywa? Ty?

Dean wiedział natychmiast, że powiedział coś złego, gdy Mary popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Pozmywacie po przymiarce.

\- Ale to ty nabałaganiłaś.

\- Ale waszymi naczyniami – odparła wstawiając talerze do zlewu. – To co? Jedziemy.

\- Daj mi tylko zadzwonić do Sary.

Po krótkiej rozmowie cała trójka udała się do samochodu i pojechała na miejsce. Salon sukni ślubnych znajdował się blisko centrum i zdecydowanie bliżej mieszkania Sama i Sary. Droga jednak była szybka i przebiegła bez żadnych większych problemów, Dean tylko raz dłużej utknął na światłach, gdy mijali dość ruchliwe skrzyżowanie.

W okolicy salonu nie było parkingu, trzeba więc było zaparkować przy chodniku. Dean od razu zajął się parkometrem podczas gdy Castiel poprowadził Mary w odpowiednim kierunku. Wiedział, dokąd iść, bo razem z Deanem był już w salonie osobiście jednego wieczora przed pracą, kiedy właściciel już zamykał. Znalazł jednak chwilę czasu, by uzgodnić z nimi szczegóły przymiarki. Mieli zarezerwowane trzy godziny, w trakcie których cała uwaga personelu salonu będzie skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na Sarze i znalezieniu dla niej odpowiedniej sukni.

Przyszła panna młoda i jej przyjaciółki były już na miejscu, brakowało jedynie Gadreela, ale na pewno zamierzał niedługo się pojawić.

\- Mary, dobrze cię widzieć. – Sara i Mary przywitały się, ściskając się serdecznie i całując nawzajem w policzki. – Ciebie też, Cas.

Były anioł skinął głową i też dał się uściskać.

\- Podekscytowana? – zapytał.

\- Bardzo. – Sara odwróciła się w stronę swoich przyjaciółek. – Mary, poznaj Mercedes i Caroline. Pracują razem ze mną w banku – przedstawiła je.

\- Miło was poznać. – Mary uścisnęła dłonie obu przyjaciółkom. Mercedes była wysoką latynoską o ciemnych włosach splecionych w warkocz i równie ciemnych oraz okrągłych oczach. Caroline była jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Niska, przy kości i bardzo blada, ale wyglądająca na bardzo sympatyczną. Z jej zielonych oczu biło ciepło, a krótkie i nastroszone brązowe włosy dodawały jej uroku.

\- Casa już znacie, prawda?

\- Znamy i pamiętamy, nawet bardzo dobrze. – Mercedes uśmiechnęła się do niego i puściła mu oczko. – Jesteś już może singlem?

\- Wybacz, wciąż jestem zakochany na zabój – odparł i odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. Nie traktował słów Mercedes poważnie, spotkał ją może tylko ze trzy razy, rozmawiał tylko raz, ale wiedział, że szanuje jego związek z Deanem i nie zamierza w nim namieszać. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć i co powiedziała mu Sara, Mercedes po prostu miała taki sposób bycia i nie mogła się powstrzymać od flirtowania.

\- Daj mi znać, jakbyś zmienił zdanie.

\- Tak zrobię.

\- Znowu przystawiasz się do mojego chłopaka? – zapytał Dean dołączając do całego towarzystwa. – Hej, Mercedes. Caroline.

\- Lepiej uważaj, bo na ciebie też ma chrapkę – zaśmiała się Caroline.

\- Na Sama też – dodała Sara i zwróciła się do Mary: - Uważaj na Johna, on też może się jej spodobać.

\- Nie niszczę związków – zapewniła Mercedes, chcąc bronić swoje dobre imię. – Po prostu lubię patrzeć, a czasami jest na co.

\- Może Cas zdejmie dla ciebie koszulkę – zaproponował Dean. – Jest pod nią na co popatrzeć.

\- Oh nie, nie chciałabym, żebyś był zazdrosny.

\- A ja chętnie skorzystam.

\- Możemy się umówić później, Caroline – powiedział Castiel i mrugnął do niej.

Tę miłą pogawędkę przerwało pojawienie się Gadreela, który niewątpliwie teleportował się gdzieś niedaleko i tych kilka stóp przeszedł już jak człowiek.

\- Witajcie – przywitał się dość niezręcznie. Jak na jego gust było tu nieco za dużo ludzi, choć znał wszystkich.

\- W końcu jakiś singiel – ucieszyła się Mercedes.

\- Zostaw biednego Zeke’a w spokoju – poprosiła Sara z uśmiechem. – Wchodzimy wreszcie, czy nie?

\- Dean wszystko załatwiał, więc niech prowadzi – stwierdził Castiel i spojrzał na partnera wyczekująco.

\- No to zapraszam, moje panie – powiedział i otworzył przed wszystkimi drzwi. – Ciebie, Cas i Zeke też – dodał.

Salon był bardzo rozległy i elegancki, ozdobiony przez zdjęcia projektów sukni, które sprzedano tu na przestrzeni lat. Nim wybrał ten salon spośród wielu innych, Dean dokładnie sprawdził, jaką renomą się cieszy, by Sara założyła na ślub tylko najlepszą suknię. Wszyscy zachwalali to miejsce ze względu na piękny towar, profesjonalną i uprzejma obsługę oraz rozsądne ceny, które i tak nie należały do małych.

Oczywiście kwestię zapłaty ustalił wcześniej z Sarą, bo to ona płaciła za suknię, musiał się więc upewnić, że ceny w tym salonie jej odpowiadają. Na szczęście nie miała żadnych przeciwwskazań.

Zaraz po wejściu do środka podszedł do nich elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, pracownik sklepu.

\- Państwo na przymiarkę? – spytał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał europejski akcent.

\- Tak, mamy zarezerwowane spotkanie z właścicielem – wyjaśnił Dean.

\- Na nazwisko?

\- Winchester.

Użył do rezerwacji swojego nazwiska tylko ze względu na wygodę.

\- Ach tak, kojarzę. – Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni marynarki mały organizator i przejrzał coś na nim szybko. – Winchester, tak jest. Od jedenastej do drugiej po południu.

\- Tak jest - potwierdził.

\- Pan Sanders jest gotowy się państwem zająć, proszę za mną.

\- Jest słodki – wyszeptała Mercedes idąca koło Mary, ale wszyscy poza samym zainteresowanym ją usłyszeli i pokręcili głowami z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podczas przymiarek będziesz się bardziej skupiać na mnie niż na facetach – odpowiedziała jej Sara idąc tuż przed nią.

\- Spokojnie, znam powagę tej misji. Nie pozwolę, żebyś wybrała jakieś szkaradztwo.

\- To tutaj są jakieś szkaradztwa? – zdziwiła się Caroline, która trzymała się blisko Mercedes. – Popatrz na te zdjęcia.

\- Przeciętniaki.

\- Zgadzam się – wtrąciła Mary. – Sara musi założyć coś lepszego.

\- Kobiety – westchnął Dean idący na przedzie z Castielem.

\- Uważaj na słowa, chłopcze – ostrzegła go Mercedes z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, którego na szczęście nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł przychodzić tu w mniejszości.

\- Po prostu nie rzucaj stereotypami, a będzie dobrze.

\- No weź, to nie był stereotyp.

\- Był – zapewniła go Sara. – Wyobraź sobie siebie w podobnej sytuacji tylko zamiast sukni ślubnych niech będą twoje ukochane samochody.

Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, może rzeczywiście pomyślał trochę stereotypowo. Faceci też przecież czasem przesadzali i wszystko im nie pasowało. Castiel na przykład wybrzydzał nawet gdy według Deana jego nowe dzieło było przepiękne i po prostu zaczynał je rysować od nowa.

\- Dobra, mój błąd, przepraszam.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – zapewniła go Mary.

Zaraz po tym dotarli na miejsce. W sporym pomieszczeniu ustawiono duży narożnik, niewielki podest, a na ścianach powieszono trzy lustra, by przymierzające suknie kobieta mogła się w nich dokładnie przejrzeć, ale i zaprezentować towarzyszącym je osobom.

Na narożniku siedział kolejny mężczyzna, starszy niż ten, który ich tu zaprowadził. Gdy weszli, był zajęty robieniem czegoś w swoim telefonie, ale od razu wstał po zauważeniu, że ma towarzystwo.

\- Panie Sanders, przyszedł pan Winchester na przymiarkę – powiedział mężczyzna z głównego holu.

\- Możesz nas zostawić – odprawił go Sanders. – Miło państwa poznać, jestem Thomas Sanders, właściciel salonu i przy okazji główny projektant. Która z pań jest przyszłą panną młodą?

\- To będę ja – odparła Sara i wyszła na przód. – Sara Blake.

Wystawiła rękę, jak do pocałunku, więc Sanders bez wahania ją ucałował.

\- Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będziemy tracić czasu. Moja asystentka panią zmierzy i możemy zabrać się do roboty.

\- Z przyjemnością – zgodziła się. Widać było po niej ekscytację, nie mogła się doczekać tej przymiarki.

\- Rodzina i znajomi mogą zaczekać tutaj. – Sanders wskazał narożnik. – Proszę tędy.

\- Baw się dobrze! – zawołała za Sarą Caroline, gdy przyjaciółka zniknęła w innym pokoju.

Wszyscy rozsiedli się na narożniku, Gadreel najbardziej na rogu, by być jak najdalej od reszty. Castiel zajął miejsce obok niego, by dodać mu swoją obecnością nieco otuchy. Potem usiadła Mary, Dean, Mercedes i Caroline. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że całość może trochę potrwać, ale nie mogli się już doczekać, gdy Sara pokaże się w pierwszej sukni. Biedny Sam miał tego doświadczyć dopiero w samym dniu ślubu.

By zabić nieco czas, panie zajęły się rozmową. Mary wdała się w dyskusję na temat bankowości, którą przyjaciółki Sary się zajmowały. W tym samym czasie Dean zaczął grać na swoim telefonie, a Castiel oglądać na swoim poradniki jak stosować nowe techniki podczas rysowania. Tylko Gadreel siedział jakby połknął kij od szczotki i w ogóle się nie ruszał, nawet nie mrugał i nie oddychał, czego na szczęście nikt poza siedzącym obok niego bratem nie zauważył.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach powrócił Sanders wraz ze swoimi pracownikami, z którymi stanął w progu i odkaszlnął, by ściągnąć uwagę wszystkich.

\- Gotowi, by zobaczyć pierwszą suknię? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Był bardzo dumny z tego, co miał lada chwilę zaprezentować.

Dean, Castiel i pozostali porzucili swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia i maksymalnie skupieni czekali, aż Sara wyjdzie i się im pokaże. Nie trzeba było długo czekać. Sanders zawołał ją i przepuścił w progu, by mogła dołączyć do znajomych. Cała zarumieniona na twarzy stanęła na podwyższeniu i przejrzała się w lustrach, czując na sobie wzrok pozostałych.

Suknia była śnieżnobiała, bez nawet najmniejszej skazy w postaci innego koloru czy odcienia. Nie posiadała żadnych ramiączek i opinała Sarę w biuście i talii, rozszerzając się dopiero w okolicy bioder, aż do kostek, gdzie przypominała nieco te wszystkie bajkowe suknie balowe. Góra sukni była gładka, dół zaś tworzyły układające się w fale falbany ozdabiane jakimiś kryształkami. Całość prezentowała się naprawdę pięknie, ale Dean nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógłby to być ostateczny wybór. Biorąc pod uwagę miny pozostałych, musieli myśleć podobnie.

\- I jak? – zapytała Sara i wykonała jeden obrót, by pokazać się ze wszystkich stron.

\- Jeśli ci się podoba, to zaakceptujemy każdy projekt – powiedziała Caroline.

\- Mieliście mi pomóc, więc powiedzcie, co sądzicie.

Pierwsza odezwała się Mary:

\- To nie to. Zresztą nic dziwnego, pierwsza suknia to nigdy nie jest to.

\- Może z fryzurą i odpowiednim makijażem byłaby lepsza – stwierdziła bez przekonania Mercedes.

\- Hmm. – Sara odwróciła się do lustra i przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu. – A co ma do powiedzenia męska widownia?

\- To piękna suknia, ale… - Dean przekrzywił nieco głowę, by spojrzeć na wszystko pod innym kątem. – No właśnie, tylko to.

\- Dean chce przez to powiedzieć, że suknia nie uwydatnia twojego piękna, tylko swoje własne – wyjaśnił Castiel, gdy Sara spojrzała w ich stronę. – I ja się z nim zgadzam.

\- Okej – przytaknęła. – Zeke, a co ty sądzisz?

Gadreel wyglądał przez moment jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. W ogóle nie spodziewał się, że ktoś zapyta o jego opinie, bo niby co mógłby wiedzieć o ludzkich ślubach?

\- Chyba nie jestem najlepszą osobą do wyrażania opinii.

\- Zaprosiłam cię, więc zależy mi na twoim zdaniu. Powiedz, co myślisz – zachęcała go.

Biednemu aniołowi nie za bardzo podobało się, jak wiele uwagi się na nim skupiło. Gdyby nie to, że były tu osoby nie wiedzące o świecie nadnaturalnym, pewnie już dawno by odleciał w siną dal.

\- Myślę, że… Że wyglądasz pięknie.

Dean miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem słysząc ten oczywisty komentarz, ale nie miał serca zrobić tego Gadreelowi. Przynajmniej był szczery, a na nic innego z jego ust raczej nie było co liczyć.

Sara uśmiechnęła się do anioła, co wyraźnie podniosło go na duchu.

\- Dziękuję, Zeke. Ale chyba zgodzę się z resztą, ta suknia nie pasuje.

\- Nie ma problemu – powiedział Sanders. – Gotowa przymierzyć następną suknię?

\- Tak. – Sara brzmiała i wyglądała teraz jak dziecko, któremu pozwolono wcześniej rozpakować świąteczny prezent.

Przyszła panna młoda oraz pracownicy sklepu znów zniknęli w przymierzalni, zostawiając widownię z oczekiwaniem.

\- Dobra robota, Zeke – powiedział Dean i pokazał aniołowi uniesiony w górę kciuk. – Najlepszy komentarz.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju, Dean – odezwał się od razu Castiel. Jak na młodszego brata był bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do Gadreela.

\- Powiedziałem tylko prawdę – tłumaczył się anioł.

\- Wiemy, Zeke – zapewniła go Mary. – Nie martw się, Sara ceni sobie twoje uwagi.

\- Nawet jeśli są do dupy – mruknął pod nosem Dean, ale jego matka go usłyszała i bez zawahania klepnęła go w tył głowy. – Ał! Za co?

\- Już ty wiesz za co.

Dean spojrzał na mamę urażony, ale szybko odwrócił się do Castiela, gdy usłyszał jego śmiech.

\- To nie było śmieszne.

\- Trochę było.

\- Mary, podziwiam cię – wtrąciła się Mercedes. – Wyglądasz na kobietę, która nie skrzywdziłaby muchy, a ty walisz takiego bysiora po głowie.

\- Ten bysior to mój syn, w dodatku łagodny jak baranek. Prędzej on nie skrzywdziłby muchy, a nie ja.

\- Hej, byłem w FBI. Zabijałem ludzi – zauważył Dean.

\- A także boisz się małych psów – przypomniała mu.

Dean zaczerwienił się, gdy pozostałe kobiety roześmiały się. To skutecznie zamknęły mu jadaczkę. Choć nie do końca, bo zły i zażenowany mamrotał coś o matce, której jedynym celem jest robienie mu wstydu wśród znajomych. Mary to słyszała, ale nie traktowała jego słów poważnie, bo doskonale wiedziała, że uraziła tylko jego męską dumę, co za kilka minut mu przejdzie. Chciała tylko, by posmakował własnej broni, którą chwilę wcześniej potraktował Gadreela.

Deanowi przeszło boczenie się, gdy tylko Sara wyszła w kolejne sukni. Ta nie była już śnieżnobiała i miała koronkowe rękawy do łokci. Również dekolt był mniejszy i bardziej subtelny. Koronkowy materiał nieco luźno przylegał do ciała, tak samo jak poprzednio rozszerzając się ku dołowi, ale nie w takim stopniu jak we wcześniejszym projekcie.

\- Ta suknia wymagałaby oczywiście paru poprawek – wyjaśnił Sanders. – W zamyśle opina ona ciało panny młodej w każdym calu, ale pani Blake koniecznie chciała ją przymierzyć.

Sara ponownie zrobiła obrót i wtedy wszyscy zauważyli, że suknia jest pozbawiona pleców, a niewielki fragment materiału znajduje się tylko na karku, by łączyć rękawy z całą resztą.

\- Zdecydowanie zmierzajmy w tym kierunku – stwierdził Castiel.

\- To znaczy? – zapytał Sanders. Sara także była ciekawa odpowiedzi.

\- Opinająca, najlepiej nie szeroka.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to zbyt… wyuzdane? – zmartwiła się Sara.

\- Skarbie, to twój ślub, masz wyglądać szałowo i dla siebie, i dla Sama – wyjaśniła Mercedes. – Niech mu szczęka opadnie z wrażenia, gdy cię zobaczy. Tym tego nie osiągniesz.

\- Czy ja wiem. Sammy wywiesiłby jęzor niezależnie od sukni – stwierdził żartobliwie Dean. – Ale zgadzam się z Casem i Mer. Choć ostateczna decyzja należy oczywiście do ciebie.

\- Suknia ma się podobać przede wszystkim tobie – odezwała się Caroline. – Nasze zdanie jest naprawdę mało ważne.

\- Nie dla mnie – stwierdziła Sara. – Naprawdę zależy mi na waszej pomocy.

\- W takim razie ściągaj tę suknie i załóż wreszcie coś porządnego – zaśmiała się Mercedes. – No już, już. Nie traćmy czasu.

\- Jeszcze tylko opinia Zeke’a.

Gadreel po raz kolejny został wywołany do odpowiedzi i znowu wyglądał jakby właśnie miał stoczyć walkę życia. Deanowi było mu go autentycznie żal.

\- Czy muszę? – zapytał

\- Nie musisz, ale byłoby miło.

\- Moja opinia niewiele się zmieniła – wyznał niepewnie. – Bo suknia nie jest w tym wszystkim najważniejsza tylko kto bierze ślub i z jakich powodów.

\- Gadanie – odezwała się Caroline. – Nie słuchaj go skarbie, suknia jest równie ważna.

Sara ją zignorowała, ani na chwilę nie przestala patrzeć na Gadreela.

\- Dziękuję, Zeke.

Anioł skinął głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech nim Sara poszła przymierzyć kolejną suknie.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, bracie – pochwalił go Castiel, ale tak, by Caroline nie słyszała.

Przymierzane były kolejne suknie, ale choć wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że zbliżają się ku ideałowi, odrzucali kolejne propozycje. Nikogo jednak to nie irytowało ani nie męczyło, wszyscy dobrze się przy tym bawili, ale czas naglił. Sanders nie miał dla nich całego dnia, więc musieli wybrać teraz albo zapisać się na kolejną wizytę.

W końcu jednak Sara wyszła w sukni idealnej. Nawet Gadreel zdębiał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, gdy ją w niej zobaczył, a pozostali przyglądali się z zachwytem temu dziełu sztuki krawieckiej.

\- I jak? – spytała Sara. Cała promieniała, ona również czuła, że to jest ten ostateczny wybór i teraz tylko czekała na potwierdzenie.

Dean jako pierwszy zdołał wydukać jakikolwiek komentarz:

\- Wyjdź za mnie.

Sara zaśmiała się radośnie, szczęście wręcz z niej emanowało.

\- Dziękuje za komplement, ale twój brat niestety był pierwszy.

\- Zakopię jego ciało w ogródku, nikt się nie dowie – przekonywał dalej Dean.

\- Jest przystojniejszy od ciebie. Poza tym też jesteś już zajęty.

Sara skinęła w stronę Castiela, który podejrzliwie przyglądał się Deanowi, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- No co? – spytał Dean niewinnie.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale – pochwaliła Mary z uśmiechem. – Chyba nikt na ślubie się nie pozbiera, gdy cię zobaczą.

\- Wenus może się schować – dołączyła do komplementowania Mercedes. – Powinni cię teraz uwiecznić na obrazie i powiesić w Luwrze dla przyszłych pokoleń.

\- Niesamowite – zgodziła się Caroline. – Powinnaś wystartować w wyborach miss.

\- Przestańcie, bo się rumienię.

Na dokładkę odezwał się wreszcie Gadreel, który doszedł jako tako do siebie.

\- Nie sądzę, by Bóg kiedykolwiek stworzył w całym wszechświecie piękniejszą istotę.

Gdy coś takiego mówił człowiek, można to było uznać za przesadzony komplement. Ale w ustach anioła te słowa nabierały nowego znaczenia. Gadreel widział rodzące się galaktyki, cały wszechświat i jego piękno, ale to Sara po raz pierwszy zaparła mu dech w piersiach. Jemu, istocie mającej miliardy lat i samej szczycącej się niezwykłym pięknem.

\- A więc suknia wybrana? – zapytał Sanders.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Sarę wyczekująco, a ta obejrzała się jeszcze raz w lustrze.

\- Tak, ta jest idealna – odpowiedziała.

Podczas gdy Sara się przebierała, Dean wykorzystał wolną chwilę i napisał wiadomość do Sama.

**„Stary, kopara ci opadnie aż do ziemi, gdy zobaczysz Sarę”**

**„Musisz mi o tym mówić? Już i tak nie mogę się doczekać tego, kiedy ją zobaczę”**

**„Cierpliwości Sammy. Ale poważnie, Sarze pięknie w tej sukni. ”**

**„Skończ”**

**„:P”**

I było po wszystkim, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Przyjaciółki Sary rozeszły się, Mary poszła spotkać się z Johnem, a Castiel i Gadreel teleportowali się gdzieś razem. Dean zamiast wrócić od razu do domu tak jak przyszła bratowa, postanowił najpierw odwiedzić Sama. Wiedział, że nie ma go w pracy ani w domu, bo brat poinformował go dzień wcześniej, że na czas przymiarki zamierzał wybyć gdzieś na zewnątrz. Zawędrował do parku, który znajdował się niedaleko jego domu. Dean zauważył go od razu, siedział na ławce i rzucał Bonesowi patyk, za którym pies chętnie biegał. Obok Sama stał wózek z Beth w środku.

\- Co tam, Sammy? – zapytał dosiadając się do brata i od razu zaglądając do wózka. Beth spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami i na jego widok zamachała rączkami i nóżkami. Nie miał pojęcia, czy go rozpoznawała po wyglądzie, ale ucieszyła go jej reakcja. – A jak się ma moja ulubiona bratanica? Chodź no tu.

Wyciągnął dziecko z wózka i ułożył je wygodnie w ramionach, przez cały ten czas mówiąc do niego, choć mała w żaden sposób nie mogła go zrozumieć.

Sam przyglądał się całej scenie z rozczuleniem. Uwielbiał to jak brat traktował jego córkę, jakby była jego własnym dzieckiem. Czasami nawet miał wrażenie, że on też chciałby zostać rodzicem, ale nie ma na to zbytniej odwagi.

\- Jest ciężka – stwierdził Dean i szturchnął Beth w brzuch. Dziewczynka pisnęła radośnie. – Widać, że nie jada tego co ty.

\- Nie miała by czym gryźć sałaty. Zresztą tylko zrobiłbym jej krzywdę karmiąc ją stałymi pokarmami, gdy najbardziej potrzebuje mleka.

\- I gdy nie będzie go potrzebować, to zrobisz jej krzywdę. Nauczę ją jeść hamburgery zanim ty utuczysz ją sałatkami.

Sam uśmiechnął i poprawił córce skarpetkę, która zsunęła jej się ze stopy.

\- Jak poszła przymiarka? – zapytał.

\- Chciałeś, żebym nie mówił.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie.

Dean podał bratu niemowlę, które w jego rękach wyglądało na jeszcze bardziej delikatne niż normalnie.

\- Pierwsze suknie były świetne, ale nie miały w sobie tego czegoś – wyjaśnił odbierając od Bonesa patyk, który ten przyniósł, ale nie doczekał się jak dotąd ponownego rzucenia. – Ale warto było czekać, ostateczny wybór jest naprawdę nieziemski.

\- Serio?

\- Od razu poprosiłem Sarę, by za mnie wyszła, to coś znaczy. – Dean puścił bratu oczko i odrzucił kij, za którym Bones pognał jak wystrzelony z procy.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego.

\- Zrobiłem – zapewnił, ale widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie brata szybko dodał: - Spokojnie, nie zgodziła się. Nie ufasz mi, czy co?

\- Z takim wyglądem? Nie.

\- Nie jestem przecież najprzystojniejszym facetem na ziemi.

\- Od kiedy? – Odkąd tylko pamiętał, Dean zawsze był świadomy swojego wyglądu i nie raz szczycił się tym, że ma prawdopodobnie najprzystojniejszą – broń boże nie najpiękniejszą, to określenie uwłaczało jego męskości – twarz na świecie. Trochę go dziwiło, że nagle zmienił zdanie.

\- Serio pytasz od kiedy? – Dean spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Serio? Widziałeś Casa?

Sam roześmiał się tak głośno, że aż przestraszył Beth, która zaniepokojona hałasem wczepiła się w niego jak młody miś koala. Mógł się domyślić, że taki był powód zmiany zdania o Deana. Castiel był dla niego ideałem pod każdym względem, również wyglądu. A gdy jeszcze zapuścił brodę stał się, jak to sam Dean określił, personifikacją doskonałości. Wierzył bratu na słowo, bo w jego oczach Castiel ideałem nie był, ale nie pociągali go mężczyźni, więc może po prostu się nie znał.

\- Stary, przestraszyłeś swoją córkę – zauważył Dean, który szybko odebrał mu Beth i zaczął ją łaskotać, by ją rozweselić. – Zobacz, Beth! To Bones! Powiedz cześć.

Pies, który właśnie wrócił, przysiadł przy nogach Deana i z wywieszonym jęzorem przyglądał się niemowlęciu, gdy powoli było do niego zbliżane. Zaciekawiony przystawił nos i obwąchał je, a mała Beth dotknęła go w łeb, na co Bones zamerdał ogonem.

\- Jaki słodki piesek – mówił dalej Dean, używając przy tym bardzo dziecinnego głosu. – Lubi cię, widzisz. Jak będziesz starsza, to będziesz się z nim bawić. Jest tak duży, że będziesz mogła na nim jeździć. Fajnie, co?

Beth przez cały czas uśmiechała się bezzębnie i wyciągała ręce do Bonesa, by go dotknąć, ale Sam odciągnął go od niej za obrożę.

\- Dobra, starczy, bo jeszcze coś przez niego złapie – powiedział i by zająć czymś pupila znowu rzucił mu patyk.

\- Nie znasz się na zabawie. – Dean przytulił do siebie Beth, tak że jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. – Nie słuchaj swojego taty, nie zna się.

\- Już zwracasz moją córkę przeciwko mnie? – spytał Sam. – Wystarczy że Sara to robi.

Dean uśmiechnął się jedynie, a potem znowu skupił się na dziecku, które zaciekawione jego brodą dotykało go teraz po całej twarzy.

Bez przerywania im, Sam zrobił bratu i córce zdjęcie, które zamierzał później pokazać Sarze. Nie mógł być szczęśliwszy niż w tym momencie. Miał dziecko, niedługo miał brać ślub, rodzina była cała, zdrowa i w komplecie. O takim życiu zawsze marzył, a widząc taki obrazek jak ten, który miał teraz przed oczami, nie mógł się już doczekać tego, co przyniesie przyszłość. Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że szczęście im wszystkim sprzyja i będzie to robić jeszcze długo.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean był po nocy dlatego niezbyt ucieszył się z pobudki, która została mu urządzona o dziewiątej rano. Zaledwie trzy godziny temu wrócił do domu i chciał się wyspać, ale ktoś miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Sfrustrowany zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i pospiesznie zarzucił na siebie jakieś ciuchy, by nie paradować z gołym tyłkiem po domu. Zszedł na dół, przez cały czas mamrocząc do siebie o tym, jaki jest niewyspany i przeklinając Castiela, który był sprawcą hałasu odpowiedzialnego za jego pobudkę.

Były anioł siedział w kuchni, z nosem w laptopie, z którego wydobywała się muzyka. Dean przystanął progu i wsłuchał się w słowa, starając się rozpoznać wykonawcę.

\- Madonna, serio?

Castiel dopiero teraz go zauważył. Podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean – przywitał się.

\- Nie jest dobry, spałem trzy godziny – burknął Dean i podszedł do ekspresu, by zrobić sobie kawę. – Co ty w ogóle robisz?

\- Listę utworów na weselę – wyjaśnił. – Staram się znaleźć utwory, które będą pasować na imprezie i które spodobają się nowożeńcom.

Dean nalazł sobie kawy i pijąc ją powoli, posłuchał znów kawałka utworu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, by Madonna śpiewała w tej piosence z facetem.

\- Bo nie śpiewała.

Mógł przysiąc, że już gdzieś słyszał tę wersja _La Isla Bonita_ , ale dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, gdzie dokładnie.

\- Czy to Ricky Martin? – zapytał a Castiel przytaknął. – Dlaczego słuchasz wersji _Glee_?

\- Bo jest najlepsza. – Cas zatrzymał piosenkę.

\- Muszę ci usunąć konto na Netflixie.

Już od jakiegoś czasu Castiel siadał w wolnych chwilach do laptopa i, jak sam to ujął, nadrabiał braki w popkulturze.

\- Dean, jestem starszy niż ziemia, a przegapiłem tyle seriali. Teraz muszę to nadrobić.

Tak powiedział przed tym, jak puścił pierwszy sezon _Doctora Who_. O dziwo nie przypadł mu do gustu, ale obejrzał każdy jeden odcinek, jaki został wyemitowany. Glee było obecnie jego trzecim serialem i kompletnie się w nim zakochał. Dean czasami go z nim oglądał. O ile oglądaniem można było nazwać siedzenie obok, dzierganie na drutach i okazjonalnie odpowiadanie na komentarze partnera.

\- Nie ma problemu, pożyczę konto od Sama – odparł niezrażony Castiel nim puścił kolejną piosenkę.

 _We can dance if we want to_  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're no friends of mine

\- Znowu _Glee_?

\- Najlepsze wykonanie – przypomniał i wstał od stołu. Dean zdziwił się, gdy Castiel zaczął niezgrabnie tańczyć. Nie bardzo opanował tę sztukę, ale sprawiało mu to radość. Zresztą jak wiele ludzkich zwyczajów.

\- Jesteś wariat – stwierdził, z uśmiechem przyglądając się tańczącemu partnerowi.

\- Zatańcz ze mną – zaproponował. Próbował bujać biodrami do rytmu, ale Shakirą raczej nigdy by nie został. Choć było coś ponętnego w jego ruchach, nawet jeśli były sztywne i mało płynne.

\- O nie, nie, nie – odmówił natychmiast. Nigdy nie był najzgrabniejszą osobą na świecie i nie chciał się przed Casem ośmieszyć. Kiedyś próbował brać lekcje tańca, jeszcze w szkole średniej i zrezygnował po trzech zajęciach. Za bardzo plątały mu się nogi. Może w jakimś innym życiu czy wymiarze, gdzie jego odpowiednik był sławnym aktorem czy czymś takim, potrafił tańczyć, ale na pewno nie w tym.

Castiel nie przejął się jego odmową wcale, wzruszył tylko ramionami i tańczył dalej. Może wcale by się z niego nie naśmiewał? Niby po co? Sam też nie umiał tańczyć.

\- A co mi tam.

Raz się żyje. I tak będzie musiał tańczyć na weselu, znając Casa nie przepuści takiej okazji i wyciągnie go na parkiet, więc równie dobrze może się przyzwyczaić.

Dołączył do Castiela i równie niezgrabnie co on zaczął się poruszać do rytmu piosenki. Cas uśmiechnął się do niego i złapał za ręce, by mogli tańczyć w duecie. Dean nie spodziewał się, że będzie to takie zabawne doświadczenie. Nie przestali się ruszać nawet gdy piosenka się skończyła i przeszła w następną, znowu w wykonaniu _Glee_. Tym razem nie rozpoznał oryginału, ale jakie to miało znaczenie, kiedy była taka skoczna i fajnie się do niej tańczyło, zwłaszcza w parze z Casem.

Obaj próbowali tańca brzucha i polegli w równym stopniu, doprowadzając się tym samym do śmiechu. Ani razu jednak nie przestali tańczyć. Dopiero gdy ich ruchy stały się wolniejsze ze zmęczenia, wtedy skończyli, wsparci o siebie nawzajem i oddychający ciężko, ale wciąż uśmiechnięci.

\- Tańczymy potwornie – wydyszał w końcu Dean. W tle dalej leciały kolejne piosenki, ale ledwo je słyszał, bo krew szumiała mu w uszach.

\- Nie wszyscy muszą dobrze tańczyć.

\- Musimy wziąć lekcje tańca. – Tym razem zamierzał się bardziej postarać niż w dzieciństwie i wynieść coś z tych lekcji. Chciał się pokazać z dobrej strony na weselu.

\- To strata pieniędzy i tak nikt na nas nie będzie zwracał uwagi na przyjęciu.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Wszyscy albo skupią się na sobie albo na Samie i Sarze. To oni będą gwiazdami wieczoru.

\- Dopóki my nie skompromitujemy się naszym tańcem – zauważył.

Castiel dotknął dłonią jego prawego policzka i ucałował go w lewy.

\- Będą nam zazdrość talentu.

\- Do partaczenia prostych kroków?

\- To też jakiś talent.

Dean zaśmiał się i razem z Casem usiadł przy stole. Przez resztę poranka razem wybierali kolejne utwory do play listy, nie zapominając o tym najważniejszym, który Sara osobiście sobie zażyczyła. Przesłuchali go w całości, bo nigdy go nie słyszeli, nawet Cas go nie znał, choć był bardziej obeznany w tych klimatach.

\- Niezbyt to pasuje na pierwszy taniec. W ogóle nie pasuje mi to do tańca. – Dean obawiał się, że przez to impreza może nieco nie wypalić, ale czy powinien zwrócić Sarze uwagę, że ich ulubiona piosenka nie pasuje?

\- To jest ładne, ale chyba masz rację. Równie dobrze mogliby tańczyć do _The Count of Tuscany_.

Skończyło się na tym, że przesłuchali piosenki jeszcze raz, tak bardzo im się spodobała. Czuli się szczęśliwi słuchając jej, miała w sobie coś takiego, co trafiało prosto do ich serc. To była miłosna piosenka i w mniemaniu Deana, świetnie opisywała ich związek. Też powinni ją uznać za swoją piosenkę.

Wybór jednego z kolejnych utworów nieco zaskoczył Deana i to zaraz gdy tylko go usłyszał.

 _You broke my heart_  
'Cause I couldn't dance   
You didn't even want me around   
And now I'm back, to let you know   
I can really shake 'em down

\- _Dirty Dancing_ , serio?

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przecież lubisz ten film.

\- Nie lubię – zaprzeczył od razu.

\- Dlatego oglądałeś go niecały miesiąc temu?

\- Oglądałem go tylko dla Patricka Swayze. Zresztą jak chyba każdy, ten koleś jest - Dean zagwizdał z podziwem – po prostu wow.

\- Jasne. – Castiel ani trochę mu nie wierzył. Piosenka trwała już trochę, właśnie znów zaczynał się refren, a jego naszła ponowna ochota, by zatańczyć. – Watch me now – zaśpiewał i zaklaskał, wstając do tańca. Nie musiał długo namawiać Deana do dołączenia.

Do wieczora play lista została ukończona, zostało już tylko jedno do zrobienia – zmiksowanie wszystkiego. Na szczęście Castiel wiedział, gdzie znaleźć osobę z odpowiednimi umiejętnościami. Tego samego dnia, gdy poszedł do pracy, wziął ze sobą także płytę ze wszystkimi wybranymi przez niego piosenkami. Na dziennej zmianie pracował chłopak, Thomas, który znał się na miksowaniu piosenek, amatorsko tworzył swoje własne płyty, których słuchało może ze sto osób. Choć można było liczyć na to, że Thomas odpowiednio zmiksuje płytę, istniał jeden mały problem, który mógł zepsuć cały plan. Chłopak nie był zbyt przykładnym obywatelem. Nie tylko był już raz aresztowany za posiadanie marihuany, ale także dalej jej używał. Czasami przychodził nawet najarany do pracy, ale jak dotąd Nora go za to nie wywaliła. Cas miał nadzieję, że trafi na dzień, gdy Thomas jest czysty, bo tylko wtedy można było liczyć na to, że do końca dnia nie zapomni tego, o co został poproszony. Tylko gdy nie był na haju traktował swoją pracę poważnie.

Jak zwykle po przyjściu do pracy następnej zmiany, Thomas zaczął zbierać swoje klamoty, by jak najszybciej ulotnić się do domu i przypuszczalnie spalić kolejnego jointa. Castiel nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić, nie na to pierwsze.

\- To cześć! – zawołał Thomas. Nawet się nie przebrał, nie chciał tracić na to swojego cennego czasu. – Bawcie się dobrze na nocce.

\- Nie tak szybko. – Castiel złapał chłopaka za kołnierz służbowej koszuli i zatrzymał w miejscu.

\- Ej, stary, jestem niewinny – powiedział szybko Thomas nim jeszcze Cas zdążył mu wytłumaczyć o co chodzi.

\- Mam inne zdanie na ten temat, ale nie twoje winy mnie teraz interesują.

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

Castiel pociągnął Thomasa z powrotem za ladę i wyjął ze swojego plecaka płytę.

\- Co to? – spytał chłopak.

\- Dasz radę jakoś to sensownie zmiksować?

\- Stary, rozmawiasz z mistrzem. – Thomas napuszył się jak paw i odebrał płytę. – Na kiedy ma być gotowa?

\- Na kiedy możesz?

\- Dziesięć dolców i za dwa dni będzie.

\- Zgoda. – Castiel wyjął z portfela banknot pięciodolarowy, który podał koledze. – Resztę dostaniesz po wykonaniu zadania.

\- Biznesmen, nie dasz sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Podoba mi się to – powiedział z podziwem i dotknął ramienia Castiela.

\- Lepiej już idź do domu. – Chwycił dłoń Thomasa i odtrącił ją.

\- Dobry pomysł.

Miał nadzieję, że chłopak wywiąże się ze swojego zadania i tak jak obiecał, za dwa dni będzie wszystko gotowe. W razie czego Cas miał w zanadrzu jeszcze plan B. Jeśli Thomas mu tego nie zmiksuje, to poprosi o to Charlie. Nawet jeśli ona tego nie zrobi pomimo znajomości komputerów, to na pewno ma jakiegoś znajomego, który mógłby się tym zająć. W przeciwnym razie miał kłopoty. Wątpił, że w tak krótkim czasie uda mu się nauczyć samemu miksować muzykę. Był raczej pojętny, ale nie aż tak.

Niedługo po wyjściu Thomasa do pracy przyszła Eveline, cała w skowronkach. Gdy Cas zapytał ją o powód jej dobrego humoru, dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że w końcu znalazła sobie chłopaka.

\- Jest cudowny – westchnęła, co wyglądało śmiesznie w połączeniu z mopowaniem, którym właśnie się zajmowała. – Jest na tym samym roku co ja, studiuje ekonomię.

\- Ambitny – skomentował Castiel, dając tym samym znak Eveline, że jej słucha.

\- Byłby wspaniałym mężem – rozmarzyła się dziewczyna, nieobecnym wzrokiem spoglądając w dal.

\- Nie za bardzo wychodzisz z planami w przyszłość?

\- Pewnie tak. Ale pomarzyć zawsze można, nie?

\- Chyba tak.

Zapadła cisza, ale nie na długo.

\- Hej, Cas?

\- Tak?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że Dean to ten jedyny?

\- Przede wszystkim znałem go trochę dłużej niż dwa dni.

\- Pff.

Castiel uśmiechnął się widząc jej oburzenie.

\- To dziwne uczucie – odpowiedział jej w końcu. – Gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, co do niego czuję, miałem wrażenie, że odnalazłem Boga. Mam tak do dzisiaj. Kiedy na niego patrzę, myślę tylko o jednym.

Eveline spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. Był skupiony, ale rozluźniony, z błogim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- O czym? – spytała, nie mogąc się już doczekać odpowiedzi.

\- O byciu z nim na zawsze.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go naszło, by jej to powiedzieć. Była zwykłą koleżanką z pracy, a on nie podzielił się swoimi odczuciami z nikim poza samym Deanem. Może robił się stary i przy okazji sentymentalny? Eveline i jej podekscytowanie nowym chłopakiem było słodkie i przypomniało mu, jak sam był podekscytowany, gdy sprawy pomiędzy nim a Deanem stały się poważne choć wtedy jeszcze nie odczuwał ekscytacji tak, jak teraz.

\- To takie romantyczne – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Ja póki co nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby względem mojego chłopaka.

\- Nie martw się, masz jeszcze czas. Ja i Dean też nie byliśmy na początku nie wiadomo jak zakochani. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy się poznaliśmy, nie znosiliśmy się.

\- W ogóle tego teraz po was nie widać.

Miała rację, bo gdy Dean wpadł później kupić sobie jedzenie, nie mogli się od siebie oderwać, co Cas sam zauważył w pewnym momencie. Ani razu nie spuścił oczu z Deana, słuchał go uważnie przez cały czas, a na pożegnanie pocałował go czule w usta. Kątem okaz zauważył, jak Eveline odwraca wzrok.

\- Do zobaczenia rano – powiedział Dean. Stali blisko siebie, przy wyjściu i trzymali się za ręce. – Nie zapomnij, że mamy zamówioną wizytę u cukiernika.

\- Wiem. – Castiel jeszcze raz go pocałował, ale tym razem w policzek, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się blizna. – Spokojnej nocy.

\- Nawzajem. – Dean otworzył drzwi i jedną nogą był już na zewnątrz. Nie chciał zostawiać Casa, ale nie bardzo miał wybór. – Pa, młoda! – zawołał jeszcze do Eveline.

\- Pa, Dean! – odkrzyknęła.

Noc okazała się spokojna, czego nie można było powiedzieć o poranku. Przespali może z trzy godziny nim zerwali się z łóżka po niemiłym przebudzeniu przez budzik.

\- Czemu nie umówiliśmy się na popołudnie? – zapytał Dean. Razem z Castielem stali w łazience i szykowali się do wyjścia.

Cas odparł coś niewyraźnie, bo w ustach miał właśnie szczoteczkę do zębów.

\- No tak – kontynuował rozmowę jakby wcale nie była jednostronna. – Nie wiem czy ktoś nas weźmie na poważnie, bo wyglądamy jak para zombie.

\- Hmm – mruknął z pół przymkniętymi oczami, pod którymi znajdowały się delikatne cienie wskazujące na zmęczenie. Dean wyglądał podobnie, z tym że jeszcze gorzej, bo pod jednym okiem zamiast ciemniejszej skóry miał tę okropną bliznę. Nienawidził przeglądać się w lustrze.

Cas – jakby wyczuwając jego zmianę nastroju – odwrócił się do niego i pocałował go w policzek, zostawiając na nim ślady piany.

\- Obrzydliwe. – Dean wytarł się i kontynuował przystrzyganie brody. Idealnie zasłaniała bliznę tam, gdzie się dało. Gdyby mógł, zapuściłby włosy na całym ciele, żeby tylko nie było jej widać.

Castiel skończył pierwszy i opuścił łazienkę, by się ubrać. Dean dołączył do niego kilka minut później, gdy partner był już niemal gotowy.

\- Strasznie się odstrzeliłeś jak na wizytę w cukierni – zauważył.

\- Lubię kamizelki – powiedział Cas poprawiając jej ułożenie na idealnie białej koszuli. – Zawiążesz mi krawat?

Dean uśmiechnął się. Biedny Castiel nadal nie potrafił ich sobie sam wiązać. Z reguły nie miał problemów z nauczeniem się czegoś, ale wiązanie krawatów było poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Chodź tu. – Szybko i sprawnie Dean uporał się z czerwonym krawatem, który Cas wybrał do dzisiejszego stroju. – Wyglądasz jak sto dolarów.

\- Za mało mnie cenisz – stwierdził i ruszył do drzwi, by przygotować Impalę.

\- Zaczekaj – zawołał za nim Dean i przetarł mu policzek. – Zostawiłeś trochę pasty – wyjaśnił.

Cas ucałował go w podzięce i zszedł na dół. Czekał już za kierownicą Impali, gdy Dean do niego dołączył, siadając na miejscu pasażera. Nie zamienili się miejscami, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Oczywiście ryzykowali mandatem, ale jak dotąd udało im się uniknąć kary za jazdę Casa bez zezwolenia.

Cukiernia, którą wybrali, uchodziła za jedną z najlepszych w całym Michigan. Niektórzy nazywali jej właściciela , a przy tym głównego cukiernika, Gordonem Ramseyem cukiernictwa. Wszyscy wychwalali jego wypieki pod niebiosa, zwłaszcza torty weselne, których był specjalistą. Rozsądnym więc było wybranie właśnie jego choć Cas miał zgoła inne zdanie.

\- Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy pojechać do Hoboken – stwierdził podczas jazdy. Właśnie stali na światłach w korku. Kolejny powód, dla którego powinni umówić się po południu. Uniknęli by masy ludzi spieszących się do pracy.

\- Cas, nie będę jechać do New Jersey po jeden tort, skoro mogę go mieć pod nosem – wytłumaczył po raz setny Dean.

\- Ale Buddy jest najlepszy.

\- Oglądasz za dużo telewizji, serio. To że Buddy jest w jakimś programie nie znaczy, że jest najlepszy.

\- Przynajmniej poznalibyśmy kogoś sławnego. Może nawet pojawilibyśmy się w programie.

\- Nie będę występować w telewizji z taką twarzą.

\- Wyglądasz w porządku.

\- Wcale nie. Zresztą obaj nie jesteśmy gotowi na występ w telewizji.

\- Hmm. – Castiel przyjrzał się sobie w lusterku i dotknął swojego niebieskiego kosmyka włosów. – Racja, kolor mi już blaknie. Muszę iść do mojej fryzjerki.

\- Tylko nie przesadź, bo Nora wywali cię z roboty.

\- Nora mnie lubi. – Korek wreszcie się ruszył i Cas mógł jechać dalej, przynajmniej do następnych świateł, gdzie znowu wszystko stanie. – Swoją drogą, ostatnio zapytała mnie, czy nie mógłbym jej w przyszłą niedziele popilnować córki. Ma jakąś randkę.

\- Zgodziłeś się?

\- Chciałem najpierw zapytać ciebie. Może masz jakieś plany dla nas.

\- Nie, żadnych planów.

\- To wyślij jej ode mnie smsa i powiedz, że jestem wolny w niedzielę.

Castiel rzucił mu swój telefon, a sam skupił się na jeździe. Należał raczej do ostrożnych kierowców, choć gdy miał taką możliwość, to lubił ruszać z piskiem opon i pędzić przed siebie ile fabryka dała.

Cukiernia mieściła się bliżej centrum, gdzie korki były jeszcze większe. Mimo to udało im się jakoś dotrzeć na miejsce. W środku był już niemały tłumek ludzi łasych na różne słodkości, ale część usunęła się z drogi, gdy zobaczyli Casa. Chociaż nie było widać jego tatuaży, to i tak budził respekt. Dean nie mógł być bardziej dumny z takiego chłopaka.

Zajął się nimi sam właściciel, niski i pulchny mężczyzna, który zdecydowanie lubił sobie podjadać swoje wyroby. Był jednak bardzo sympatyczny, co dało się zauważyć już przy samym przywitaniu.

\- W czym mogę panom służyć tego pięknego poranka? – zapytał ich, gdy usiedli przy okrągłym stole, by omówić projekt.

\- Potrzebujemy tortu weselnego – odpowiedział Dean.

\- W takim razie gratulacje.

\- Oh nie, to nie dla nas. To dla mojego brata.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć – zreflektował się szybko właściciel. – Po prostu sprawiają panowie wrażenie bycia parą.

\- Jesteśmy nią, ale póki co… - Dean uniósł dłoń, na której mógłby się znajdować pierścionek albo obrączka. – pusto.

\- Rozumiem. Wielka szkoda, upieczenie dla panów tortu byłoby wyzwaniem.

\- Może innym razem – zaproponował Castiel. – Możemy przejść do rzeczy?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Czy mają już panowie jakieś propozycje?

\- Nawet kilka naszkicowałem. – Robił to w wolnej chwili w pracy, narysował dwanaście projektów i wszystkie mu się podobały, ale był otwarty na jakiekolwiek zmiany. – Proszę, oto one.

Castiel podał swoje szkice, które złożone trzymał w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Właściciel przyjrzał im się po kolei, wyraźnie będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Naprawdę piękne prace. Z niektórymi miałbym problem przenieść je na tort.

\- On zawsze rysuje rzeczy niemożliwe.

\- Zauważyłem, że tematem przewodnim są zwierzęta.

\- Mój brat i jego narzeczona kochają zwierzaki – wyjaśnił Dean. – Mają trzy koty i jednego psa.

\- Rozumiem. Mógłbym to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać na torcie, jak na tych rysunkach.

\- Co pan proponuje?

\- Jeśli pan pozwoli… - Castiel skinął głową, gdy właściciel wyciągnął ołówek, by na szybko nanieść jakieś zmiany na jego szkic. – Może coś takiego?

Wybór tortu trwał krócej niż wybór sukni. Właściciel cukierni znał się na rzeczy i szybko zrozumiał zamysł Casa, a raczej kilka zamysłów, które połączył w jedno. Projekt został wybrany i miał zostać ukończony, i dostarczony w dniu ślubu – 23 maja.

Gdy wszystko było już ustalone, trzej mężczyźni pożegnali się. Dean z Casem wrócili do Impali i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu, zamierzali się wyspać.

\- Chcę się jeszcze zatrzymać u mojej fryzjerki – powiedział Castiel. – Musze się umówić na farbowanie.

\- Nie możesz zadzwonić? – spytał Dean. Był potwornie śpiący i chciał wreszcie być w łóżku.

\- Mamy po drodze.

Casa nie było tylko minutę, gdy wszedł do salonu. Dean widział przez okno, jak rozmawia ze swoją fryzjerką, słodką punkówą o różowych włosach. Kobieta objęła Casa entuzjastycznie, gdy wszedł do środka, pomacała go po włosach, potem uścisnęła na pożegnanie i było po wszystkim.

\- Możemy jechać – oznajmił Castiel, gdy znalazł się z powrotem w wozie.

\- Przecież i tak ty prowadzisz.

Castiel, dziwnie zadowolony z tego faktu, nacisnął gaz najmocniej jak mógł i Impala wyrwała do przodu, zaraz przed nadjeżdżający zza nich inny samochód.

\- Jezu Chryste. – Dean złapał się mocno drzwi i spojrzał przez tylną szybę. Kierowca drugiego auta właśnie pokazywał im środkowy palec, zażarcie przy tym trąbiąc. Cas nic sobie z tego nie robił, włączył radio, otworzył okna i zagłuszył trąbienie.

\- Chcesz nas zabić? – zapytał go Dean.

\- Ze mną za kółkiem nic ci się nie stanie – obiecał Castiel, przekrzykując muzykę.

Deanowi pozostało tylko się modlić o bezpieczny dojazd do domu. Nie powinien był nigdy uczyć Casa prowadzić.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powracam po trzech miesiącach przerwy. Praca często wykańcza mnie mentalnie i nie mam w ogóle ochoty na pisanie. Ale postaram się poprawić.

\- Co ty do cholery masz na głowie?!

Castiel właśnie wrócił od fryzjera i pierwsze co rzuciło się Deanowi w oczy, to niemal neonowy, niebieski kolor jego włosów. Miał też nieco przystrzyżone boki, ale to nowy kolor zwracał największą uwagę.

\- Podoba ci się? – spytał Castiel przeczesując swoją nową fryzurę. Nie pofarbował całej głowy, jedynie grzywkę i szczyt, boki i tył zostawiając w naturalnym kolorze. Znudziło mu się już tylko jedno, niebieskie pasemko, za dużo z nim było roboty jak na coś tak małego. Dlatego właśnie poprosił swoją fryzjerkę o zmianę koloru większej ilości włosów. Wybrał jaśniejszy odcień niż poprzednio, bardziej intensywny, chciał jak najbardziej rzucać się w oczy wśród ludzi, by odciągnąć uwagę od Deana. Choć trochę obawiał się, że idąc razem i tak będą przyciągać tyle samo spojrzeń. Byli osobliwą parą.

Dean nie odpowiedział. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał jeszcze pojęcia co myśleć. Nowy styl życia Castiela nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał, wprost przeciwnie, podobały mu się tatuaże, a kiedy Cas z dnia na dzień zrobił sobie niebieskie pasemko włosów, także szybko je zaakceptował. Ale to… To było coś nowego i bardziej ekstremalnego. Nie przeczył, wyglądało to ładnie w połączeniu z dziarami, punkowym wyglądem i świetnie podkreślało kolor oczu, ale Dean wychował się w dość konserwatywnym środowisku. W jego szkole nie było buntowników, którzy przekłuwali sobie każdą część ciała i farbowali włosy na jaskrawy kolor, by się wyróżnić. Również w FBI czegoś takiego nie doświadczył, głównie dlatego, bo było to zabronione. Cudem było to, że Sam i Ash się załapali ze swoimi włosami , które były za długie. Jeśli już widział kogoś z ciekawym wyglądem, to zazwyczaj w tłumie i to przez krótką chwilę. Castiel był pierwszą osobą, z którą miał bliski kontakt i która preferowała taki a nie inny styl.

Tatuaże zawsze można zakryć, jedno pasemko z powodzeniem nie zauważyć, ale tak kolorowych włosów? Nie ma szans. Ciężko będzie mu się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Cas już zawsze będzie w centrum uwagi przechodniów. Zawsze będzie przyciągał spojrzenia, nie ważne gdzie się pojawi. Może tylko na koncercie rockowym albo konwencie anime nie wywołałby sensacji. Czemu taka ceniąca sobie prywatność osoba jak Castiel zdecydowała się na coś takiego? Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, a przecież musiał być ku temu jakiś powód. Niemożliwe, że tak po prostu przestawiło mu się coś jednego dnia.

Zanim jeszcze nastąpiła ta zmiana w wyglądzie, zawsze zazdrościł Casowi tego, że jest ignorowany na ulicy, a nie wszyscy przechodnie wgapiają się w niego jakby nigdy nie widzieli człowieka z blizną. Czemu tak po prostu oddał tę wygodę, przecież wystarczyło, że tylko jeden dziwka chodzi po ulicy i…

Oh.

Świadomość tego, dlaczego Castiel to zrobił uderzyła go z delikatnością pędzącego pociągu. Mógł się domyślić, że to o niego chodziło. Te wszystkie współczujące spojrzenia ze strony drugiego mężczyzny ilekroć szli ulicą i słyszeli albo widzieli, jak ludzie zwracają uwagę na bliznę Deana. Te ciągłe zapewnienia każdego wieczora, że i tak jest najpiękniejszy na świecie bez względu na rany zadane przez umierającego Metatrona. To miało sens. Że też tyle mu zajęło dojście do tego, przecież minęło już kilka miesięcy od pierwszego tatuażu!

\- Zrobiłeś to dla mnie? – zapytał zdumiony.

Castiel wydawał się zaskoczony jego pytaniem, jakby w ogóle się go nie spodziewał. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i zrobił się bardziej poważny.

\- Myślałem, że już wiesz – zdziwił się.

\- Ta, powinienem był się domyślić – przyznał. – Więc to prawda?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzruszenie ramionami, dopiero później słowa. Cas zachowywał się jak nastolatek przyłapany na paleniu.

\- Miałem już dość, że się nie ciebie gapią – wyjaśnił cicho i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. – Gdzie nie poszliśmy ludzie zawsze się na ciebie gapili. Niektórzy traktują twoją bliznę jak ranę weterana, który powrócił z wojny, a inni jak jakąś fanaberię i przyglądają ci się z obrzydzeniem, wytykając palcami. Teraz gapią się na mnie.

\- Cas…

\- Wiem jak nienawidzisz tej blizny – kontynuował. – I wiem że jesteś zbyt uparty, by poprosić Boga o jej usunięcie, więc to jedyne co mogłem zrobić oprócz wspierania cię każdego dnia, gdy patrzysz w lustro i widzisz na twarzy piętno pozostawione tam przez Metatrona.

Deana zatkało. To było jedno z najpiękniejszych wyznań, jakie usłyszał w życiu. Jakie usłyszał kiedykolwiek. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś ktoś inny niż rodzina będzie go kochał tak bezgranicznie jak ten upadły anioł. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ale nie chciał niepokoić swoją reakcją Castiela.

\- Nie musisz pozować na klauna, by mi pomóc – wydusił z siebie w końcu i podszedł do Casa. – Twoje dotychczasowe wsparcie pomagało.

\- To robi to jeszcze lepiej. – Castiel przeczesał niebieskie włosy, strosząc je nieco. – Mniej ludzi się na ciebie gapi. Poza tym, wierz lub nie, ale lubię ten wygląda. Nie robię tego wyłącznie dla ciebie, ale i dla własnej przyjemności.

Ulżyło mu. Nie chciał, by Castiel się dla niego niepotrzebnie poświęcał.

\- Kocham cię, ty głupku – powiedział z uśmiechem i objął mocno partnera.

\- Dean, dusisz.

\- Wybacz. – Dean poluźnił uścisk, ale go nie zakończył. Opar głowę na ramieniu Casa i odwrócił twarz w stronę jego włosów. Wciąż było czuć charakterystyczny zapach farby i salonowego szamponu. – Będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego nowego wyglądu.

\- Chyba nie będziesz miał wyjścia – odparł Cas.

\- Hmm… - Zaciekawiony przeniósł dłoń i dotknął niebieskich włosów. Były miękkie w dotyku jak zawsze, a pod odpowiednim kątem pięknie odbijały światło, nadając im kolejnych odcieni niebieskiego. Były cudne. – Może jednak nie zajmie mi to aż tyle czasu.

\- Więc podobają ci się? – zapytał niepewnie. Zależało mu na aprobacie Deana. Oczywiście z powodu jej braku nie zrezygnowałby ze swojego wyglądu, ale wolał mieć wsparcie partnera w każdym aspekcie swojego życia.

\- Na pewno są ciekawe. Zapytaj mnie znowu za kilka dni, gdy przestanie mi się wydawać, że ktoś wylał ci na głowę wiaderko farby.

Castiel zaśmiał się, a Dean poczuł to w całym ciele.

Ich chwile czułości przerwał dzwonek do drzwi, który rozbrzmiał w całym domu. Obaj spojrzeli w ich kierunku, zastanawiając się, kto to może być – nie oczekiwali żadnych gości.

Po szybkiej grze w „kamień, papier, nożyce”, która miała zdecydować, kto pójdzie otworzyć, Castiel jako ten przegrany podszedł do drzwi. Za nimi stała Sara, tak roztrzęsiona, że nawet nie zauważyła nowego koloru włosów u Casa tylko od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Mogę wejść? Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

Wpuścił ją bez słowa do środka, gdzie niedaleko za jego plecami wciąż stał Dean, nieco zaniepokojony stanem swojej przyszłej bratowej.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał. Nigdy nie widział Sary w takim stanie, była praktycznie rozhisteryzowana, a zazwyczaj była spokojna i bardzo opanowana, mało kto był w stanie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi.

\- Nic takiego – odparła opierając się z ciężkim westchnieniem o ścianę. – Po prostu zachowuję się jak idiotka.

\- Coś jednak musiało się stać – naciskał dalej Dean. Złapał bratową za ramię i poprowadził do salonu, by całą trójką nie musieli się kisić w małym korytarzyku. Castiel podążył za nimi i usiadł na kanapie po prawicy Sary, podczas gdy jego partner usiadł z drugiej strony. – No! To co się gryzie?

Obaj mieli nadzieję, że to nic poważnego i że nie trzeba będzie odwoływać ślubu. Nie tylko niedoszli nowożeńcy ponieśliby przez to spore koszty, bo w kwestii organizacyjnej zaliczki były już wpłacone tam gdzie trzeba, ale i niepotrzebnie dołożyliby sobie stresu. Choć w obecnym stanie Sara sprawiała wrażenie, jakby już cały ten stres przeżywała.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, to głupie – wymigiwała się dalej. Dean jednak się nie dał, w żadnym wypadku. Sara bez powodu by tu nie przyszła, musiał tylko ten powód z niej wyciągnąć.

\- Może zaparzę herbaty – zaproponował Castiel. I jak tu takiego nie kochać, pomyślał Dean.

\- Świetny pomysł – przytaknął, a Cas bez zwłoki udał się do kuchni. W tym czasie, kiedy go nie było, Dean nie dowiedział się niczego nowego, ale póki co się tym nie przejmował. Minęło zaledwie z sześć minut, wciąż mieli czas, zwłaszcza że zbliżało się dopiero południe.

Castiel w końcu przyszedł z herbatą i postawił kubek przed Sarą. Podziękowała mu cicho i nie zważając na temperaturę naczynia, wzięła je do rąk, od razu upijając trochę napoju.

Mężczyźni czekali, aż herbata zacznie działać, co stało się już po kolejnych kilku minutach. Dopiero wtedy Dean znów zaczął rozmowę, tym razem bez nacisków.

\- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, to możemy tu siedzieć cały dzień i nic nie mówić – powiedział spokojnym głosem i złapał ją za dłoń. – Ale jakby co, to możesz nam powiedzieć, co cię trapi. Na pewno nie będziemy się śmiać, nawet jeśli twój problem to brak odpowiednich butów na wieczór panieński.

Sara uśmiechnęła się, a zaraz potem westchnęła ciężko.

\- Obiecacie, że nie powiecie nic Samowi? – zapytała.

Dean i Castiel spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. To było nieco dziwne. Nie mieli pojęcia, czemu Sara chciałaby coś ukrywać przed Samem. Nie chcieli myśleć o najgorszym, ale siłą rzeczy obaj pomyśleli o tym samym – zdradzie. Nie pasowało to do Sary i ciężko im było w ogóle o czymś takim myśleć. Castiel wręcz brzydził się samym sobą w tym momencie. Znał Sarę jeszcze jako anioł i nigdy nie wyczuł w niej nic złego. Za bardzo panikowali i wpadali w pułapkę własnych, absurdalnych myśli. Jak mogli w ogóle oskarżać ją o coś takiego, nawet jeśli tylko w swoich głowach?

\- Sam jest moim bratem, nie wiem czy mogę trzymać przed nim w tajemnicy coś, co może dotyczyć go bezpośrednio – wyznał Dean, nie chcąc jej okłamywać. – Cas nie będzie miał takich oporów, może powinnaś to jemu powiedzieć?

\- Nie, nie, masz rację. Nie powinnam od ciebie wymagać dochowania tajemnicy przed bratem. – Kolejny głęboki wdech. – W dodatku teraz jeszcze zauważyłam, jak to mogło zabrzmieć. Ta wielka tajemnica. Ale tu nie chodzi o zdradę ani nic takiego.

Choć nie był już żołnierzem niebios, Cas nie stracił swojej intuicji. Wyczuł, że Sara nie kłamie, więc odetchnął z ulgą po usłyszeniu jej zapewnień. Widzący to Dean również się rozluźnił.

\- To co się stało? – spytał z troską Castiel.

Czekali cierpliwe, aż Sara po raz ostatni zbierze się na odwagę.

\- Nie jestem już pewna, czy ten ślub to dobry pomysł – wyznała, nerwowo bawiąc się pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, który zdjęła z palca.

Dean i Cas znowu poczuli się zaskoczeni.

\- Jak to?

Sara spojrzała na Deana, który czekał na jej odpowiedź.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Obudziłam się dzisiaj rano i poczułam taki dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, jakby mnie to wszystko przytłaczało – wyjaśniła niepewnie, jakby obawiała się ich reakcji.

\- Sam coś zrobił? – To było pierwsze, co przyszło Deanowi na myśl. – Bo wiesz, może mu nie skłamię w ważnej sprawię, ale mogę skopać mu dupę jeśli wywinął ci jakieś świństwo.

\- To nie to. Sam jest naprawdę wspaniały, każdy by się ucieszył z takiego męża.

\- Jakiś powód tych niepewności musi jednak być – zauważył Castiel. – Ktoś w pracy ci coś nagadał? Ojciec?

\- Nie przypominam sobie. – Sara skuliła się i przetarła twarz dłońmi. – Nie wiem czemu tak się czuję, przecież jeszcze wczoraj tak się cieszyłam na ten ślub. Od dnia przymiarki sukni nie myślę o niczym innym, a teraz nagle czuję, że popełniam największy w życiu błąd.

\- Może dobrym pomysłem będzie przełożenie ślubu? – Dean niechętnie to mówił, ale jakie było inne wyjście? Nie chciał, by Sam i Sara pobrali się, gdy jedno z nich czuło, że to jednak nie to. Już pal licho pieniądze i zaproszeni goście, najważniejsze było szczęście narzeczonych.

\- Też o tym myślałam. Tylko jak mogłabym coś takiego zrobić Samowi?

\- Na pewno by zrozumiał – powiedział Castiel. – Zwłaszcza jeśli szczerze porozmawiacie.

\- No nie wiem. To wszystko jest takie pokręcone.

Deanowi było jej potwornie żal. Sara wyglądała teraz na tak bezsilną, słabą i zagubioną.

\- Rozmawiałaś z kimś o tym jeszcze? – spytał.

\- Nie, niby z kim?

\- Z ojcem? Z Mercdes albo inną przyjaciółką? Z moją mamą? Zwłaszcza rozmowa z mamą mogłaby ci pomóc. Ona już przeżywała ślub, my z Casem nie. Może o tylko zwykły stres, normalny w takiej chwili? W końcu do ślubu został miesiąc.

Już jutro Sara miała umówioną wizytę u fryzjerki Casa, która miała jej zrobić próbną fryzurę i makijaż na uroczystość. Może to właśnie ją tak przeraziło rano. Świadomość, że już za niedługo zostanie czyjąś żoną.

\- Myślisz, że twoja mam też się stresowała? – spytała z nadzieją Sara. – Nie chcę wyjść na panikarę.

\- Rodzice nigdy mi o ślubie wiele nie opowiadali, ale tak na logikę, czy nikt nigdy nie stresował się choć trochę przed własnym ślubem? Sam też jest pewnie przerażony. Jak go znam tylko zgrywa twardziela.

\- Może macie racje, że to tylko stres – zgodziła się z nimi. – Może bardziej obawiam się tego, że coś nie wyjdzie niż samego zamążpójścia.

\- Na pewno o to chodzi – stwierdził Castiel z uśmiechem. – Ale dla pewności pogadaj z Mary albo z przyjaciółką, która już to przeżywała.

\- No i z Samem – dodał Dean. – Jak oboje wyznacie swoje niepewności, na pewno poczujecie się lepiej.

Sarze wreszcie poprawił się humor na tyle, że zdołała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Dzięki chłopcy – powiedziała i objęła najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego. – Dobrze, że do was przyszłam.

\- Pewnie uzyskałabyś te same porady u ojca albo Mercedes, ale cieszymy się, że mogliśmy pomóc.

\- No, już tak źle o sobie nie myślcie, Cas – poradziła, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością. – Kiedy zafarbowałeś włosy?

\- Dzisiaj – odpowiedział i nieco poczochrał swoja czuprynę. – Podoba ci się?

\- Będziesz się wyróżniać na ślubie bardziej ode mnie – zaśmiała się. – Ale to naprawdę ładny kolor. Co na to Dean?

\- Deanowi ciężko się przyzwyczaić – wtrącił sam zainteresowany. – Ale niech robi co chce, to jego włosy.

\- Są śliczne, naprawdę.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie będę wam już przeszkadzać – powiedziała zdając sobie sprawę, że już trochę czasu minęło. – Zostawiłam Beth u ojca, muszę ją odebrać. Cas, przyjadę jutro po ciebie rano, dobra? Ty się prędzej dogadasz ze swoją fryzjerką.

\- Nie ma problemu.

Obaj patrzyli z progu, jak Sara odjeżdża. Pomachali jej jeszcze na pożegnanie, a potem schowali się do domu.

\- Myślisz, że jakoś to sobie wyjaśnią? – spytał Dean, gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- Na pewno – zapewnił go Cas. – Jeśli nie, to w razie czego mam plan B.

\- Jaki znowu plan B?

\- Szkoda będzie zmarnować tyle wysiłku i pracy, jakie włożono w zaplanowanie uroczystości. Zajmiemy więc miejsce Sama i Sary.

Dean parsknął.

\- Nie zmieściłbyś się w suknię Sary.

\- Skąd wiesz? Jestem bardzo szczupły. – Na dowód podniósł do góry koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i odsłonił płaski brzuch oraz nieco wystające kości biodrowe.

\- Trochę tutaj jesteś za szeroki. – Dean złapał go za ramiona i zjechał na biceps – I tutaj. W niektóre koszule się czasem ledwo mieścisz.

\- Dobrze, że nie powiedziałeś, że jestem gruby. Obraziłbym się.

\- Jasne. Chodź, grubasku. Zjedzmy coś, umieram z głodu.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a w kuchni zapachniało smażonym mięsem.

Około ósmej rano Sara podjechała pod ich dom z zamiarem porwania Castiela na kilka godzin. Dean pocałował ukochanego na pożegnanie, a potem szybko wypędził z domu i kazał mu się nie spieszyć z powrotem. Był przy tym bardzo tajemniczy, ale Cas nie naciskał i dał się wepchnąć do samochodu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to najlepsze fryzjerka? – spytała go Sara, gdy byli już w drodze.

\- Powierzam jej moje włosy już od jakiegoś czasu i nie miałem póki co powodów do narzekań.

\- Farbowanie to jednak co innego niż upięcie fryzury ślubnej.

\- Spokojnie, to profesjonalistka – zapewnił ją. – Rozmawiałaś już z Samem?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. – Sara spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – Jakoś nie było okazji.

Castiel nic nie powiedział tylko bez słowa wyciągnął telefon i do końca drogi zajmował się już tylko nim.

Salon fryzjerski był już otwarty, gdy zaparkowali przed wejściem. Zajęte były wszystkie fotele poza jednym znajdującym się najdalej od drzwi. Sara szybko zauważyła, że klientela składała się wyłącznie z różnych subkultur. Każdy miał różnokolorowe włosy, a ciała zdobiły tatuaże i kolczyki. To samo tyczyło się pracowników. Castiel pasował do tego otoczenia wyśmienicie, ale ona czuła się nieswojo.

Jedna z fryzjerek, która akurat siedziała na kanapie dla oczekujących klientów, gdy tylko zobaczyła Casa podbiegła do niego radośnie i uścisnęła.

\- Cas, jak nowy kolor? – zapytała przeczesując mu włosy i robiąc w nich bałagan.

\- Świetny, lepszy niż pojedyncze pasemko.

\- Cieszę się. – Po tym zwróciła się do Sary, wyciągając dłoń w jej stronę. – Ty pewnie jesteś panną młodą. Jestem Leia.

\- Sara – przedstawiła się i ucisnęła zaoferowaną dłoń. – Wybacz, że pytam, ale Leia?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Moi starzy należą do pokolenia _Gwiezdnych wojen_ , cóż zrobić.

Sara nie sądziła, że fryzjerka jest taka młoda, w ogóle nie było tego po niej widać, ale to pewnie przez ostry makijaż i neonowe różowe włosy.

\- Sara chce mieć wyjątkowy ślub dlatego jej fryzura musi być absolutnie perfekcyjna.

\- A któż z nas nie chce idealnego ślubu? – spytała Leia prowadząc Sarę do pustego fotelu, na którym ją posadziła. Jej palce od razu znalazły się we włosach, oceniając ich długość, gęstość i czy są śliskie czy suche. – Masz dobre włosy, nie powinno być problemów z dobrym ułożeniem fryzury. Choć bez tony lakieru i tak się nie obejdzie.

\- Po co go aż tyle? – zdziwił się Castiel.

\- Będzie musiał wytrzymać wiatr i wyściskiwanie przez wszystkie ciotki.

\- Mam tylko dwie – wtrąciła Sara.

\- Oh, w takim razie nie będzie problemu. – Leia poustawiała na stanowisku wszystkie niezbędne jej rzeczy w tym całe pudło wsuwek, szpilek i próbnych ozdóbek. – Jakieś koncepcje?

\- Sama nie wiem. Znam się na obrazach, ale nie na fryzurach. Myślałam, że zdam się na ciebie.

\- Ja mam zawsze masę pomysłów choć nie wszystkie by do ciebie pasowały. Macie może zdjęcie sukni? Co jak co, ale fryzura musi do niej pasować.

\- Tak, mam w telefonie. – Kilka dni wcześniej Sara dostała od właściciela salonu zdjęcie sukni po kilku drobnych poprawkach krawieckich. Niedługo miała ją odebrać

\- No! I ze zdjęciem, to ja mogę pracować. - Leia szybko zabrała się do roboty, podpinając i zaplątując kolejne pasma włosów Sary. – Potem zabiorę się za makijaż.

\- Nie masz od tego osobnego pracownika?

\- Nie zatrudniam ludzi, którzy nie potrafią upiąć włosów I zrobić makijażu. Co jakby jakiś makijażysta był zajęty albo chory? Miałabym zastój w salonie.

\- W sumie racja.

\- Wiesz już jaki będziesz miała bukiet? W sensie kolor?

\- Żółte kwiaty.

\- Żółte, żółte – zastanowiła się. – Coś się wymyśli.

Leia pracowała w milczeniu, a Sarze to nie przeszkadzało. Nie wiedziała o czym miałaby rozmawiać z dziewczyną, nawet na neutralne tematy. Bez obecności Castiela pewnie czułaby się z tego powodu niezręcznie, ale gdy widziała go obok albo jako odbicie w lustrze, od razu czuła się lepiej. Ta sytuacja jednak nie pomagała jej w przezwyciężeniu strachu przed ślubem. Skoro robienie pierwszej fryzury przebiegało w tak napiętej atmosferze, to nie chciała wiedzieć, co będzie przy następnej i w końcu w dniu ślubu. Nie wątpiła, że Leia jest profesjonalistką i nie zrobi czegoś nie tak, bo nie nawiązała dobrego kontaktu z klientką, ale i tak się martwiła.

Ułożenie fryzury zajęło ponad godzinę. Pod sam koniec Sara nie patrzyła już w lustro, chciała dać się zaskoczyć.

\- I jak? – spytała Leia po dodaniu kilku ostatnich poprawek.

Sara otworzyła oczy i w pierwszej chwili nie poznała siebie w lustrze. A to miał być dopiero początek, czekał ją jeszcze makijaż.

\- Jest piękna – przyznała i zrobiło jej się głupio, że wątpiła w Leię.

\- Jakby coś było nie tak, wal śmiało. Nic nie wkurza mnie bardziej niż to, gdy zrobię coś, co nie podoba się klientowi.

\- Jest perfekcyjna, naprawdę – zapewniła i odwróciła głowę najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo, by obejrzeć wszystko dokładnie. Leia jeszcze ustawiła lustro z tyłu, dla pełnego efektu.

\- Gotowa na makijaż? – Wyraźnie ucieszona reakcją Sary Leia stała się bardziej gadatliwa przy nakładaniu różnych tuszów, pudrów i fluidów.

Końcowy efekt był powalający i Castiel zrobił nawet zdjęcie, by później je pokazać Deanowi. Po zmyciu makijażu i rozpuszczeniu oraz wyczesaniu włosów Sara uścisnęła Leię i podziękowała jej za wspaniałą robotę.

\- Będziesz mogła to powtórzyć w dniu ślubu, prawda?

\- Cas uprzedził mnie, że będę potrzebna więcej niż raz, więc tak, będę – obiecała ze szczerym uśmiechem. – To do trzeciego maja, tak?

\- Tak, do zobaczenia.

Przed salonem czekała na Sarę niespodzianka. Na zewnątrz, oparty o samochód stali Sam i Dean, którzy ewidentnie na nich czekał.

\- Sam? – zdziwiła się Sara, ignorując starszego z braci. – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

\- To moja wina – odpowiedział Castiel. – Wysłałem mu adres i powiedziałem, że musisz z nim porozmawiać.

Sara spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ale Cas wiedział, że zrobił dobrze pisząc do Sama. Oni potrzebowali rozmowy, ale ona była zbyt przerażona, by ją zacząć.

\- Powiedziałeś mu wszystko? – spytała Deana.

\- Powiedziałem mu tylko, że martwisz się o jedną rzecz związaną ze ślubem – wyjaśnił Dean i podszedł do Castiela. – Czekamy na was z boku.

Obaj mężczyźni odeszli, a Sam i Sara zostali we dwoje na środku chodnika.

\- Co ci powiedzieli?

\- Nic wielkiego – odparł Sam. Podszedł do niej i wziął ją za rękę. – Co się dzieje? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną. Już wczoraj wyglądałaś.

Sara wiedziała, że nie ma co dalej bronić się przed prawdą i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Była zła na Deana i Casa, że aż tak się wtrącili w tę sprawę, ale możliwe, że bez ich interwencji nigdy by się nie odważyła poruszyć tego tematu z Samem.

\- Byłam wczoraj u Casa i twojego brata, bo mam wątpliwości związane ze ślubem – powiedziała szybko zanim znowu stchórzy.

\- Jakie wątpliwości? – spytał Sam. – Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Typowy Sam, jak zwykle myślał, że to jego wina.

\- Nie, w żadnym wypadku – zaprzeczyła od razu. – Zastanawiam się tylko po co nam ten ślub?

\- Co?

\- Czemu chcesz się ze mną ożenić, Sam? Tak szczerze.

\- Bo cię kocham.

\- Możesz mnie kochać bez ślubu – zauważyła.

Sam nie wahał się przed dalszymi odpowiedziami.

\- Bo ślub jest czymś, o czym zawsze marzyłem – powiedział. – Bo chcę się budzić każdego ranka ze świadomością, że byłem dość dobry dla ciebie, byś mnie poślubiła. Bo jesteś inteligentna i nie przestajesz mnie zachwycać. Bo jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą pokochałem odkąd umarła Jess. Bo chcę cię uszczęśliwiać jako mąż. I chcę cię zobaczyć szczęśliwą w dniu ślubu, żebyś go wspominała jako najwspanialszy dzień naszego życia. I bo cię kocham.

Sarze zalśniły się oczy, ale nie rozpłakała się, zrobił to za nich oboje Sam, którego objęła szybko, by nie rozkleił się kompletnie na środku ulicy.

\- Ja też się stresuję tym ślubem. Jeśli będziesz kiedyś miała jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, nie bój się przyjść z nimi do mnie – wyszeptał jej. – Mamy się pobrać już niedługo, więc powinniśmy się wspierać.

\- Myślałam, że mi te wątpliwości przejdą.

\- Nawet jeśli, chcę móc cię wspierać. Za miesiąc mam to przecież obiecać przed księdzem.

\- Słusznie. – Sara otarła mu łzy i pocałowała go czule, by zaraz potem odwrócić się w stronę Deana i Casa. – Zamorduję was jak dojedziemy do domu!

Obaj szybko się zmyli po tych słowach. Castiel nie posiadał już mocy teleportacji, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w szybkim ulatnianiu się z nieciekawych sytuacji.

\- Ona naprawdę nas zamorduje – powiedział Dean, gdy byli już bezpieczni za drzwiami ich domu.

\- Oby dopiero po ślubie – stwierdził Cas. – Chcę go najpierw zobaczyć.

Tego wieczora, gdy obaj leżeli w łóżku zwróceni do siebie, Dean zadał Casowi ważne pytanie.

\- A ty czemu chcesz za mnie wyjść?

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i ujął jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Skąd to pytanie?

Dean zarumienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Tak mnie jakoś naszło po wyznaniu Sama.

\- Bo jesteś najwspanialszą osobą na ziemi – wyznał i musnął go ustami w czoło. – Bo nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Bo byłbym dumny mogąc nosić nazwisko Winchester. – Każde kolejne wyznanie kwitował pocałunkiem. – Bo chciałbym z dumą nazywać się twoim mężem. Bo zasługujesz na miłość.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie tuż przed tym jak Castiel złożył ostatni pocałunek na ustach Deana.

\- A co z tobą? – spytał. – Czemu chcesz za mnie wyjść.

\- Bo we mnie uwierzyłeś. Bo traktujesz mnie jak najcenniejszy skarb. Bo byłbym dumny mogąc nosić nazwisko Novak. Bo fajnie jest się móc pochwalić, że twój teść to Bóg. Bo troszczysz się o mnie. I bo cię kocham.

\- Hmm… Może być – stwierdził i wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem.

Dean prychnął i walnął go poduszką, którą wyciągnął spod głowy.

\- Idź spać, ty głupku.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Markiplierowi za inspiracje przy tworzeniu fryzury Castiela. Co prawda gdy wcielałam ją w życie, Markiplier miał jeszcze różowe włosy.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Cas, pospiesz się! Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić!

Dean znajdował się obecnie w kuchni, z rękami zanurzonymi po łokcie w spienionej wodzie, podczas gdy jego kochany partner ślęczał w ich sypialni z laptopem na kolanach, jedynym laptopem trzeba dodać. Zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu się, ale dziś komputer był mu potrzebny, by dopiąć na ostatni guzik wszystkie sprawy związane ze ślubem. Sam i Sara znów byli w sobie na zabój zakochani i nie myśleli o niczym innym tylko o uroczystości. Nic dziwnego, miała być już jutro.

Stresował się tym jakby sam miał brać udział w składaniu przysięgi małżeńskiej. Wszystko przez to, że bał się jakiegoś błędu z jego winy, który mógłby zrujnować ten wyjątkowy dzień. Nie chciał zepsuć bratu ślubu, zwłaszcza czymś głupim jak niedopilnowanie koloru kwiatów czy zła muzyka. Od wczesnego ranka już sprawdzał, czy nikt niczego nie zapomniał, a miał jeszcze wieczór kawalerski na głowie. Czuł, że lada moment oszaleje dlatego postanowił pozmywać naczynia, by nieco się uspokoić. Ale już kończył, a Castiel dalej nie oddał laptopa, który pożyczył pół godziny temu.

\- Cas! – zawołał znowu. Odkładał właśnie ostatni talerz na miejsce. Nie chciał marnować cennych sekund, potrzebował komputera już.

\- Idę! – odkrzyknął Castiel i po chwili pojawił się z laptopem na dole. – Zapisywanie się na kurs nie jest takie szybkie.

\- Jaki znowu kurs? – Pierwszy raz słyszał o czymś takim z usta partnera. – Chyba nie chcesz nas zapisać na kurs tańca? Nie zdążymy się nauczyć przed ślubem.

\- To zupełnie inny kurs. Powiem ci, jak się na niego dostanę. – Cas odstawił laptopa na stół w kuchni i usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

\- Zaraz sprawdzę historię.

Dean dopadł do laptopa, ale historia wyszukiwania okazała się pusta. Kiedy Castiel nauczył się ją usuwać? Jeszcze nie tak dawno przyłapywał go na siedzeniu na stronie z pornosami(To w celach edukacyjnych, Dean) czy sklepach z typowo kobiecą bielizną dostosowaną do mężczyzn. Ewentualnie dyskutował na jakimś forum o świnkach morskich i chwalił się swoim własnym szczurem, który teraz siedział wolny na kanapie w salonie i gryzł sałatę.

\- Tu nic nie ma.

\- Aleś ty spostrzegawczy – zakpił zarzucając nogi na stół, które Dean od razu zepchnął. Cas nie mył się od wczoraj i jego stopy nie pachniały zbyt ładnie.

\- Serio pytam, na jaki kurs się zapisałeś?

Raczej nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, więc nie rozumiał czemu teraz Castiel coś przed nim ukrywa.

\- Niespodzianka. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Cas wstał od stołu i zniknął na górze, pewnie by jeszcze trochę porysować, więc Dean nie zamierzał męczyć go dalej, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz – powiedział jeszcze, choć partner go już nie słyszał.

Mając wreszcie dostęp do komputera, Dean napisał do firmy cateringowej, do baru i do wielu innych osób, które miały brać udział w organizacji. Nie napisał tylko do fryzjerki i w sprawie sukni, bo ta była już bezpiecznie przechowywana w domu ojca Sary. Rano miała zostać przetransportowana na miejsce ślubu, gdzie w domu weselnym miała czekać na założenie. Kreacja była już przymierzana i świetnie komponowała się z fryzurą oraz makijażem zrobionymi przez Leię. Sara była już w stu procentach gotowa do ślubu.

Sam w gruncie rzeczy także, niedawno odebrał nowy smoking, na który wydał kupę kasy, ale jak sam stwierdził, nie może przyćmić swoim ubiorem panny młodej, ale też nie może od niej odstawać.

Najgorszą kwestią organizacyjną dla Deana w tej chwili byli zaproszeni goście. Osób było ponad dwieście, z obu stron rodziny. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że część z tych ludzi to jego rodzina, w ogóle ich nie znał, Sam także nie, ale przyjechali z innymi członkami rodziny i głupio byłoby ich wyprosić. Zresztą i tak miało ich nie być na przyjęciu, a wyłącznie na ślubie.

Część gości już przyjechała do Chicago, część miała to zrobić dopiero jutro. Dziadkowie ze strony obojga ich rodziców już byli na miejscu, podobnie jak sami rodzice, którym Sara i Sam udzielili noclegu w swoim mieszkaniu. Ojciec Sary zebrał zaś u siebie sporą grupkę krewnych, w tym kuzynostwo panny młodej, jej ciotki i wujków oraz jedna babcię. On sam i Cas mieli przyjąć do siebie tylko jedną kuzynkę od strony mamy – Gwen. Oczekiwali jej u siebie następnego dnia z samego rana.

Najmniejszy problem był z przyjaciółmi obu stron, bo większość mieszkała na miejscu i musiała co najwyżej dojechać na ślub. Tak samo jak nie wszyscy krewni, tak nie wszyscy znajomi byli zaproszeni na przyjęcie. Wyjątkami byli chociażby Charlie i Garth, a nawet stary poczciwy Bobby. Od strony Sary najważniejsza była Mercedes, jedna z druhen. Mimo że połowa odpadała po samej uroczystości, to i tak było sporo osób do zarządzania i Dean powoli się w tym wszystkim gubił.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz.

Dean podskoczył na krześle, gdy usłyszał głos Casa tuż przy swoim uchu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł.

\- Łatwo ci powiedzieć. – Odwrócił się do partnera, który już czysty i umyty stał za nim, opierając się o jego krzesło. – Ty nie włożyłeś w to tyle serca co ja.

\- Może i tak, ale przecież wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

\- W tej chwili tak, ale w każdym momencie może nie być – zauważył. – Co jak coś się spieprzy?

Cas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wpadniemy na jakiś plan B.

\- To nie jest takie proste.

\- Jasne, że jest.

Dean wyciągnął rękę spanikowany, gdy Cas bez ostrzeżenia zamknął laptopa i wpakował mu się na kolana.

\- Cas, mam robotę – przypomniał mu, gdy partner zaczął go całować po szyi.

\- Ja też. Muszę pomóc przyszłemu mężowi się odstresować.

Słysząc słowa „przyszły mąż”, Deanowi zrobiło się gorąco, a w brzuchu załaskotało go z podekscytowania.

\- To nie jest najlepszy moment – upierał się dalej. Tyle jeszcze do zrobienia.

\- Zdążysz – zapewnił go Cas. W końcu zszedł mu z kolan, ale ulga była tylko chwilowa, bo został złapany za biodra i nie bez trudu posadzony na stole. – Jesteś strasznie ciężki, nie za dużo jesz?

\- Przymknij się.

Fakt, jadł trochę więcej, a przy siedzącej pracy i mało ruchliwym trybie życia nabranie wagi było nieuniknione. Wciąż miał płaski brzuch, ale nie był już tak płaski jak kiedyś. Casowi zdawało się to jednak nie przeszkadzać biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wiele czasu poświęcał akurat tej części ciała podczas seksu.

Castiel zaatakował jego usta gwałtownym pocałunkiem, popychając go jeszcze bardziej na stół, który zaskrzypiał pod ich wspólnym ciężarem.

\- Cholera, Cas! On się zaraz zawali, a ja i laptop razem z nim.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jęk zawodu, ale został ze stołu ściągnięty tylko po to, by po chwili zostać pchniętym na ścianę, z nogami zaciskanymi mocno wokół bioder Casa, by nie spaść.

\- Nie możemy pójść do sypialni jak normalni ludzie? – zapytał. Castiel znów całował go po szyi, ale delikatnie, by przypadkiem nie zostawić malinki, która byłaby podczas ślubu doskonale widoczna.

\- Jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy w ten sposób – zauważył Cas i wypchnął swoje biodra do przodu. Dean jęknął, gdy ich nabrzmiewające erekcje się zetknęły. Dzieliły je tylko cienkie materiały ich bielizny. – No proszę, jednak nie jesteś całkiem na nie.

Chociaż bardzo chciał znowu kazać się Casowi zamknąć, to mógł tylko kolejny raz jęknąć, gdy ręka partnera znalazła się w slipkach, pieszcząc go pomiędzy pośladkami. Nie mieli lubrykantu, ale po tym krótkim dotyku był gotów uprawiać seks nawet na sucho.

\- Cas… - sapnął, gdy koniuszek palca zanurzył się w jego wnętrzu. Trochę bolało, ale wiedział, że Castiel nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

\- Czasami żałuję, że mężczyźni też nie robią się wilgotni w takich sytuacjach – stwierdził Castiel, nadal przyssany do szyi Deana.

\- Dobry sposób na to, bym nie był dłużej podniecony. Dzięki, Cas.

\- Do usług – zaśmiał się i znów wsunął palec, a Dean wygiął się pod wpływem rozkoszy.

-Cas, albo robisz coś porządnie albo wcale.

Miał dość tego dokuczania, bo tym właśnie była ta zabawa z palcem. Potrzebował w swoim tyłku czegoś zdecydowanie większego.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Castiel najwyraźniej też miał dość tych zabaw. Wciąż trzymając go w górze zaniósł go do salonu, gdzie na wszelki wypadek trzymali dodatkowy lubrykant. Mieszkali w końcu sami i bez dzieci, więc nie musieli się martwić, że ktoś go tam znajdzie.

Dean oparł się o kanapę, rozstawiając szeroko nogi, a Cas ustawił się tuż za nim z już nawilżonymi palcami. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż znajdą się one jego wnętrzu, pieszcząc go i przygotowując tak, jak potrafił tylko Castiel. Nikt nie znał jego ciała i słabych punktów lepiej niż on. W dodatku z premedytacją je wykorzystywał. Jedno zgięcie palca wystarczyło, by Dean jęknął głośno i wypchnął biodra do tyłu, chcąc nabić się jeszcze mocniej. Ale Cas nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Złapał go za pośladek i przytrzymał w miejscu, samemu dyktując tempo.

\- Zrelaksuj się, Dean – nakazał mu. Pochylony nad jego plecami mógł swobodnie szeptać mu do ucha jak jakiś hipnoterapeuta wprowadzający w trans. A najlepsze było to, że naprawdę w jakiś trans wpadał.

Jęknął zawiedziony, nie mogąc pogłębić penetracji, ale usłuchał partnera i zamarł w miejscu. Jedna dłoń poruszała się wewnątrz niego, doprowadzając go powoli na granicę spełnienia, a druga gładziła spięte plecy, które jednak z każdą chwilą się rozluźniały.

\- Właśnie tak – pochwalił Castiel. – Nie myśl na razie o ślubie, skup się na sobie. Jak się czujesz?

\- Niesamowicie – odsapnął, a zaraz potem dosłownie zakwilił, gdy Cas trafił w czuły punkt.

\- Dobrze, zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Tak ciężko pracowałeś, należy ci się odpoczynek, chwila relaksu. Czy nie tak?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak Castiel to robi, ale musiał się z nim zgodzić.

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś taki zaangażowany we wszystko, co robisz. Zaangażuj się teraz w to. Możesz to zrobić?

\- Tak – powtórzył.

\- Powiedz czego chcesz, Dean. Spełnię każdą twoją zachciankę – obiecał, a jego głos wprawiał ciało Deana w drżenie, którego nie był w stanie opanować.

\- Chcę ciebie – odparł od razu. O niczym innym teraz nie marzył, tylko Cas.

\- Masz mnie.

\- Chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył. Żebyś… Ah! – urwał w pół słowa, bo Castiel znów nie chybił.

\- Potwornie wulgarne słowo, w ogóle nie pasuje do tego, co zamierzam z tobą zrobić.

Dean starał się nie jęknąć z rozczarowania, gdy Castiel zabrał palce, nie darując sobie jeszcze przejechaniem nim kilka razy w górę i w dół pomiędzy pośladkami, rozsmarowując tam więcej lubrykantu.

\- Nie ruszaj się, Dean – poprosił łagodnym głosem i odsunął się od niego tylko po to, by znaleźć się teraz przed nim.

Spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami, a Cas uśmiechnął się, całując go czule w usta i gładząc po włosach.

\- Cas…

\- Ciii. Popatrz mi w oczy i powiedz czego chcesz.

Chciał powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, nawet bardziej wulgarnych niż to, co powiedział wcześniej, ale emocje i oddanie w oczach Castiela pozwoliły mu na wydukanie tylko jednego słowa:

\- Ciebie.

Tym razem w odpowiedzi dosłownie otrzymał Casa, który znów wrócił za nim i obejmując go silnym ramionami, wszedł w niego powoli.

Dean w szoku otworzył usta i chwycił dłoń partnera, która znajdowała się na jego piersi. Ścisnął ją mocno i jęknął, gdy Cas wycofał się, by znów w niego wejść, równie powoli co za pierwszym razem. Czuł dokładnie każdy moment, kiedy jego erekcja zanurzała się w nim coraz głębiej, aż nie poczuł na swoich pośladkach bioder drugiego mężczyzny.

Stali tak nieruchomo przez kilka chwil, obaj ciężko dyszeli, choć nie byli wcale zmęczeni, nie fizycznie. Doznania były pomimo wolnego tempa tak silne, że obaj czuli się jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Rzadko się tak kochali, woleli ostrzejsze podejście do seksu, ale uwielbiali także te spokojne momenty, kiedy przeżywali wszystko dokładniej i z większą intensywnością.

Gdy Castiel znowu zaczął się poruszać, szepcząc mu do ucha kojące słowa i pochwały, Dean omal nie doszedł już teraz. Chciał się jakoś odwdzięczyć partnerowi, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego innego słowa poza imieniem Casa, które jęczał przy każdym jego ruchu bioder do przodu.

Tak powolne tempo ruchów było niczym tortura. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem był coraz bliżej, ale cała ta rozkosz znów malała, gdy Castiel się wycofywał, by po chwili znów wejść w niego do samego końca. I tak w kółko, aż Deanowi pociekły łzy z niemożliwości dojścia. Chciał powiedzieć, że chce szybciej, mocniej, ale postanowił być posłuszny i po prostu się poddać, oddać komuś pod opiekę.

Castiel całkowicie się kontrolował i sam z siebie też nie zwiększał tempa. Każdy jego ruch był taki sam, idealny, by przeciągać jak najdłużej tę słodką torturę. Chciał by Dean czuł to wszystko jak najdłużej, by gdy skończą nie pamiętał o niczym innym tylko o rozkoszy. I udało mu się.

Mężczyzna pod nim niemal łkał po każdym kolejnym pchnięciu, które przybliżał go do spełnienia, by zaraz potem je oddalić. I kiedy wydawało mu się, że już nigdy nie dojdzie, Cas pochylił się nad nim i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Możesz dojść.

Dean nie wydał z siebie absolutnie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy doszedł, słychać było tylko sapanie, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsały kolejne spazmy przyjemności. Z całych sił zaciskał dłonie na kanapie i ręce Castiela, który zignorował ból i odczekał, aż partner przestanie drżeć i zacznie mu się przelewać przez ręce. Wyszedł wtedy z niego i wciąż trzymając, sam doprowadził się do orgazmu, plamiąc pośladki Deana i przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Poza jękiem, nie było żadnej reakcji.

Cas ostrożnie położył partnera na kanapie, która na nieszczęście ucierpiała podczas ich zabawy. By Dean nie czuł wilgoci, położył pod niego koszulkę, której nie zdjął wcześniej przed seksu.

\- Tak dobrze ci poszło – pochwalił go. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Mmm – odmruknął. – Pić.

\- Oczywiście.

Castiel udał się do kuchni skąd wrócił po zaledwie minucie z wilgotnym ręcznikiem i szklanką soku pomarańczowego, który pomógł Deanowi wypić, wkładając mu do ust słomkę. Po napojeniu ukochanego zabrał się za jego mycie. Obrócił go ostrożnie na plecy i wyczyścił ze spermy i lubrykantu. Sobą zajmie się później.

\- Jak się czujesz, Dean? – zapytał go, gdy skończył. Usiadł na wolnym kawałku kanapy i położył sobie głowę partnera na kolanach.

\- Zajebiście – westchnął Dean i przeciągnął się. Powoli wracały mu siły i władza nad mięśniami. – Czuję się mniej zmęczony niż jeszcze pół godziny temu.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by go pocałować.

\- Cieszę się – powiedział z zadowoleniem. – Gotowy do dalszej pracy?

Dean popatrzył na niego wciąż nieco zamglonym wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał w stronę kuchni i laptopa.

\- Możemy posiedzieć tak jeszcze chwilę?

\- Oczywiście. Jak długo zechcesz.

\- Dzięki.

Zostali na kanapie godzinę, podczas której Dean się zdrzemnął. Gdy wstał był pełen nowych sił. Po szybkiej kąpieli ponownie usiadł do laptopa i zajął się organizacją. Castiel przyglądał mu się z salonu, gdzie próbował doczyścić kanapę. Takiego Deana chciał oglądać zawsze. Zaangażowanego, ale nie zestresowanego, bez spiętych pleców czy worków pod oczami. Co on by zrobił beze mnie, pomyślał i zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

Dean o dziwo nie pracował do wieczora jak się tego po nim spodziewał. Skończył stosunkowo szybko, bo jeszcze przed południem. Oczywiście wcale nie znaczyło to, że odpoczywał przez resztę dnia. Nic z tych rzeczy. Pomiędzy okazjonalnymi posiłkami i wizytami w łazience, Dean przerzucał szafę w poszukiwaniu ciuchów na wieczór kawalerski. Zaplanował wszystko, a o tym jednym szczególe zapomniał.

Castiel miał już przygotowane ubrania od kilku dni i nie miał tego samego problemu co partner, który zamienił ich sypialnię w istne pobojowisko. Przeglądał wszystko już po kilkanaście razy i wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, co na siebie założyć.

\- Pamiętasz, że to tylko impreza w klubie i to w gronie znajomych ?– przypomniał mu przyglądając się z progu coraz większej panice Deana.

\- Nie zamierzam pokazywać się łachmanach – odparł rzucając gdzieś za siebie jedną z koszul.

\- To i tak byłoby niemożliwe, ty nie masz łachmanów.

\- Nic tutaj się nie nadaje.

Castiel westchnął i podszedł do Deana, przeczuwając, że znowu będzie musiał mu pomóc się zrelaksować.

\- Chcesz na szybko wyjść kupić coś nowego? – zaproponował. Może to rozwiązałoby problem.

\- Nie, to bez sensu. Założę coś z tego.

\- Może to. – Cas wyciągnął z szafy pomiętą, bordową koszulkę. – A na to jakaś fajna koszula, na przykład czarna. Ubierz się na luzie.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Jasne. Przymierz to, a potem zejdź na dół i obejrzymy jakiś film. Co ty na to?

Kusiła go perspektywa filmu, nawet bardzo. Jedna przerwa na seks to było za mało jak na ten dzień. Poza tym chciał po prostu spędzić trochę czasu z Casem, któremu dzisiaj musiała wyjątkowo doskwierać samotność, bo choć miał też swoje sprawy do załatwienia, jak na przykład zamknięcie się z jakiegoś powodu w garażu, to bardzo często szukał go i po prostu siadał obok, by choć trochę mogli pobyć razem nawet jeśli bez żadnej rozmowy.

\- Okej, daj mi chwilę – poprosił i wystawił Casa za drzwi. Szybko przebrał się w zaproponowany przez niego komplet, dokładając do tego wybrane przez siebie dżinsy. Dobrze, że impreza miała się odbyć w znajomym gronie, bo inaczej musiałby jeszcze założyć czapkę z daszkiem, by ukryć blizny.

Przeglądając się jeszcze ostatni raz w lustrze, Dean poszedł otworzyć Castielowi, który cierpliwie czekał na zewnątrz.

\- I jak? – spytał rozkładając ręce.

\- Cudnie jak zwykle – zapewnił Cas. – Tylko trzeba nieco wyprasować, zajmę się tym później. Teraz się przebierz znowu, a ja wybiorę film.

\- A co ty zakładasz?

\- Zobaczysz.

\- Czemu musisz być dzisiaj taki tajemniczy? Najpierw jakiś kurs, a teraz to.

Nie był zły, ale czuł się nieswojo wiedząc, że Cas nie chce mu o wszystkim mówić, nawet jeśli jedną z tych rzeczy był wybór ubrań.

\- Obiecuję, że to nic złego. Po prostu nie wiem, czy kurs wypali, a chcę ci zrobić niespodziankę.

\- To co to jest za kurs? Kamasutry?

\- To byłby ciekawy pomysł, ale nie. Niedługo ci powiem, okej?

Dean postanowił dać mu czas, mając przy tym nadzieję, że w przyszłości się to na nim nie zemści.

\- Okej.

Castiel uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- Dziękuję. A teraz się przebieraj, filmy czekają.

Udało im się obejrzeć cztery filmy, a nawet trochę zdrzemnąć nim musieli zacząć się szykować. Castiel szybko uprasował mu koszule tak jak obiecał, a potem wzięli wspólny prysznic, by zaoszczędzić czas. W końcu podczas przebierania się, Dean mógł zobaczyć ubrania Casa, który postawił na prostotę. Na białą koszulkę zarzucił czarną kamizelkę bez rękawów, by nie zasłaniały tatuaży. Do tego czarne spodnie z łańcuchem przy biodrze i tego samego koloru glany. Wyglądał nieco punkowo, ale nie za bardzo. Postawił też nieco do góry swoją niebieską grzywkę, która normalnie opadało mu na czoło.

\- Mam ochotę zostać w domu – wyznał Dean widząc go tak ubranego. – I w łóżku.

\- Może po ślubie – zaproponował. Choć sam też miał na to ochotę, to po wieczorze kawalerskim i tak nie mieliby czasu na żadne zabawy. Co innego po ślubie. – Gotowy?

\- Bardziej już nie będę.

\- No to chodźmy.

Impala czekała na nich na podjeździe, czysta i lśniąca, gotowa do jazdy. Dean postarał się, by jak najdokładniej ją wypucować, bo pożyczał ją Samowi na miesiąc miodowy. W tym samym czasie zamierzał jeździć autem brata. Nie był z tej perspektywy zadowolony, ale czego się nie robi dla rodzeństwa w takim ważnym momencie życia?

Oba wieczory odbywały się w zupełnie innych miejscach, aby na pewno uniknąć spotkania panny młodej z panem młodym przed ślubem – ich własny pomysł. Oznaczało to większe koszty, ale imprezę córki zgodził się sfinansować jej ojciec. Mary i John nie mogli niestety zrobić tego samego dla Sama, ale dorzucili trochę pieniędzy do wszystkiego, by odciążyć syna, którego wieczór kawalerski miał się odbyć w jednym z chicagowskich klubów, w specjalnie wynajętej, prywatnej sali. Imprezowiczów nie miało być dużo, więc bez problemu wszyscy powinni się pomieścić.

Przyjechali na miejsce jako pierwsi, bo to jednak Dean wszystko załatwiał. Wejścia na salę pilnował bramkarz, który wymagał do przejścia dowodu tożsamości. Wszystkich gości miał na liście, więc nikt obcy nie mógł się tam dostać.

Po potwierdzeniu tego kim są zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Na razie było tam cicho, ale barek i bufet były wypchane różnymi pysznościami po brzegi – do wyboru do koloru. Oczywiście nikt nie zamierzał się zbytnio upić, by nie zrobić czegoś głupiego na samym ślubie, a już na pewno nie zamierzali się obżerać, by aby na pewno zmieścić się w garnitury, ale cena za żarcie i alkohol nie zależała od ich ilości i w dodatku wpisana była w cenę wynajmu, więc głupio byłoby nie skorzystać.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu denerwuję się tą imprezą – wyznał Dean. Razem z Casem usiedli przy barze, ale nie nalali sobie niczego.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem. To chyba dlatego, że przypomina mi o jutrzejszym ślubie. Którym denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym teraz o stresie, bo znowu skończysz oparty o jakiś mebel, z bielizną wokół kostek.

Dean zaczerwienił się, ale też uśmiechnął.

\- Gdybyśmy tylko mieli więcej czasu – westchnął rozmarzony.

\- Do czego?

To był Sam, który właśnie pojawił się z Gadreelem. Obaj także ubrali się luźno i bez żadnych formalności, co nieco uspokoiło Deana. Odkąd wyszli z domu martwił się, czy może jednak nie ubrał się nieodpowiednio.

\- Sammy, dobrze cię widzieć. – Ostatnio dużo rozmawiali przez telefon, ale niewiele się widywali, obaj byli zbyt zabiegani.

Bracia uścisnęli się, podczas gdy drugie rodzeństwo wymieniło tylko subtelne skinienia głów.

\- Niedługo przyjdzie reszta – powiedział Sam, rozglądając się po sali. Pierwszy raz ją widział.

\- Wiem, powoli będziemy zaczynać.

Wciąż musieli włączyć muzykę i ustawić oświetlenie, ale to dopiero, gdy przyjdzie już część gości. Dean nie układał listy zaproszonych, ale ją widział i wiedział, kogo się jeszcze spodziewać. Poza kilkoma kolegami z liceum, z którymi Sam wciąż utrzymywał kontakt, a których zaprosił, znał wszystkich gości.

Wkrótce wszyscy zaczęli się schodzić. Pierwszy był Garth, wyraźnie zmieszany całą sytuacją. Z jego lykantropią było już lepiej, ale wciąż zdarzały mu się wpadki. Dean miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj obejdzie się bez jednej i przyjaciel w końcu się rozluźni. Gdyby była tu z nim jego dziewczyna, byłoby mu łatwiej. Też była wilkołakiem i to urodzonym, a nie stworzonym przez ugryzienie. W głównej mierze to ona pomogła mu z kontrolą nad swoją drugą naturą. Niestety Bess przebywała obecnie na wieczorze panieńskim. Ona i Sara były dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

Następny zjawił się wspólny przyjaciel narzeczonych, niejaki Max. Nie znał go w ogóle, słyszał tylko o nim od brata lub Sary. Z tego co wiedział facet ma żonę i przyjaźnili się z Sarą nim jeszcze ta poznała Sama. Dean przywitał się z nim tylko skinieniem głowy, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenie jakim mężczyzna potraktował jego blizny.

Gdy w klubie pojawił się Ash, od razu zrobiło się weselej, choć impreza jeszcze się na dobre nie zaczęła. Na jego talent do imprezowania zawsze można było liczyć.

W oczekiwaniu na następnych gości, Dean poszukał wzrokiem Castiela. Był przy barze z Samem i razem o czymś rozmawiali, popijając jakieś fantazyjne, kolorowe drinki. Typowe. Za ciency byli na porządną szklankę whisky albo kilka kieliszków wódki. Zamiast tego pili jakieś rozcieńczone soczki w różnych kolorach tęczy. Na szczęście Cas pijał też normalne alkohole.

Po dłuższej chwili namysłu Dean postanowił dołączyć do brata i partnera, którzy natychmiast przestali rozmawiać, jakby ukrywali przed nim jakiś sekret.

\- Najpierw ty, a teraz i mój własny brat? – Złapał się dramatycznie za serce. – Czuję się taki pominięty.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Dean. Cas po prostu pytał mnie o coś związanego ze ślubem.

\- Ze ślubem? – zdziwił się. – Coś chcecie zmieniać?

Miał nadzieję, że nie. Tyle się przecież napracował nad wszystkim.

\- Zwykłe czysto teoretyczne pytanie – uspokoił go Cas, uśmiechając się podejrzanie radośnie.

\- To ma coś wspólnego z twoim kursem?

\- Zapisałeś się na jakiś kurs? Cas, to świetnie! Co to za kurs?

\- Dowiecie się w swoim czasie – zapewnił ich obu.

Gdy więcej gości zaczęło się schodzić, Sam porzucił swojego drinka i poszedł się nimi zająć, zostawiając Casa i Deana samych.

\- Jak wy możecie to pić? – Drink sama był różowy i nieco na dnie żółtawy, z parasolką wystającą ze szklanki wraz ze słomką. Nie wyglądał na zdatny do picia.

\- Jak nie spróbujesz, to nie będziesz wiedział. – Castiel wyjął swoją słomkę i podrzucił ją do szklanki, którą zostawił Sam. – Spróbuj.

Dean nie był pewny, czy chce ryzykować, ale brat wciąż dychał, więc to chyba nie było trujące. Korzystając ze słomki Casa upił mały łyk kolorowego napoju i skupił się na wszystkich smakach. Bardzo wyraźnie czuć było wódkę chociaż była zmieszana z co najmniej dwoma rodzajami soków. Wyczuwał nutkę ananasa. Drink był słodki, ale nie mdlący, a na pewno nieźle nim trzepnęło jak na pierwszy łyk, czuł jak w żołądku robi mu się gorąco.

\- Niezłe – przyznał i napił się jeszcze.

\- Chcesz mój?

Castiel już wypił większość, ale w swojej szklance wciąż miał jakąś fioletową mieszankę. Kolor wyglądał całkiem ładnie i to głównie on zachęcił Deana do spróbowania.

\- Cofam co powiedziałem, to jest zajebiste. – Miał ochotę napić się więcej.

Cas bez słowa oddał mu drinka i zamówił następny. Nim impreza na dobre się rozpoczęła, Dean był już na tyle wstawiony, by dać się wyciągnąć do tańczenia, gdy muzyka zaczęła porządnie grać i wiele osób zaczęło tańczyć. Dawno nie bawili się tak świetnie, nawet jeśli tańczyli najgorzej ze wszystkich obecnych, zwłaszcza podpity Dean, któremu plątały się nogi. Castiel był jednak zawsze gotowy, by w porę go złapać, by nie upadł na tyłek.

Impreza trwała do drugiej w nocy. Niektórzy byli pijani bardziej inni mniej. Dean przez cały czas pilnował, by Sam za bardzo się nie uchlał, bo nie mógł iść do ślubu z kacem. Tymczasem samego Deana pilnował Cas, który odwiózł ich obu do domu.

\- Było zajebiście – stwierdził Dean po przekroczeniu progu ich wspólnego gniazdka. Wciąż był trochę wstawiony, ale na pewno nie zamierzał przeżywać tego picia z rana.

\- Było – zgodził się Cas. – Na naszym pewnie też będzie.

\- Taa. – Dean objął go mocno, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Spanie czy kąpiel?

\- Kąpiel, potem spanie. Nie chcę śmierdzieć rano, gdy przyjedzie twoja kuzynka.

\- Słusznie. Nie pamiętam dobrze Gwen, ale potrafiła być upierdliwa za dzieciaka.

Kąpiel trwała trochę, bo musieli zmyć z siebie zapach potu i alkoholu. Nim położyli się do łóżka, było już po trzeciej – Gwen miała przyjechać o szóstej.

\- Mam plan B – powiedział Castiel, gdy leżeli już razem w łóżku.

\- Jaki?

\- Zadzwonię do Gadreela, niech on przyjmie Gwen w naszym imieniu podczas gdy my będziemy spali. Nie chcę wyglądać na ślubie jak zombie.

\- Sara pożyczy ci fluid czy coś, nie będzie widać. Niekulturalnie nie przyjmować gościa osobiście.

Cas mamrotał coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale Dean go już nie słuchał. By dodatkowo go zamknąć, objął go wszystkimi czterema kończynami, co skutecznie zniechęciło go do dalszych protestów. Jakoś sobie poradzą z Gwen.

\- Plan C – odezwał się tym razem Dean. – Przywitamy Gwen, zadzwonisz do Gadreela, żeby dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa, a my pójdziemy spać.

\- W czym twój plan jest lepszy od mojego? Gadreel nie umie zajmować ludzi rozmową.

\- Ale będzie Gwen pilnował. Rodzina rodziną, ale kto wie czy czegoś nie spróbuje świsnąć.

\- Jesteś strasznie nieufny wobec rodziny.

\- A ty nie? – Cas nie odpowiedział. – No właśnie.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

\- Branoc, Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mogłam opisać wieczór kawalerski, ale nie umiem. Morderstwo? Jasne! Słodki do porzygu fluff? Jak najbardziej! Imprezy? Fuck no! Byłam na jednej imprezie w życiu, nie mam pojęcia jak to wygląda. I nie, to nie jest przyznanie się do morderstwa, nie dzwońcie na policje!   
> Anyway, został już tylko jeden rozdział, a potem... chyba następna historyjka z tej serii.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen okazała się jeszcze gorsza, niż ją zapamiętał. Gdy tylko przyjechała zaczęła domagać się uwagi i nie pozwoliła im wrócić spać. Zażądała też śniadania, które musiał jej zrobić, podczas gdy w połowie nieprzytomny Cas ledwo powstrzymywał się przed zamordowaniem ich gościa. Było po siódmej, gdy we trójkę zasiedli do stołu.

\- To gdzie pracujesz, Cas? – zapytała Gwen podczas jedzenia.

\- Jestem sprzedawcą – odparł niemrawo. Kawa którą właśnie pił jeszcze nie zaczęła działać.

\- W sklepie – dodał Dean wiedząc, że odpowiedź partnera nie jest zbyt dobrze sprecyzowana.

\- A ty? Dalej w FBI?

\- Czy wyglądam ci dalej na agenta FBI? – spytał jej i wskazał na swoją twarz.

\- Ja się tam nie znam – stwierdziła i odwróciła od niego wzrok. Widział jednak, jak co jakiś czas spogląda na blizny. Nie zapytała skąd je ma. – Wiesz, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nic dziwnego, gdy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy nie wiedziałaś jeszcze, co to słowo znaczy.

Jego rodzina nie utrzymywała praktycznie żadnego kontaktu z Gwen, jedynie rodzice mamy znali najnowsze wieści z jej życia, widywali się regularnie. Dean nie wiedział, czemu tak nagle urwał im się kontakt z kuzynostwem, ale pamiętał jak zniknęli z życia jego i Sama. Czasami miał nawet wrażenie, także w starszym wieku, że poza rodzicami i dzidkami nie mają żadnej innej rodziny.

\- Poza tym – kontynuował po chwili – nie jestem gejem. Jestem bi.

\- Więc wciąż lecisz na cycki?

\- Krótko rzecz ujmując, tak.

\- Ciekawe.

\- Co w tym ciekawego?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam bi.

\- Lepiej zrób zdjęcie, bo jeszcze nikt ci nie uwierzy.

Nim Gwen zdążyła w jakiś kąśliwy sposób odpowiedzieć, przerwało jej chrapanie. To Cas, któremu udało się usnąć z głową opartą o ramiona.

\- Zabalowaliście ostro, co?

\- Cas nie jest rannym ptaszkiem – wyjaśnił Dean z westchnieniem. Zdecydował, że pozwoli Castelowi spać, niech chociaż jedno z nich się wyśpi na ten ślub.

\- Długo już jesteście ze sobą?

\- A co?

\- Sprawdzam teren. Cas to niezłe ciacho.

Dean nie miał ochoty w tym dniu na żadne kłótnie, dlatego zignorował komentarz kuzynki i w milczeniu jadł dalej śniadanie. Musiała załapać aluzję, bo nie komentowała dalej tematu i też zamilkła, nie omieszkała jednak od czasu do czasu spoglądać na pochrapującego Castiela.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Dean obudził partnera i podstawił mu pod nos kolejny kubek z kawą. Dopiero po jego wypiciu Cas jako tako nadawał się do życia i poszedł się wykąpać, by być możliwie jak najlepiej odświeżonym przed uroczystością.

W tym samym czasie Dean zabawiał Gwen, która bez specjalnego zainteresowania oglądała telewizję. Nie spieszyło jej się do przygotowywania na ślub, a musiała wyjść wcześnie z nimi. Razem z Casem chcieli nadzorować dopinanie wszystkiego na ostatni guzik i wesprzeć zapewne zestresowanych Sama i Sarę. Zwłaszcza Sarze z pewnością przyda się wsparcie, bo w przeciwieństwie do narzeczonego nie byłaby gotowa do ślubu wyłącznie po przebraniu się.

Dla własnej wygody swoje fraki odwieźli wcześniej do domu weselnego, by przebrać się już na miejscu. W czasie jazdy samochodem stroje mogły się pognieść, a tego zdecydowanie nie chcieli.

Gdy Cas opuścił łazienkę, zamienił się miejscami z Deanem i teraz to on pilnował Gwen, choć dużo więcej uwagi poświęcał Jimmy’emu niż gościowi.

\- Dobrze znasz Sama i jego narzeczoną? – spytała Gwen, przyglądając mu się z błyskiem w oku.

\- To moi przyjaciele – odpowiedział bez zbędnych szczegółów. – Czemu pytasz?

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawa jak bardzo będę się wyróżniać wśród pozostałych gości – wytłumaczyła wyciągając się na kanapie. – Sama pamiętam, jak był jeszcze małym grzdylem w pieluchach, tej całej Sary w ogóle nie znam. Odkąd dostałam zaproszenie zastanawiam się, czemu w ogóle znalazło się w mojej skrzynce.

\- Widać Sam chciał, byś przybyła. Bardzo sobie ceni rodzinę.

\- Nawet taką, do której nie pisze, nie dzwoni? Nie mam co się oszukiwać, przez te wszystkie lata nie dostałam nawet kartki na święta. Nie mam Samowi za złe, bo też mu nic nie wysyłałam, ale to trochę dziwne, nie sądzisz?

Castiel nie chciał się bawić w psychoanalityk, zwłaszcza że relacje pomiędzy kuzynostwem były mu kompletnie nieznane, nawet po kilku wyjaśnieniach ze strony Deana. Coś jednak musiał odpowiedzieć.

\- Więc po co przyjęłaś zaproszenie?

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chyba jestem ciekawa tego, jak Sam się zmienił, jak cała moja rodzina się zmieniła. Poza tym zawsze to dobra okazja żeby wyrwać się z tej dziury, którą nazywam domem.

\- Niezbyt szlachetne pobudki.

\- Nie zamierzam udawać, że cieszę się ze szczęścia Sama. Nie życzę mu źle, ale to dla mnie praktycznie obcy facet. Jego ślub to dla mnie takie samo wydarzenie, jak mecz koszykówki. Coś się po prostu dzieje.

\- Trochę nie opłacało ci się tu przyjeżdżać na kilka godzin ślubu – zauważył. – O ile mi wiadomo na wesele nie jesteś zaproszona.

\- Mimo to może być ciekawie. Kto wie, może odnowię stare, rodzinne związki. Może niedługo będziesz mnie częściej widywać?

Oby nie, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego skupił się znów na śwince morskiej i głaszcząc jej futro udawał, że temat skończony.

\- Zbieraj się, Gwen – powiedział Dean gdy wrócił spod prysznica. – Odwiozę cię do mojej mamy, bo my musimy już spadać.

\- Nie możecie mnie tu po prostu zostawić? Przyjadę później – zapewnił i nawet o milimetr nie ruszyła się z kanapy.

\- Nie masz klucza, żeby za sobą zamknąć. – Mieli zapasowy, ale nie zamierzał jej o tym mówić. Nie chciał jej tu zostawiać samej na tych kilka godzin.

Gwen niechętnie wstała i poszła po torbę z rzeczami, którą zostawiła przy drzwiach. Tam też poczekała na kuzyna i jego chłopaka, ale obaj musieli się jeszcze przebrać, co zajęło im kilka minut. Gdy byli już gotowi, cała trójka pojechała do mieszkania Sama i Sary, by zostawić Gwen z Mary.

Nie odprowadzili jej na górę, powiedzieli jej tylko do którego mieszkania ma się udać i odjechali w stronę jeziora, gdzie miał odbyć się ślub.

Dean miał szczęście i udało mu się znaleźć dom weselny niedaleko plaży. Dzięki temu po wymówieniu przysięgi wszyscy mogliby szybko przenieść się na właściwą imprezę. Cena też nie była zła biorąc pod uwagę lokalizację i rozmiar budynku. Sarze to miejsce od razu się spodobało, a nie widziała go nawet przystrojonego. On zresztą też jeszcze nie, dopiero teraz miał to zrobić.

\- Leia już jest – odezwał się Cas, gdy Dean parkował samochód.

\- Zielona Toyota?

\- Yhym.

\- Jest też samochód Sary – zauważył i zaparkował obok niego.

Jakiś facet pilnował wejścia do środka, ale nie sprawiał żadnych problemów gdy wchodzili. Przed drzwiami i na samych drzwiach były tabliczki, które informowały że dom weselny będzie dziś zajęty. Sala była już przystrojona i gotowa na przyjęcie gości, mimo że impreza miała się zacząć dopiero za kilka godzin. Ustawiono bufet, stoły przykryto obrusami i naszykowano zastawę. Było też już miejsce na tort, który dopiero miał dojechać. Dean rano dostał smsa z wiadomością, że na pewno zdążą na czas z dostawą. Muzyka wraz ze składanką przygotowaną przez Castiela także była gotowa.

\- Chyba wszystko się uda – powiedział Dean przechodząc wraz z Casem przez salę. Sara była w jednym z dodatkowych pomieszczeń, gdzie było wszystko co potrzebne dla panny młodej zarówno przed, jak i po ślubie. – Tutaj wszystko okej, pogoda jest ładna. Nic nie powinno się zepsuć.

\- Na pewno będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Cas z uśmiechem.

Wymieniając pozdrowienia z kilkoma osobami, które dopieszczały jeszcze salę, w końcu dotarli do Sary, nad którą już pracowała Leia. Fryzjerka kręciła się wokół niej z wsuwkami w jednej dłoni i lakierem do włosów w drugiej.

\- Przywitałabym się z wami, ale mam zajęte ręce – rzuciła w ich stronę bez przerywania roboty.

\- Dean, Cas!

\- Nie ruszaj głową, skarbie. – Leia delikatnie obróciła głowę Sary z powrotem w stronę lustra.

\- Przepraszam. – Sara uśmiechnęła się i poczekała, aż Dean i Cas podejdą bliżej. – Dobrze was widzieć, może wy mnie uspokoicie, bo mój ojciec nie potrafi.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? – spytał Dean.

\- W kuchni, gdzie kręci się już ekipa cateringowa. Sprawdza czy nic nie namieszali w menu.

\- Hej, to moja działka.

\- Sprawdzenie tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz na pewno nie zaszkodzi

Mimo to Dean i tak czuł się źle z tym, że ktoś inny robi to, co należało do niego. W końcu to on ustalał menu i to on wiedział najlepiej, czego może brakować.

\- Daj mu się tym nacieszyć – odezwała się znowu Sara. – To jedyny raz, kiedy ma okazję wydać córkę za mąż.

\- Dla mnie to też jedyny raz.

\- Nie jeśli zajmiesz się tym profesjonalnie – zauważyła. – Chyba nie chcesz do końca życia jeździć na nocy taksówkami?

\- Z moją twarzą to wskazane. Kto powierzy organizację ślubu komuś, kto wygląda jak po spotkaniu z rozgrzaną patelnią?

\- Przesadzasz. Byłbyś świetny. Widziałam już salę, jest przepiękna. Miejsce ślubu też.

\- To akurat nie moja robota, tylko specjalnej ekipy.

\- A ty mógłbyś taką ekipę założyć i wszystko nadzorować.

\- Cóż, nie planuję póki co zmiany kariery.

\- Jak uważasz.

Nie przeczył, organizacja ślubu to było nawet ciekawe zajęcie, ale żeby zajmować się tym zawodowo? Chyba nie dałby rady. Zżerałby go stres przed każdą uroczystością, za którą by odpowiadał. Jeszcze by komuś zepsuł ślub, a z jego gustem było to bardzo możliwe. Nie, nie nadawał się.

\- Pójdziemy sprawdzić plażę – poinformował Sarę Dean. – Zaraz wrócimy.

\- Dobra. Jak przyjedzie wasza mama, to wyślijcie ją do mnie, dobrze? Chcę znać jej opinię.

\- Powinna być za jakąś godzinkę – powiedział jeszcze i wyszli.

Przez całą drogę na plażę Dean czuł na sobie wzrok Castiela, jakby ten chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gdy odwracał się do niego by zapytać, o co chodzi, Cas tylko się uśmiechał i mówił, że to nic takiego. Dziwne.

Miejsce ślubu było gotowe, tak jak mówiła Sara. Było też ogrodzone, by żaden plażowicz sobie przypadkiem nie wszedł i nie ukradł kwiatów albo krzeseł, a tych było naprawdę sporo. Kilka rzędów ustawionych w stronę spokojnej tafli jeziora i łuku kwiatowego, gdzie miała stanąć młoda para. Prowadziła tam ścieżka ułożona z kamiennych płyt, z dywanem gotowym do rozłożenia tuż przed uroczystością. Nie miał pojęcia co to był za kamień, ale był biały, z czarnymi żyłkami gdzieniegdzie.

\- Wygląda imponująco – stwierdził Castiel. – Chciałbyś taki sam łuk na naszym ślubie?

\- Może. Choć zastąpiłbym róże innymi kwiatami. Róże są przereklamowane.

\- Zgadzam się. Nie są nawet ładne.

\- Dobrze że nigdy nie będziemy musieli się o to kłócić.

\- I tak ja bym wygrał.

Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i złapał go za rękę. Przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie, jak by to było wziąć teraz ślub zamiast Sama i Sary, przejść tą drogą do łuku i odmówić przysięgę oraz złożyć podpis na dokumentach, by oficjalnie i według prawa stać się parą. Korciło go nawet, by przejść pomiędzy krzesłami i odegrać scenę, ale powstrzymał się. Jeśli nic im się nie odwidzi, wkrótce przeżyje to naprawdę, choć może z mniejszym rozmachem. Nie mieli aż tak dużo znajomych i rodziny do zaproszenia jak Sara.

\- Chodźmy już. Chcę jeszcze sprawdzić menu.

\- Tylko bądź miły – poprosił go Cas. – Ojciec Sary pewnie wystarczająco mocno zestresował tych ludzi.

\- Ja zawsze jestem miły.

\- Poza momentami, kiedy jesteś dupkiem. Postaraj się nim nie być dzisiaj, dobra?

\- Okej, ale tylko dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję.

Wrócili do domu weselnego, ale Dean poszedł sprawdzić menu sam, Cas wrócił do Sary, by trochę pogadać póki jeszcze był na to czas. W kuchni wciąż był ojciec panny młodej, który z kąta obserwował wszystko surowym okiem. Dean przystanął obok niego i przywitał się. Obaj wymienili uścisk dłoni.

\- Wszystko gra? – zapytał drugiego mężczyznę. W kuchni nie było dużo osób, wciąż było zbyt wcześnie, by przygotowywać posiłki.

\- Nie zauważyłem póki co żadnej fuszerki – odparł pan Blake. – Chcesz sprawdzić sam?

\- Nie, skoro pan już to zrobił, to nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Wyraźnie ucieszyła go ta odpowiedź, bo ojciec Sary uśmiechnął się, co nie było u niego częste, a już na pewno nie bez córki u boku.

\- Musiałem wszystko sprawdzić sam – wyjaśnił Blake. – Nie chcę żeby Sara miała zepsuty ślub.

\- Rozumiem to. Też chcę, żeby razem z Samem zapamiętała ten dzień jak najlepiej.

\- Nie dziwię się, że wybrali akurat ciebie do organizacji. Jestem pełen podziwu wobec tego, jak to wszystko ogarnąłeś. I to z jakim zaangażowaniem.

\- Bez zaangażowania nawet nie śmiałbym się za to brać – przyznał. Dziwnie się czuł rozmawiając z ojcem Sary, rzadko im się to zdarzało, a jak już, to zawsze miał wrażenie, że pan Blake patrzy na niego krytycznie, tak jakby był największą pomyłką tego świata. Teraz jednak spoglądał na niego z szacunkiem i trochę go to peszyło, ale i cieszyło.

\- Widać, że profesjonalista z ciebie. Cieszę się, że ty się tym zająłeś, dobra robota.

Dean zarumienił się i przytaknął.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Zostawiam wszystko tobie. Skoro już przyszedłeś, to nie mam co pilnować dalej.

\- Może pan zostać.

\- Nie potrzeba w kurniku dwóch kogutów – odparł i wyszedł.

Dean zrobił to samo niedługo potem, gdy już poobserwował trochę przygotowania. Planował dołączyć do Casa, ale po opuszczeniu kuchni wpadł na rodziców, którzy właśnie przyjechali. Nie widział ich wcześniej odkąd przyjechali do Chicago, więc czym prędzej ich wyściskał.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. A gdzie Gwen?

\- Przy samochodzie, powiedziała, że chce rozejrzeć się po okolicy, ale na pewno wróci na ślub – odpowiedział mu John.

Przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał niańczyć kuzynki, miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- A jak idą przygotowania? – spytała Mary.

\- Wszystko jest okej póki co. Sara powoli się szykuje, Sam powinien być niedługo, a potem zaczną zjeżdżać się goście.

Ślub miał się odbyć po południu, ale czuł, że czas minie im szybko i te niecałe cztery godziny zmienią się niedługo w pięć minut.

Tak jak powiedział rodzicom, Sam przyjechał niedługo po nich. Wciąż jeszcze miał na sobie codzienne ciuchy, ale przywiózł ze sobą frak, który Mary odniosła mu do pokoju, w którym miał się przebrać. Dean od razu zauważył, że brat jest zestresowany, zresztą każdy kto miał oczy mógł to zauważyć.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś Zeke’a?

Spodziewał się, że anioł przybędzie wraz z Samem.

\- Powiedział rano, że musi jeszcze coś załatwić – odpowiedział i rozejrzał się. – Jak tam Sara?

\- Zdenerwowana i podekscytowana, tak jak ty. Jej ojciec i nasz jest z nią, Cas też, mama pewnie już dołączyła.

\- Wszyscy mogą ją zobaczyć tylko nie ja – powiedział rozczarowany.

\- Takie zasady, stary. – Dean uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco i poklepał po ramieniu. – Już niedługo ją zobaczysz. Warto będzie zaczekać jeszcze te kilka godzin.

\- Obyś miał rację.

\- Hej, chcesz zobaczyć miejsce ślubu? – zaproponował bratu. – Może przestaniesz się tak denerwować.

\- To raczej tylko sprawi, że będę się denerwował bardziej, ale prowadź.

Po krótkiej wycieczce, podczas której Sam omal nie zemdlał z powodu stresu, bracia wrócili do domu weselnego, a raczej przed główne wejście. Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów i włożył jeden do ust, częstując też Sama. O dziwo wziął jednego.

\- Od kiedy palisz? – zapytał przypalając własnego fajka. Gdy skończył, podał zapalniczkę bratu.

\- Wygląda na to, że od dzisiaj – odparł Sam i po zapaleniu papierosa niezgrabnie zaciągnął się dymem, kasłając zaraz po tym jak gruźlik. – Obrzydliwe.

\- Nikt nie obiecał, że będzie dobre.

Sam z wykrzywioną miną zgasił papierosa o stojącą obok latarnię i oddał go Deanowi, by mógł sobie go później wypalić.

\- Myślałem, że może mi to pomoże. Jak ludzie wytrzymują taki stres?

\- Tabletki na uspokojenie? Skąd mam to wiedzieć, nie żyję w ciągłym stresie.

\- Chyba nikt się tak stresował przed ślubem jak ja teraz – stwierdził i machnął ręką, by rozwiać dym papierosowy lecący wprost na niego. – Możesz przestać?

Dean uśmiechnął się niewinnie i wydmuchał dym w inna stronę.

\- Pomyślałem, że palenie bierne też może pomóc.

\- Już wolałbym wypić litr wódki.

\- Wow, masz się odstresować, a nie umrzeć i zaliczyć dwie uroczystości jednego dnia.

\- Frak nadaje się do pogrzebu równie dobrze, co na ślub.

\- Szkoda tylko, że nastroje takie różne.

\- Teoretycznie, pogrzeb powinien być szczęśliwym dniem – wtrąciła się trzecia osoba.

Dean zakrztusił się dymem, gdy tuż przed ich oczami pojawił się Gadreel trzymający jakąś dziwną, płaską paczkę owiniętą brązowym papierem.

\- Kurwa, a myślałem, że jak Cas nie jest już aniołem, to zagrożenie zawałem minęło.

\- Nie rozumiem jak to się wiąże ze sobą – przyznał anioł i popatrzył na Deana zmieszany. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Omal nie umarłem! – zakrzyknął z pretensją. Nie był zły, po prostu się przestraszył.

\- Nie dramatyzuj – powiedział mu Sam. Uśmiechał się pierwszy raz odkąd tutaj przyszedł.

\- Co tam masz tak w ogóle? – spytał Dean, gdy jako tako doszedł do siebie. – Swój prezent ślubny?

\- Nie, to prezent Castiela. Ja swój mam tu – odparł i poklepał się po kieszeni. Dopiero teraz Dean zauważył, że anioł wciąż ma na sobie codzienne ciuchy, choć w jego przypadku należało raczej powiedzieć jedyne ciuchy.

\- Zamierzasz się tak pokazać na ślubie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tuż przed ślubem się przebiorę, zostawiłem stosowne ubranie w domu. Gdzie Castiel?

\- Z Sarą. Tylko nie teleportuj się, bo jest tam jej staruszek i fryzjerka.

\- Będę ostrożny – zapewnił, ale mimo wszystko rozpłynął się na ich oczach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie nastraszy fryzjerki – westchnął Dean.

\- Zeke wie co robi.

Krótko po przybyciu Gadreela przed budynkiem pojawiły się najpierw Mercedes, a potem Caroline. Obie miały już ułożone fryzury i zrobiony makijaż, więc wystarczyło im tylko zarzucić na siebie sukienki druhen. Przywitały się z braćmi i szybko popędziły do środka, by pogadać z Sarą.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Jeden po drugim zaczęli się zjeżdżać goście, wszyscy byli od razu kierowani na plażę. Przyjechał też pastor Jim, który wyjawił, że nie może się już doczekać poprowadzenia uroczystości .

Z każdym kolejnym gościem Sam był coraz bardziej zestresowany, ale witał każdego z uśmiechem i przyjmował gratulacje jakby nic go nie ruszało. Dean miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie jego obecność, to brat kompletnie by się posypał i trzeba by mu było podawać sole trzeźwiące. Niestety nie mógł przy nim być cały czas, musiał doglądać, czy wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku, czy posiłki są już przygotowane i czy tort dojeżdża na miejsce. Zapewniając więc Sama, że wszystko będzie w porządku, Dean zostawił go i poszedł zająć się swoimi sprawami, w tym przebrać się.

W kuchni wszystko pracowało jak w zegarku, tort miał być dostarczony w ciągu półgodziny, a cała wizualna oprawa uroczystości pozostała nienaruszona. Zajrzał też do Sary, która była już przebrana w suknie ślubną, a Leia dopieszczała jej jeszcze makijaż, podczas gdy pozostałe panie robiły to między sobą. Casa nigdzie nie było widać, ale nie przejął się tym. Na pewno w odpowiednim momencie się znajdzie. Był tylko jeden problem, którego nie miał jak rozwiązać.

Zaczynało się chmurzyć.

Od strony jeziora Michigan nadciągały czarne chmury, które niechybnie zwiastowały burze. Dean miał nadzieję, że ślub zakończy się przed przybyciem deszczu, ale przy coraz silniejszym wietrze była na to niezwykle mała szansa.

\- Nie, nie, nie – wymamrotał szybko w i w panice. Goście już siedzieli na swoich miejscach, Sama i Sara lada chwila mieli się pojawić, oboje prowadzeni przez jednego z rodziców. Sama miała prowadzić mama, by zrezygnować ze zwyczaju, według którego córka niejako zmieniała właściciela – ojca na męża.

Odwołać wszystkiego już nie mogli, może jakimś cudem burza przejdzie bokiem.

Dean zajął swoje miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, gdzie dołączył do niego Castiel, powróciwszy z niewiadomo skąd. Obok nich mieli zasiadać Mary i John, a także ojciec Sary. Dziadkowie siedzieli już po drugiej stronie ścieżki, a pozostali członkowie rodziny i znajomi zasiadali w kolejnych rzędach. Dean zauważył wśród gości Gwen, która na całe szczęście nigdzie się nie zgubiła. Zauważył swojego byłego szefa Bobby’ego, Gartha wraz ze swoją dziewczynę Bess, Charlie i jej dziewczynę Dorothy, Jo, Asha, Ellen, Kevina z mamą i kilka innych znajomych twarzy. Znalazło się też miejsce dla Lei, która chciała zobaczyć swoje dzieło w pełnej krasie.

\- Denerwuję się – wyznał Castielowi Dean. Chmury były coraz bliżej, słychać też było grzmoty i okazjonalnie widać błyski.

Cas nic nie odpowiedział tylko złapał go za rękę. Chciałby być tak spokojny jak on, zastanawiało go skąd on w ogóle czerpał ten spokój, skoro wiele wskazywało na to, że ślub jednak nie wypali.

Cały ten stres zniknął w oka mgnieniu, gdy zaczęła grać muzyka. Wszyscy spojrzeli za siebie by zobaczyć pannę młodą i pana młodego, którzy szli obok siebie i z rodzicami u boku. Zarówno Mary jak i pan Blake uśmiechali się z dumą, gdy prowadzili swoje dzieci do pastora Jima, gdzie ich zostawili, by zająć swoje miejsca. Mary usiadła obok Deana oraz Johna i ścisnęła ich obu za ręce, obserwując jak pastor zaczyna ceremonię.

Jeszcze na dobre ślub się nie rozpoczął, a Dean już miał łzy w oczach, gdy patrzył na swojego młodszego braciszka. Wyglądał naprawdę dojrzale i poważnie w swoim fraku, co przypomniało mu, że czasy, kiedy byli małymi dziećmi i opiekował się małym Sammym już nie wrócą. Teraz to był dorosły mężczyzna potrafiący zadbać o siebie i który znalazł miłość swojego życia, z którą właśnie brał ślub.

Państwo młodzi nie odrywali od siebie oczu i ciężko było się temu dziwić. Zwłaszcza Sam miał problemy z przeniesieniem wzroku na coś albo kogoś innego. Wpatrzony był w Sarę jak w obrazek, pierwszy raz widział ją w sukni ślubnej i był po prostu urzeczony. Wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz popłakać ze wzruszenia. To też nie dziwiło. Dean widział już Sarę w tym białym cudzie mody, ale teraz to miało zupełnie inny wymiar. Suknia była w typie syreny i idealnie przylegała do ciała panny młodej. Jej nieskazitelna biel przywodziła na myśl najpiękniejsze posągi wielkich mistrzów kamieniarstwa. Gdyby nie Cas, zakochałby się tu i teraz.

Uroczystość trwała dość krótko, pastor Jim musiał zauważyć, że pogoda się pogarsza i nieco przyspieszył ceremonię. Burzowe chmury były już bardzo blisko, Dean poczuł już nawet kilka krople deszczu na skórze, ale w chwili gdy narzeczeni wymieniali przysięgi i wymawiali sławetne „tak”, chmury rozmyły się nagle, odsłaniając jasne i ciepłe słońce, które wcześniej zasłaniały. Ta nagła zmiana pogody nie uszła jego uwadze i czym prędzej rozejrzał się za kimś lub za czymś, co zatrzymało burze. Znalazł tego kogoś.

Zaraz za odgrodzonym terenem dostrzegł Michaela i pozostałe archanioły, które z oddali obserwowały ceremonię. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to ich zasługa, ale ciekawiło go czemu się pojawiły i pomogły uratować ślub przed katastrofą. Nie widział ich szmat czasu, odkąd odeszły razem z Chuckiem do nieba. Nie było to najmilsze z pożegnań, choć do samych archaniołów nic nie miał.

Postanowił, że zapyta ich za chwilę czemu tu przybyli, ale chwilowo skupił się na ślubie brata, który właśnie miał wymówić magiczne „tak”, przypieczętowując tym samym swój związek z Sarą. Pastor Jim ogłosił ich małżeństwem i zezwolił na pocałunek, a Dean nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać łez, gdy zobaczył, jak Sam całuje czule swoją żonę. Oczywiście nie za długo, to nie był czas ani miejsce na długie pocałunki.

Dopiero co poślubiona para przeszła tą samą drogą, którą tu przybyła, a wszyscy goście klaskali, gdy przechodzili obok. Dean robił to chyba najgłośniej, nie mogąc się nacieszyć ze szczęścia brata. Był z niego taki dumny.

Sam i Sara przystanęli przy wejściu do domu weselnego, gdzie panna młoda odwróciła się i rzuciła bukiet, który do tej pory trzymała w rękach. Kwiaty złapała któraś z jej przyjaciółek, która niezwykle się z tego powodu ucieszyła.

Potem każdy z gości zaczął podchodzić, by złożyć nowożeńcom życzenia. Niektórzy wracali po tym do siebie, inni szli do domu weselnego, gdzie mieli wziąć udział w dalszej imprezie. Ze szczęśliwymi uśmiechami na ustach i łzami w oczach, Sam i Sara przyjmowali podziękowania od każdego, aż doszli do Deana i Casa, którzy byli ostatni w całym pochodzie. Pierwszy podszedł Castiel i uściskał oboje.

\- Oby wam się powodziło we wspólnym życiu – życzył im. – Niech Bóg was błogosławi.

\- Dziękujemy, Cas – powiedziała Sara i znów go przytuliła. – Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem.

Dean składał życzenia jako ostatni, choć z początku nie bardzo mógł z siebie wykrzesać cokolwiek. Zamiast tego objął brata i jego małżonkę najmocniej jak się dało, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Sama.

\- Jestem z ciebie takie dumny – wyszeptał bratu do ucha.

Obaj byli bliscy płaczu, ale powstrzymywali się przed uronieniem łez.

\- Dziękuję za wspaniały ślub – powiedział Sam.

Nim Dean zdążył powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, do nowożeńców zbliżyli się archaniołowie, którzy do tej pory trzymali dystans.

\- Sam, Saro. – Michael skłonił się przed nimi, co było dziwne do oglądania biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy z archaniołów mógł ich zniszczyć jednym pstryknięciem palców. Mimo to pozostali powtórzyli zachowanie najstarszego brata i także się pokłonili. – Gratuluję zawarcia ślubu.

\- Dziękujemy – odparł za nich oboje Sam. – Nie spodziewałem się was tu zobaczyć.

\- To była spontaniczna decyzja – wyjaśnił Gabriel. – Uznaliśmy, że skoro pomogłeś w pokonaniu Metatrona, byłeś wręcz ważnym punktem tego zwycięstwa, to należą ci się gratulacje w tak ważnym dla ciebie dniu.

\- Oraz prezent – dodał Rafael. – Niestety nie jesteśmy zaznajomieni ze ślubnymi zwyczajami ludzi, dlatego uznajcie, że zmiana pogody jest naszym prezentem dla was.

\- To wy odgoniliście burzę? – zdziwiła się Sara. – Byłam pewna, że lada chwila zmokniemy wraz ze wszystkimi gośćmi.

\- Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, by doszło do czegoś takiego – odezwał się znów Michael. Lucyfer jako jedyny z całej czwórki milczał. – Oczywiście chcielibyśmy też dać wam coś więcej, ale nie mamy aktualnie nic pod ręką. Dlatego oferujemy wam pomoc. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wy lub wasi potomkowie będziecie w potrzebie, wezwijcie nas. Archanioły są na wasz rozkaz.

\- To naprawdę hojne z waszej strony – przyznała Sara. – Na pewno macie wiele innych rzeczy do roboty, nie śmielibyśmy…

\- Zapewniam, że to żaden kłopot. Nie bójcie się nas wezwać w razie potrzeby. Niebo ma wobec was dług.

Archanioły ukłoniły się po raz kolejny i odleciały, żegnając się jeszcze i zostawiając Sama, Sarę i Deana w niewielkim szoku.

\- To było dziwne – stwierdził Sam.

\- Tak. – Dean musiał mu przyznać rację. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się wizyty archaniołów, a już na pewno nie prezentu od nich. Zastanawiał się, czy Bóg maczał w tym palce, czy była to ich samodzielna inicjatywa.

\- Chodźmy już – poprosiła Sara. – Goście czekają.

Oprócz gości, w domu weselnym czekały także prezenty dla nowożeńców. Ludzi już było mniej niż podczas ślubu, ale liczba podarków wcale nie była przez to mała. Ci z gości, którzy już poszli do domów, także zostawili różne rzeczy. Oczywiście Sam i Sara nie mieli teraz czasu otwierać wszystkich prezentów, zrobili to tylko z tymi od najbliższej rodziny.

Dostali masę przeróżnych rzeczy w tym gofrownicę od Deana i Casa, choć obaj mieli też swoje samodzielne prezenty do podarowania. Zanim jednak to zrobili, Gadreel podarował swój. Wszyscy patrzyli oczarowani, jak anioł podał parze dziwny, złoty medalion ze szklaną kulą w środku, która jednak nie była pusta. Wewnątrz znajdowała się mała i przepiękna, fioletowa chmura, która lśniła niczym gwiazdy w bezchmurną noc. Tak przynajmniej widział to Dean i nie pomylił się za bardzo. Stał wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć od anioła, co to za prezent.

\- To fragment mgławicy – wyjaśnił Gadreel. – Niewielki, a wręcz odpowiednio zmniejszony, nie mający porównania do całości, ale wciąż piękny. Przelałem w niego część swej łaski, by razem z zawartymi w nim gwiazdami chroniła wasz dom przed niebezpieczeństwem.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który z dumą patrzył na brata i jego prezent, który Sara zawiesiła wokół szyi.

\- Dziękuję, Zeke – powiedziała i ucałowała go w oba policzki. – To wspaniały prezent.

Gadreel zarumienił się i wycofał, by zrobić miejsce dla Deana, który był następny. Swój prezent przywiózł w Impali, nieco niezgrabnie zapakowany w ozdobny papier.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym życiu . – Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, który zapewne spodziewał się biletów na koncert. Pudło było jednak zbyt duże, by to o nie chodziło. Prawda była taka, że prezent był zupełnie inny od tego, co powiedział partnerowi. Chciał go utrzymać w tajemnicy, a Cas mógł ją przypadkiem wyjawić.

Nowożeńcy otworzyli pudełko i wyjęli ze środka dwa ręcznie dziergane swetry w bardzo jaskrawym, różowym kolorze i z napisami „Idealny mąż” i „Idealna żona” wyszytymi na przedzie. Sam i Sara roześmiali się widząc te napisy.

\- Sam je zrobiłeś? – zapytał go brat.

Dean przytaknął nieśmiało. W tajemnicy przed Castielem dziergał oba swetry w czasie pracy, gdy czekał na wezwanie do klientów. Na szczęście w nocy nie było takiego dużego zapotrzebowania na taksówki, przynajmniej nie zawsze.

\- Są wspaniałe. – Sara założyła swój i Sam po chwili do niej dołączył. Prezentowali się świetnie i tylko chciało się im zrobić zdjęcie. Dean poczuł się pewniej, gdy goście także wyrazili swoją pozytywną opinię.

Ostatnim prezentem był prezent Castiela. Nalegał, by być ostatnim, bo jego podarek był dość spory, o czym zdążyli się już przekonać. Gadreel po raz kolejny pomógł z przyniesieniem prezentu na miejsce. Zawstydzony Cas zwlekał z otwarciem pakunku, który jego brat postawił zaledwie kilka kroków od nowożeńców. Nerwowo oblizując wargi, w końcu przeciął sznurki trzymające w miejscu opakowanie, które zerwał zaraz potem. Oczom Sary i Sama oraz wszystkich gości ukazał się wysoki na ponad sześć stóp portret nowo poślubionej pary. Nie przypominało to żadnego ze zrobionych im kiedykolwiek zdjęć, więc Castiel musiał wszystko namalować z głowy, z niezwykłym odwzorowaniem szczegółów. Oboje wyglądali na tym obrazie jak żywi.

\- Sam to namalowałeś? – spytała Sara podchodząc bliżej.

Cas uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Wiercił się strasznie, jakby nie był pewny reakcji wszystkich zgromadzonych ludzi, choć portret ewidentnie był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki.

\- Cas, to jest… - Sam nie mógł z siebie wydusić nawet słowa, dlatego zamiast tego po prostu uściskał przyjaciela. – Dziękuję. Powiesimy to na honorowym miejscu w domu.

\- Możecie to nawet wyrzucić, mogłem was namalować lepiej.

\- Przestań – poprosiła go Sara. – To przepiękny portret, nie mógłby być lepszy.  

Castiel zrobił się cały czerwony i pochylił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć nowożeńcom w oczy, gdy wychwalali jego dzieło. Dean zapamiętał sobie, by w domu także go zapewnić, że portret jest niesamowity.

Gadreel odniósł obraz w bezpieczne miejsce i impreza mogła się na dobre zacząć. Sam i Sara nakarmili się nawzajem tortem, który przyjechał na czas i w idealnym stanie. Był czteropiętrowy, biały z czarnymi elementami i ze znajdującymi się na samym szczycie kotem i psem, które tuliły się do siebie.

Potem nadszedł czas na pierwszy tanieć. Castiel i Dean wciąż uważali, że tańczenie do tak żwawej piosenki jak _Gone, Gone, Gone_ jest dziwne, ale i tak patrzyli wzruszeni, jak Sam i Sara, wpatrzeni tylko w siebie, tańczyli na środku Sali.

Po tym wszystkim panna młoda poszła przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego niż suknia ślubna, a pozostali goście zaczęli tańczyć do pozostałej muzyki, rozmawiać i wyjadać bufet. Dean nie dał się namówić na taniec. Co innego tańczyć w zaciszu własnego domu, a co innego robić to na oczach innych ludzi. Podczas wieczoru kawalerskiego jeszcze to przeszło, bo tam było ciemno, ale tutaj każdy zobaczyłby, jaka z niego pokraka.

\- No chodź – namawiał go Castiel. – Będzie fajnie.

Dean jedynie pokręcił głową. Nie ważne jak mocno Cas nalegał, nie zamierzał tańczyć, nawet jeśli chciał, bo muzyka go do tego nakłaniała.

\- Dobra, więc chociaż chodź na środek – poprosił ciągnąć go za rękę. – Nie zamierzam tego robić pod ścianą.

\- Robić czego? – spytał się.

Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, Castiel zatrzymał ich na środku sali i uklęknął na jedno kolano, wyciągając przed siebie małe, czarne pudełeczko, którego zwartość mogła być tylko jedna.

\- Cas, co ty robisz? – zapytał znowu. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się teraz na nich, nikt już nie zwracał na prawowite gwiazdy dnia.

\- A na co to wygląda?

\- Wstań z kolan! – zażądał. Starał się to zrobić jak najciszej, by nie robić sceny, ale był na to zbyt spanikowany. Co ten kretyn robił? Czemu akurat teraz?

\- Nie wstanę, dopóki nie powiesz tak.

Nie rozumiał tego. Przecież już ustalili, że wezmą ślub. Kiedyś tam. Po co była ta cała formalność i to w dniu ślubu Sama i Sary? To był ich dzień, nie jego i Casa.

\- Co jak nie powiem?

\- Wtedy zbłaźnię się przed całą twoją rodziną i bandą nieznajomych – odparł tak nonszalancko, jak tylko potrafił, ale widać było, że się stresuje, nawet jeśli odpowiedź Deana już znał.

\- Nie niszcz Sarze i Samowi tego dnia – poprosił. Spojrzał na parę przepraszająco, ale ci nie żywili urazy, uśmiechali się tylko i czekali jak to się rozwinie. Tak samo było z pozostałymi gośćmi, choć Dean zauważył, że niektórym nie podobało się, co Cas robi. O dziwo nie było wśród nich ojca Sary, który obserwował wszystko ze spokojem.

\- Pytałem ich o pozwolenie, zgodzili się pod warunkiem, że zrobię to dopiero po pierwszym tańcu – uspokoił go Castiel.

\- Kiedy niby pytałeś?

\- Sama w czasie wieczoru kawalerskiego. A Sarę gdy Leia szykowała jej makijaż, a ty poszedłeś nadzorować przygotowania.

To wyjaśniało wszystko, choć wciąż miał kilka pytań. Na przykład to, kiedy Cas kupił pierścionek zaręczynowy, który właśnie mu prezentował. W zasadzie to dwa, po jednym dla obu z nich.  

Mimo tych zapewnień, Dean wciąż nie wiedział, co ma zrobić – zgodzić się tak jak podpowiadało mu serce, czy odmówić.

\- Wszyscy się gapią – wyszeptał. Nie było osoby, która by na nich teraz nie patrzyła.

\- Bo wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś.

Dean jeszcze raz spojrzał na wszystkich. Zdecydowana większość gości, w tym jego rodzice oraz dziadkowie, a także Sam i Sara patrzyli w oczekiwaniu. To samo ich przyjaciele. Garth nawet pokiwał głową, by namówić go do powiedzenia „tak”. Gadreela nigdy nie widział tak podekscytowanego jak teraz, a niektóre panie i panowie omal nie płakali ze wzruszenia, gdy Castiel, wciąż klęcząc, czekał na jego odpowiedź.

Chrzanić to, pomyślał, podejmując jednocześnie decyzję.

\- Ty głupi wariacie, chodź tu.

Pociągnął Casa do góry i pocałował, dając mu tym samym swoją odpowiedź. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a jedna z przyjaciółek panny młodej nawet podeszła do nich, by pogratulować im osobiście. Od razu ją rozpoznał.

\- Tobie bardziej się przyda – powiedziała z uśmiechem i wręczyła mu bukiet kwiatów, który wcześniej złapała po rzuceniu go przez Sarę.

Dean zarumienił się i zasłonił twarz kwiatami. Chował się za nimi dopóki Sam i Sara nie podeszli do nich.

\- Gratulacje, stary – powiedział mu brat, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Wybacz za zniszczenie ślubu – przeprosił natychmiast. Czuł się głupio, że odciągnął od nowożeńców całą uwagę gości, którzy powoli wracali do zabawy.

\- Nie przejmuj się, gdybyśmy mieli coś przeciwko, nie pozwolilibyśmy na to Casowi – zapewniła go Sara. – Cieszymy się, że jesteście teraz zaręczeni.

\- A mówiłeś, że ślub nie wchodzi w grę – przypomniał ze śmiechem Sam.

\- Z Casem wszystko wchodzi w grę – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do narzeczonego.

Narzeczony. Hmm…

Co za ładne słowo.

I niedługo miał je zamienić na jeszcze ładniejsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już koniec. Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie i zapraszam na kolejną część, która powinna się pojawić jeszcze w tym tygodniu :)


End file.
